Generation of Assassins
by Mafia Elf
Summary: All the characters are assassins, all their worlds collide to make one giant battle. Which side comes out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silence fell across the room of Night Raid HQ as Najenda sat down in her throne. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it as the other Night Raid members in the room formed a semicircle around her.

"We have a new mission today." She told them

"Who are we killing this time boss?" Lubbock asked while fiddling with Imperial Arms Cross Tail "A king? A merchant? Anyone not on the usual list of occupations basically?"

"Fear not Lubbock, our target is a young alchemist by the name of Edward Mustang." Najenda explained

Everyone froze and looked at their boss.

"Say what now?" Lubbock said

"I'm sorry but did you say we're going to kill the Fuhrer of Central's son?" Chelsea asked

"We aren't killing him, that was purely to see your reactions. More or less looking for new talent. They know we're coming to check him out. His father is a bit hesitant and his mother absolutely won't let him join." Najenda further explained

"So we need to assure them of his safety?" Tatsumi asked "That's our goal?"

"Yes. Also take this as a chance to get some time to relax in the Central District." Najenda told them

"But wait, Central is far away. Is it not?" Leone asked her boss with a confused look on her face

"We have means of getting there quickly. Leave that to me." Najenda stood up to leave but before she left the room she stopped "Don't forget to pack. We leave tomorrow."

After Najenda left the room, the members of Night Raid all scrambled to their rooms to pack.

Tatsumi was the first to finish packing and decided to take a small stroll through the forest. It was night so he made sure he knew his location at all times. He reached the cliffside where his friends were buried. He sat down and admired the moonlight. Tatsumi then heard noises coming from down the cliff. He stood up and walked over, however, he couldn't see much due to the tree's below him.

"What's the harm in going down there?" He asked himself

"Pretty bad if you don't know what you're doing." A voice said from behind him "You could get yourself killed."

Tatsumi drew his sword and spun around to face the mysterious person.

They were wearing a green cloak and had black hair. They had what looked like scabbards with gas canisters attached to the top of them on his sides.

"Put the sword down boy. Or else you may just regret this." The man said raising his own sword

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked gripping his sword even tighter

Just then, a light-ginger haired girl landed next to the man.

"Captain, we need your help down below. The titans are advancing faster than we can stop them." She said

"I'll be down shortly Petra. Tell Eld to pull the forces back to Hange Zoe's location." He told her

"Yes sir." She said running and jumping off the cliff

"Wait!" Tatsumi tried to stop her but she jumped off before he could stop her

He heard something hit the cliff face. He looked over and saw a grappling hook embedded into the rock wall, then her further down.

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry about me!" Petra told Tatsumi as she released the hook and retracted it back into her launcher located on her hip

She fired another one and quickly disappeared into the trees below the cliff.

The man walked up next to Tatsumi, who was staring down the cliff.

"Hate to break our conversation short. But I'm needed." He told Tatsumi "You heard the lady."

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked again

"Captain Levi of the Scout Regiment." Levi told Tatsumi as he jumped down to join his friends in battle

"Captain Levi." Tatsumi repeated to himself

"Tatsumi!" He heard come from behind him

He looked around to see Mine running at him.

"Hey Mine!" Tatsumi replied

"You've been out for a while. We all got worried about you." She said starting to blush "Some of us more than others."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to keep you all waiting. Let's head back." Tatsumi told her as they started to head back

Upon arriving back at HQ, Tatsumi went back to his room. He layed down on his bed and remembered the group Levi said he was with.

"Scout Regiment." He heard himself say out loud

"What are you mumbling this time?" He heard Lubbock say from the door

"Why's my door wide open!" Tatsumi asked sitting straight up and seeing his friend with a half eaten apple in his hand

"You left it open dumbass." Lubbock told him as he walked away, taking a bite of his apple

Tatsumi got up and closed the door. Returning back to his train of thought. He decided he would do more research on the matter tomorrow. He needed to sleep the night off.

Morning came and Tatsumi woke up to the sound of Mine knocking on his door.

"If I have to knock one more time I'm going to blast open your door!" He heard her yell

"Hold on! Let me get dressed!" He yelled back

Mine then got an idea. She saw Leone walking to breakfast when she asked for her help.

"What do you need help with?" Leone asked

"I have a plan." Mine told her

Leone listened to the plan before quickly agreeing. They opened Tatsumi's door and just stared at him. He looked back at them. Then down at himself. He was wearing just his boxers.

"What are you two doing!" He asked them

"Admiring." Leone told him as a huge smile grew across her face "What are you hiding in there?"

Tatsumi walked over and slammed the door shut. They heard a locking sound almost immediately after.

"That was fun." Leone said leaving to go to breakfast

Mine waited outside until Tatsumi was dressed. He walked out and noticed her standing against the wall.

"Mine?" He asked

"Huh, oh Tatsumi your dressed finally!" She said

"Yeah, let's head to breakfast." He told her

"Wait for a second." Mine told him

He turned around to face her and She quickly hugged him.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked

"Don't ever go out alone at night again. I was worried you might have died." She said

He returned her hug and laughed a bit.

"Next time you can come with me." He told her

They heard a squeal of excitement. Mine turned around to notice her friend Sheele running at them. Her purple hair flowing behind her.

"You two are finally a thing!" She said in excitement hugging both of them

Bulat and Lubbock were walking by and noticed Tatsumi's expression of help.

"Excuse us ladies but we need Tatsumi for training today." Bulat said picking up Tatsumi "You can have him back later."

The men then left for the training grounds as Chelsea walked up with Akame to the girls.

"What was that about?" Akame asked

"Mine's in love." Sheele told them

"I'm not in love with him!" Mine argued back

"Oh please. You totally are!" Chelsea told her putting a lollipop in her mouth and fixing her red hair "It's written all over your face."

Leone heard the conversation and ran over to join them.

"How about this. First one to kiss Tatsumi gets to date him." Leone told them

"Sounds like fun." Chelsea said giving Mine a sly look

"Then its settled! The three contestants are Mine, Chelsea, and Leone." Sheele told them

"Fine then." Mine grumbled before leaving "I'm going to win no matter what."

"Say what you want sweetheart." Chelsea called after her

Mine promptly gave Chelsea the middle finger and continued her walk.

"Tatsumi, you need to channel the energy through the blade. That way you can give a more powerful swing." Bulat told him

Tatsumi did what Bulat told him to do and attacked him. Bulat blocked the attack and lowered his sword.

"Good job Tatsumi. Now we do physical training." Bulat told him

Lubbock was sitting on the sideline when he got bored.

"Hey Tatsumi, what were you doing hugging Mine this morning?" He asked "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"She was worried about me when I disappeared last night." Tatsumi said while doing pushups

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like her." Lubbock said before he felt something hit him

He fell off the railing he was sitting on and landed on the ground.

"What the hell!" He said sitting up rubbing his head

"Stop spouting nonsense Lubbock!" Mine said

Tatsumi stood up and walked over to help him stand.

"Hey Mine!" He said as he helped his friend stand

She looked at Tatsumi an blushed instantly.

"I have to go!" She said running away from them "Sheele needed me for something."

"Told you!" Lubbock said "I should have bet on it damn it."

"Oh Tatsumi!" Leone called walking in swaying her hips

"Bro," Lubbock said "forget Mine. Go with Leone."

"Tatsumi dear!" Chelsea said appearing next to Leone

"I hate you so much right now." Lubbock said facepalming

Mine was sitting in her room. He knees close to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Mine? Is everything ok in there?" Sheele asked knocking on the door

Mine stood up and opened the door. Sheele noticed how red her eyes were. She quickly pulled Mine into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Sheele asked her friend

"You were right all along. I'm in love with Tatsumi." Mine said through tears

"Well you just have to tell him. I'm certain he feels the same way." Sheele explained

"I try, but he's always with his friends." Mine told her

"Then wait until he's alone." Sheele told her

"That was weird." Tatsumi said after Leone and Chelsea left

"You have three girls after you. Which one do you like the most?" Bulat asked "You'll have to pick soon. Otherwise it'll get ugly."

Before Tatsumi could answer Najenda showed up.

"Tatsumi, you have a visitor." She said

"Who is it?" He asked

Miss Najenda stepped aside to reveal Captain Levi.

"So, you're name is Tatsumi?" Levi asked "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, why are you here?" Tatsumi replied

"We're on our way to Central to pick up some supplies. The rest of the troops left with Commander Erwin. My squad and I decided to check out this place. Miss Najenda said we could join you on your trip to central." Levi explained

"Cool! It'll be great to meet you all." Tatsumi said

"That opportunity is now. We need to leave earlier than expected." Najenda told him as she and Levi left

They gathered up the members of Night Raid and met in the living room. Levi and his squad were up front next to Najenda.

"Who are the new guys?" Leone asked Najenda "More assassins sent by the army?"

"This is Captain Levi and his squad Petra, Oruo, Eld, and Gunther. They will be accompanying us on our trip to central." Najenda said "They are not assassins."

"This seems like it'll be fun." Oruo grumbled under his breath

He received an elbow to the stomach from Eld almost immediately after.

"The Fuhrer was nice enough to send us transportation to take us to the train station." Najenda informed them

Sheele nudged Mine then pointed to Tatsumi.

"We can fit four to a car. Pick your partners and let's move out." Najenda told them as she left the room

"You have 10 minutes to pick who you're riding with. At least one of my team members shall accompany you in each car." Levi told them before leaving also

They started to form groups shortly after. Susanoo, Bulat, Lubbock, and Gunther were one car. Leone, Sheele, Chelsea, and Eld were another car. Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, and Petra were the last car. Oruo ended up riding with Najenda and Levi.

After they formed their groups, they ran to their rooms to grab their luggage and began loading the cars. Najenda's car was in the front, followed by Gunther's, Eld's and Petra's was in the back. They all loaded in the cars the cars were designed to sit 4 people in the back. All four of them were sitting in the back while they drove to the train station. Tatsumi and Mine were sitting on one side while Akame and Petra sat on the other.

"So Petra, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked

"Yup. Nice to meet you again Tatsumi." Petra smiled "This time for real and not at midnight."

"So what is is that you guys do?" Mine asked "Looks like some fancy equipment you have there."

"The Scout Regiments main goal is to learn all we can about the titans. However, they managed to venture farther out than we expected." Petra explained "We were in the middle of fighting them when Tatsumi met Captain Levi."

"So what do titans look like?" Akame asked

"They vary from 3-20 meters tall. Majority of them just try to eat humans, but sometimes we'll encounter a variant titan that has a different pattern than the other titans. We generally deal with those titans first to minimize casualties." Petra told them

"Sounds interesting." Tatsumi said

"It's hard work. We've lost many comrades due to the titans. However, that's why we perfect our 3D maneuver gear training. We can move around easily and stay alive for longer." Petra further explained

"So is that what you and the Captain were using that night?" Tatsumi further inquired

"Yup, Captain Levi hand picked all of us to be a part of his squad." Petra smiled

"It's like the same for Night Raid. Boss hand picked all of us." Akame mentioned

"It's going to be a while before we get to the train station. I would advise getting some rest." Petra said as she started to hand out pillows and blankets to the rest

"Thank you." Akame said before quickly falling asleep

Petra fell asleep shortly after Akame did, this left Tatsumi and Mine the only two left awake.

"Tatsumi?" Mine asked

"Yeah?" He replied

"Can I talk to you when we get to Central?" She asked facing forward

"Sure thing Mine!" Tatsumi said

Mine yawned and rested her head on Tatsumi's shoulders, falling asleep shortly after. Tatsumi put the blanket over them and rested his head on hers. They still had a couple hours to go until they reached the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward Mustang woke up in his room and opened his window. The sunlight lit the room up and blinded him for a bit.

"Wow, it's bright out." He said walking over to a mirror

He looked at himself. He was 5'5" and he looked at his brown hair, it was a mess. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. His room had his own shower and bath, however, he told his father he didn't need that big a room to stay in. This was mainly due to the fact of him always being out and doing something. He walked over to his desk, located about 10 feet away from his bed, and sat down while the water in the shower heated up. Looking at his schedule for the day, 12:00 training with dad, 2:00 helping mom with shopping, 5:00 make dinner, 6:00 eat dinner, 7:00 prepare for Night Raid's arrival.

"Edward?" He heard from the door

"Yes mom?" He replied

His mother opened the door and walked into his room. His father followed in too.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked quickly

"No, you aren't." His father replied

"Then what's the issue?" Edward asked facing his parents

"Night Raid is coming to Central to determine your talents. They want to know if you'll join them. Your mother and I decided that the decision is up to you." His dad asked

"Alright, we still have our training session at 12 dad?" Edward asked

"Yes we do." His dad replied as they got up to leave

"Make sure you don't totally injure him Roy." His mom said as they closed the door

"It'll be fine Riza, He's a tough kid. After all, we are his parents." Roy Mustang said

Riza Hawkeye rested her head on his chest. Roy held her closely.

"I just worry that if he joins Night Raid we'll have to bear the bad news of his death one day." She said

"That's why Edward and I are teaching him all of our skills." Roy replied

"Ed and Winry are coming in today?" Riza asked lifting her head up

"Yup, I told them I would personally see to their arrival. Want to tag along?" Roy asked her

"It'll be just like old times." She said taking his hand in hers

Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell were on the train into Central.

"You excited to see him?" Winry asked

"Yeah, I just hope the Colonel taught him well." Ed said staring out the window

"He's not the Colonel anymore. He's the Fuhrer." Winry chuckled

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that. To me he'll always be the Colonel." Ed told her

"Hey, we're almost here." Winry told her husband

"I haven't been to Central in a while." Edward said as the train came to a stop at the station

They exited the train and were greeted by Riza and Roy.

"Hey there Colonel, I mean Fuhrer." Ed stumbled

"It's alright Fullmetal, some titles just stick after a while of using them." Roy said shaking Ed's hand

The two women were chatting it up, talking about their kids and what the men have been doing.

"So you and Winry. If you asked me years ago I would have said you two would end up together." Roy told him

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Lieutenant Hawkeye beat you. By the way, how's Edward doing?" Ed asked

"His flame alchemy is improving. Getting better than mine. His new ability though is tough to master." Roy replied

"What's his new ability?" Ed questioned

"I'll explain when we get to the palace. Come on ladies, we should be heading out." Roy told them

They all left the train station and piled into a car. The ride from the station to the palace wasn't very long. Only about 20 minutes.

They arrived at the palace and unloaded their luggage. They were shown to their rooms and changed into casual clothing. After that, Winry went to help Riza with lunch, while Ed went to the courtyard with Roy.

"So you were saying?" Ed stated

"He has the ability to use any alchemy. I noticed that when he transmuted an ice golem instead of a stone wall. It's gotten easier for him to control. He has to think about what he wants to transmute." Roy told him

"So he's using flame alchemy without the gloves?" Ed further implored

"Yes, when he was born we noticed an empty transmutation circle on his upper back. Over the years we learnt that it gave him the ability to use any alchemy he wishes." Roy said

They arrived at the courtyard, Edward was standing near the fountain and noticed his dad and Ed. He ran over to talk to them shortly after seeing them.

"Uncle Ed! What a surprise visit! I'm guessing Aunt Winry is here too?" Edward asked

"Yup, she's preparing lunch with your mom. Your dad asked me to come out to help you with your alchemy." Ed told him

"I get to learn from the Fullmetal Alchemist himself! Combined with the Flame Alchemist." Edward stated

"True that buddy. Now let's see what you got." Ed said

Edward ran to an open spot, put his hands on the ground and performed his alchemy. He transmuted a stone wall. He touched the wall and turned it into a hedge.

"He's looking fine so far." Edward stated

"He seems more focused today than usual." Roy stated

Edward then went to snap his fingers to create fire. But it backfired and blew him backward.

"Edward!" Roy yelled as he and Ed ran over to him

Ed knelt down next to Edward and checked his pulse.

"He's alive. We should get him inside." Edward told Roy

"I'm fine." Edward said sitting up

"Edward, what happened?" Ed asked

"I tried to use flame alchemy but it backfired. I also tried using Ice alchemy and it didn't work." Edward told them

"Edward, is the circle still on your back?" Roy asked

"I don't know. I checked this morning and it was there." Edward replied

Edward took his shirt off and showed his back to his dad and uncle. The circle was gone.

"Wait so how can he use basic alchemy…" Ed trailed off

"Fullmetal, what do you think it is?" Roy asked

"Do you have your flame alchemy gloves with you?" Edward asked

"Yeah, what's your idea?" Roy further inquired.

"Let him try using those for flame alchemy. It may be able to focus his powers on that specific element." Ed explained

Roy handed his son his flame alchemy gloves. He put them on and snapped his fingers. An explosion occurred at the fountain, blowing it to pieces.

"I'm sorry about that dad." Edward said lowering his hand

"It's fine. Try using basic alchemy without the gloves now." Roy told him

Edward took the gloves off and handed them back to his dad. He walked over to the fountain and put his hands on it. He transmuted the fountain back to its original state, before he blew it up.

"He as a mixture of both our powers now." Roy said

"The circle was allowing him to use any alchemy. But remember what he said earlier. He named us both as alchemists, the circle must have then chosen his two abilities. Metal and Fire." Ed explained to Roy

"That makes sense now. Much like I am now." Roy said

Edward walked back over and looked at them.

"So did you figure out the problem?" Edward asked as he picked his shirt up and put it back on

"We believe that you were given the ability to choose your second alchemy ability. It didn't activate until you labeled both of us as alchemists." Ed explained to Edward

"So I have your old powers as the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist's powers?" Edward inquired

"That's exactly it. Still best not over exert yourself. Go get some rest. Aunt Winry and I will go help your mom with grocery shopping today." Ed told him

"Thanks Uncle Ed!" Edward said as he ran back inside

"He reminds me of you at that age." Roy said to Ed

"How old is he?" Ed asked

"19. Also, Night Raid is interested in recruiting him. They'll be here tonight to check him out." Roy told him

"Well in all honesty I kinda told them about him." Ed said scratching the back of his head

"Well they were bound to find out anyway. As long as General Esdeath doesn't come near here." Roy stated

They started to head back inside for lunch.

"Esdeath deals with ice, your fire would defeat her instantly." Ed chimed in

"That brings a bit of reassurance back to my soul." Roy laughed as they entered the house

Winry was preparing the table when they walked in.

"Is everything alright with Edward? He seemed kinda beat." Winry asked

"He kinda blew himself up. Then blew up the fountain, then fixed it." Ed said walking over to hug his wife

"How did Edward do?" Riza asked setting a plate of food down on the table

"He figured out what his two powers were. He has Fullmetal and I's abilities." Roy said hugging his wife

"So he's a mixture of both of you?" Riza asked

"I'm sure he'll cause a lot of trouble then." Winry chimed in

"What's that supposed to mean!" Roy and Ed said in unison

"Well if I recall, both of you nearly did die a lot." Riza said

They had a good laugh before someone came in.

"Fuhrer Mustang. You have a guest." The guard said

"Wonder who it is." Ed said

"He claims to be Commander Erwin sir." The guard said

"Ah, then welcome him and his team in." Roy said

Commander Erwin, Miche, Hange Zoe, and Moblit all walked into the dining room.

"Commander Erwin, welcome to my house and to Central." Roy welcomed him

"The Scout Regiment is glad to have friends like you. We should be out relatively titan threat is nearly gone in this area." Erwin assure Roy

"Nonetheless feel free to stay longer if you need to. Najenda and her troops should be getting here tonight. Levi will be glad to be back with the regiment." Roy said

The whole time the conversation was going on, Hange Zoe managed to sneak behind Ed.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Hange Zoe asked in excitement scaring Ed

"I was yeah." Ed responded

"What happened to your arm that you got it back? And how did you manage to perform your alchemy with your automail arm? I have so many questions!" Hange Zoe squealed

"Section Commander, you really should give him his space." Moblit said from across the room

"Nonsense Moblit, I bet he adores the attention." Hange Zoe said

"Maybe we can go over these questions tomorrow. My wife and I had a long train ride here and could use some rest." Ed said grabbing Winry's hand

"Hange Zoe, we must go check in with the rest of the regiment." Erwin told her

Hange Zoe walked back over to where Erwin was located.

"We'll talk tomorrow when we have the full leadership." Erwin told Roy

"I'll be looking forward to it." Roy told Erwin

The scout leaders left and left them in the dining room.

"So are you aiding the rebellion?" Ed asked

"In a sense Riza and I are backing it. We are supplying them a location to stay at and Central's troops." Roy said

"But Lieutenant Hawkeye hasn't shot in a while." Winry said

"We have another sniper here. You can meet her tomorrow, we also have some swordsman here to train the others." Roy told them

"Alright, well I'm starving. Let's dig in." Ed said

Edward woke up four hours later after his training session earlier. He looked at his desk and saw the gloves sitting on the desk with a note from his dad. The door opened and his friend walked in.

"Rose?" He asked trying to sit up

"Don't move. Your mom said you took a beating." She said walking over to him

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" He asked her

"Technically I am, your dad put me as your bodyguard for a bit." She smiled

She removed her hat to reveal her long brown hair, she was 5'4" and had her mom's blue eyes.

"Well then Lieutenant Yuki, what time is it?" He asked

"Your clock reads 4:00. Why?" She asked sitting on his bed

"Night Raid is supposed to be here at 7 tonight." He mentioned

"You thinking of joining them?" She asked solemnly

"I don't know yet. I might." He told her

She moved her hand over his and held it.

"Just promise to stay safe. Lord knows my parents would kill you if anything happened to you." She laughed

"How are they doing?" Edward asked her

"Well you know my dad, he's training a new batch of dual wielders. My mom is teaching basic swordsmanship." She replied

"Sounds like the famous Kirito and Asuna. How's Sinon doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing fine. She actually just recently joined Night Raid earlier today."

"Mine is going to be mad when she learns about another sniper in the group." Edward laughed

"Well rest up. If Night Raid shows up I'll tell them to wait for you." She told him as she got up and left

Edward fell back asleep and wondered about his future and what it held in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Back off Ice queen!" Edward yelled at General Esdeath_

" _Let's see if your fire is as strong as your dad's!" Esdeath antagonized_

 _Roy mustang was lying on the ground wounded, the battle raging on around them._

" _Edward, Run!" Roy yelled to his son as Esdeath shot an ice spike through his chest_

"DAD!" Edward woke up screaming covered in sweat

The door opened up and Rose Yuki ran inside to her friends side.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked him

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He lied

"You really are a bad liar. Just tell me what's going on." She said

"I had a dream that Esdeath showed up and attacked Central. My dad was killed while trying to defend me." He told her

Rose hugged him immediately after.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." She said

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime Edward. I'll be outside, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She said getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her

Lubbock then lowered himself from the ceiling and right next to Edward's bed.

"So that's the girl you've been telling me about?" He asked

"Um, how long have you been up there?" Edward asked his friend

"A couple hours. I managed to take a nap. We got in about 3 hours ago." He yawned

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked

"Well, Leone is most likely drunk on your couch downstairs, Akame is asleep, so are Sheele, Chelsea, and Miss Najenda. Bulat and Susanoo are doing patrol. Then Mine and Tatsumi completely disappeared." Lubbock told his friend

"You don't think...?" Edward started to ask

"Mine and Tatsumi? They haven't even told each other they like each other." Lubbock told him

"I wonder where they are then? I mean, it's only what. Midnight?" Edward asked

Mine and Tatsumi were walking through Central. Exploring the city at night. Mine still had to talk to Tatsumi, but became very hesitant every time she opened her mouth to talk.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked her

"Yeah?" She replied

"What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet." He told her

"There's something I need to talk to you about but don't know how to do it." She told him

"Why not we sit down somewhere and talk?" Tatsumi recommended

"There should be a little coffee joint up ahead." Mine said leading the way

They arrived at the coffee shop and both ordered.

"So what's up Mine?" Tatsumi asked

"Tatsumi…" She started

"Is something wrong?" Tatsumi asked her

Mine stood up and walked away from the table. Tatsumi followed her and stopped her before she was in the street. It had started to rain so he found an umbrella and put it over the two of them.

"Mine, please tell me what's wrong." Tatsumi asked

She simply looked up at him and kissed him. Tatsumi returned her kiss. The two then realized their feelings for each other at that moment. She broke the kiss off and hugged Tatsumi.

"We should head back. I bet Lubbock and Leone are going to spread rumors." Tatsumi told her

"If they do, we'll just beat them up." She laughed

Tatsumi woke up the next morning in his bed in the palace. He got dressed and left his room to see Mine leave her room directly across from him. She looked at him and blushed. Tatsumi walked over and hugged her good morning.

"So last night wasn't a dream?"She asked

"Not at all." Tatsumi assured her

Lubbock and Edward were walking down the hall when they saw the two.

"You owe me 50 cens." Edward whispered to Lubbock

"Oh piss off." Lubbock whispered back

They kept walking towards the two. Lubbock used his Imperial Arms to wrap the two of them together.

"Lubbock, what the hell!" Mine yelled at him

"Kiss and maybe I'll let you two go." He said

"You perverted bastard." Mine yelled

Lubbock let them go and hid behind Edward as a shield. Mine walked into her room to grab her Imperial Arms Pumpkin. She walked back out and aimed at the two of them. She fired but Edward quickly made a wall to protect them.

"Mine! Are you trying to blow my house up!" Edward asked

Mine put her weapon down and just stared at the two of them. Lieutenant Yuki happened to hear the shot and went running to its location.

"What the hell is going on here!" She asked upon arriving

"Uh" Edward said dumbfounded

"She tried to kill us!" Lubbock exclaimed

"I don't care if she tried to kill a fly! Stop firing Imperial Arms in the palace! And you shouldn't be using alchemy after yesterday!" She said pointing to Edward

"Why not we go get breakfast then we can settle this later." Tatsumi suggested

Lieutenant Yuki relaxed and escorted them to breakfast. The rest of Night Raid was already there. Leone and Akame were on their second plate, while Najenda just finished her first plate. Bulat and Susanoo were gone when they had arrived.

"Where's Bro and Susanoo?" Lubbock asked sitting down

"They finished early and went back on patrol. Tatsumi and Akame will be replacing them after lunch." Miss Najenda told them

Breakfast was served to the rest of the Night Raid. The door opened and Captain Levi and Eld walked in.

"Captain Levi, how can we help you?" Najenda said

"I need to speak to Edward." Levi said

"Edward will have his choice…" Najenda started

"This comes straight from the Fuhrer." Levi said bluntly

"Fine." Najenda said

Edward got up and walked over to Levi and Eld.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked

"Commander Erwin needed to talk to you. We were tasked with bringing you there." Eld told him

They left the dining room and headed down the hall to the war room. As the door into the room opened, Edward felt in his coat pocket for his flame gloves.

" _Good I have them on me."_ He thought

Edward entered the room and saw all the heads of the revolution gathered. Petra noticed Edward and she felt a mix of emotions.

"Edward, thank you for joining us." He heard Commander Erwin say

"I'm guessing something bad is about to happen?" Edward guessed

"Not necessarily." Miche said from next to Erwin

"We have a reports that state that Esdeath might attempt to capture titans and use them as a weapon against us." Erwin said

"But don't you guys specialize in killing titans?" Edward asked them

"Yes, but the sheer numbers we will be going up against will leave us outmatched." Erwin replied

"I can probably torch the titans using my flame alchemy." Edward said coldly

Petra's expression changed to shock.

"Commander, can I talk to Edward alone?" Petra asked Erwin

Erwin nodded and the remaining scouts left the room except Petra.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked him

They were on opposite sides of the room. But Petra closed that gap by walking over and standing in front of him.

"Petra…" He started

"The last thing I want right now is you dying. Think of how everyone else will be affected if you died." She told him

"You don't think I know that?" He replied "I'm scared for this war. All my friends are here and are fighting. I'm just the alchemist that everyone wants as a weapon."

"That's not true Edward!" Petra exclaimed

"Then why does everyone want me?" He returned looking her right in the eyes

"I don't have an answer for that." She said solemnly looking down

"Look," He said raising her head with his finger "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. If I do ever die, it'll be by your side on the battlefield." Edward told her

This seemed to brighten Petra's mood.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She told him

"It's a shame everyone only sees badass Petra and not the actual Petra." Edward replied

Commander Erwin returned and Miss Najenda with him.

"Petra, Levi needs you." Erwin told her

Petra left to join Levi and the others.

"Edward, Night Raid needs someone like you. However, Erwin insists on having some security in the event of a titan attack. So Levi squad will be joining us." Najenda said

"Sounds good boss." Edward said

"You can leave now, we have plans to discuss." Najenda told him

Edward left the room as his father entered the room. Edward walked to the library in the house. He wanted to do some research. He arrived at the library and noticed Ed and Winry inside. He opened the door and was warmly greeted.

"Morning Edward!" Ed greeted him

"Morning Uncle Ed and Aunt Winry." He returned

"Is everything alright?" Winry asked

"Yeah, everythings fine. Do you guys know anything about titans?" Edward asked

"Check the back, I think I saw a couple books on the different titan variants back there." Ed told him

"Thanks guys!" Edward replied heading to where his Uncle told him where to go

"You want to go talk to him?" Winry asked Ed

"He seems like he could use his Aunt Winry's wisdom about now. I just know alchemy stuff, something else seems to be bothering him." Ed replied

Winry got up and went to go check on Edward. He was sitting on the floor reading a book on titans. Winry sat down in front of him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Winry asked him

"Aunt Winry," He said looking up "why are women so confusing."

Winry couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Who's playing with your heart strings this time? Last time wasn't it Lieutenant Yuki?" Winry asked him

"Yeah, but she shot me down." Edward replied

"Then who is it now? Is is that Petra girl?" Winry questioned

Edward nodded his head.

"Haven't you two dated before?" Winry asked

"Not necessarily, we may have kissed before she left for the scouts. But her parents want her to marry Levi." Edward told her

"You can't let that stop you from trying." Winry told him

"Thanks Aunt Winry." Edward told her

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." Winry said standing up

She went to leave and heard Petra talking to Ed. She looked back at Edward and smiled. She joined Ed and talked to Petra.

"Where's Edward?" Petra asked

"He's in the back." Ed told her

Petra went to go find Edward.

"She's nice." Ed told Winry

Winry stood up and grabbed Ed's hand.

"We may want to give them some space." Winry whispered to Ed

They left the library and left it to Petra and Edward.

Edward is reaching for a book when Petra greeted him. Edward panicked and caused the book to fall on his head.

"Sorry!" Petra told him

"It's alright. Aren't you supposed to be with Levi?" He asked her reaching for another book

"That was Erwin's code for leave the room." She told him

"Huh, now I know that at least." He laughed as he got the book and sat back down

"What are you researching?" Petra asked sitting opposite from him

"Just some info on titans. I want to know what affects them." Edward said opening another book

Petra reached over and closed the book in front of him.

"Hey, I was reading that." He argued

"Edward, we need to talk." She told him

" _Please not again."_ Edward thought

"You and I have to do something about this." She said pointing to both of them

"We did, it's called your parents want you to marry Levi." Edward told her

"Levi has no intention of getting married. Plus someone else stole my heart a long time ago." Petra told him

"Well that's good news for you." He responded

"You might actually be an idiot." She laughed

"What are you saying?" He asked her

Petra leant over and kissed Edward.

"Get the point now?" She asked him

"Yeah, that was a really great way to get it across." Edward laughed

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." She said standing up

Edward stood up and followed her. Before they left the library Edward grabbed Petra's hand. After leaving the library, they went to the courtyard. The sun was straight above them.

"Tatsumi and Akame should be replacing Susanoo and Bulat about now." He muttered to himself

Petra continued to pull him along. They eventually came across her goal. Two sets of 3D maneuver gear were on the ground.

"Put it on." Petra told him

Edward put it on and noticed Petra put hers on also.

"Remember how to use this?" She asked him

He pulled the trigger on the sword handle, launching a hook. It attached itself to the wall in front of them. He then pulled the second trigger to release the gas. Launching himself over the wall.

"Wait up!" Petra yelled after him

They were moving throughout the town. Jumping off the rooftops and swinging through the streets. Edward saw Lubbock at a bookstore. He launched a hook into the wall and waited above the entrance. Petra landed next to him and waited with him.

"Who are you waiting for?" Petra asked him

"Lubbock, he's inside. I'm going to drop on him when he leaves." Edward told her

Levi was walking down the street looking for Petra. He saw her hanging on the wall.

"Petra." Levi said

Both her and Edward dropped down to talk to Levi.

"What's wrong captain?" Petra asked

"titan outbreak north of here. Regiments moving out." Levi told her

"I thought Levi squad was with Night Raid." Edward stated

"We'll be joining you at your headquarters." Levi told him walking off

Petra turned to face Edward, neither noticed Lubbock standing at the door.

"Sorry our time was cut short." She said

"Hey, we all have our duties. Just stay safe and come back to me in one piece." Edward told her

"Same goes with you." She said kissing him goodbye

She used her gear to get to the rest of the regiment faster.

"Why does it seem like everyone's love life is moving on but mine." Lubbock exclaimed

"How long have you been standing there?" Edward asked

"About the past 5 minutes. Also, Najenda called. We're moving out tonight. Back to HQ for us." Lubbock told his friend

They started to head back to the palace.

"So who's the chick?" Lubbock asked

"Petra." Edward said

Lubbock froze in his tracks and dropped his jaw.

"Damn you universe!" He yelled into the air

"Hey, let's head back." Edward told him

He turned back around to head back and noticed a group of soldiers approaching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lubbock, we should run." Edward suggested as the soldiers took aim at them

Edward removed his 3D maneuver gear and put his flame gloves on. Lubbock activated his Imperial Arms.

"Fire!" The commander yelled

Edward put his hands on the ground and make a wall to protect them from the onslaught of bullets.

"Behind us!" Lubbock pointed out

Edward snapped and created a wall of flame in front of the soldiers behind them. They ran into the closest alley, Edward closed it off behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Lubbock asked

"I have no idea, we need to keep moving though." Edward told him

They ran down the alley and onto the next street. Edward noticed a familiar face waiting for them. He stopped and Lubbock stopped behind him.

"Why are we stopping?" Lubbock asked

Edward pointed to the man ahead of them. He had white hair and was wearing a blue coat. The Ice Alchemist himself showed up to the party.

"You here against us?" Edward asked

"Why of course I am." He replied

Edward lost track of Lubbock at this time. He noticed a green blur move across the roof. He looked back at the Ice Alchemist to notice an icicle come flying at him. He quickly brought up a wall of flame. The Ice Alchemist burst through the wall and punched Edward. Edward was laying on the ground when he felt something pierce through his right arm. Looking over he saw a piece of ice sticking through his arm. More were summoned and his entire arm was ripped apart by ice. Blood soaked the ground and Edwards coat. He mustered enough strength to blast the Ice Alchemist back onto the street, right into Lubbock's wire trap. He got entangled and was just hanging there.

"That's the best you've got?" Edward heard him ask

He froze the wire and broke free. Lubbock attacked and got punched in the gut, collapsing to the ground.

"Lubbock!" Edward yelled

"I'm fine! I can handle this guy." Lubbock said getting up

He used his Imperial Arms to grab the Ice Alchemist's leg. Swiftly moving his hand, he sliced the enemies leg right off.

"Surrender and take a swift death!" Lubbock told him

"Not without some collateral first." The Alchemist said summoning an icicle piercing Edward's chest

Lubbock used his wires to cut the Alchemist's head right off then ran over to help his friend.

"Edward! Stay with me! Help is on it's way!" Lubbock shouted as Edward fell unconscious

Petra had just killed a titan when she felt something was off. She landed on a nearby branch and leant up against the tree. Gunther noticed this and landed next to her.

"Petra, what's wrong?" Gunther asked

"I feel like something bad happened in Central the minute we had left." She said before passing out

"Petra!" Gunther yelled as he caught her

Edward was admitted to the hospital as soon as Night Raid showed up to help. Lubbock managed to stop the bleeding by using his Imperial Arms to close the wounds. He was sitting in Edward's room when his dad walked in with his mom.

"Lubbock, are you ok?" Riza asked him

"Just a few broken ribs, nothing I can't handle. I'm sorry about your son. The Ice Alchemist saw through my trap." Lubbock solemnly said

"It's alright. You got him and saved Edward. If you weren't there he probably would have died." Roy told him

"It looks like his arm is done in for. I managed to grab one of his flame gloves, the left hand. I was going to grab the Ice Alchemists but they were etched onto his hands." Lubbock said handing Roy the glove

"You should at least get checked out by a doctor." Riza recommended

"Alright, if you're certain." He said standing up "Also, I'll watch over him while he's in here."

"Thank you." Roy said as Lubbock and Riza left the room

Winry and Ed entered shortly after.

"How is he?" Ed asked

"He's going to be fine. But his arm is gone. Look like he takes after his Uncle in that department." Roy told them

"I'll start designing an arm that'll work for flame alchemy along with his usual alchemy." Winry told him

"Looks like he might have to stay for a bit in Central." Ed said

"The Scout Regiment left already. I'll talk to Najenda. Inform her of the situation." Roy said leaving the room

Winry followed Roy out the room, while Ed sat next to him.

"Get well soon buddy." Ed said

Petra woke up in her bed. She sat up and looked around. She appeared to be back in Central. She got out of bed and noticed her Scout jacket on the chair next to her desk. She put her jacket on and left her room. The hall she was walking in seemed familiar before she passed a door that said "Edward Mustang". She opened the door and noticed that the room was empty. Closing the door, she turned around to face Leone and Chelsea.

"So you're Edwards girlfriend?" Chelsea asked

"I have to find my squad right now." Petra said running past the two

"She's cute. I can see why Edward likes her." Leone said as the two continued to look for Sheele

" _Where is Edward?"_ Petra thought as she ran to find her squad

She overheard some chatter from the library. She opened the door to find Bulat, Susanoo, and Sheele sitting on the chairs in the center of the room.

"Hi Petra!" Bulat greeted

"Has anyone seen Captain Levi or Edward for that matter?" Petra asked

"Edward is out right now and Levi should be in the dining room with the rest of your squad." Susanoo lied

"Thank you." Petra said leaving the library

"Was it necessary to lie to her? She seems like a nice girl." Sheele asked

"We don't want her to worry. Tatsumi and Mine are taking care of Edward." Susanoo replied

"Oh well, I guess you're right." Sheele said before going back to reading

Petra made it to the dining room to find Levi and Najenda talking. The rest of her squad were sitting by the fire. She walked over to the rest of her squad.

"Hey Petra! Take a seat, how are you feeling?" Gunther asked as he sat up so Petra could sit down

She sat in his seat and looked at the rest of her squad confused.

"I'm feeling fine. Did something happen?" She asked

"You fainted during a mission. Gunther caught you and brought you back to camp. Then we sent you back here. We just finished up last night so we came back. Commander Erwin is moving his forces towards the East." Eld told her

"I don't remember fainting." She replied "All I remember was getting a bad feeling, then Gunther yelling my name."

They all looked around then back at her.

"We're in central for a while longer now. Night Raid had one of their members get hurt." Eld told her "It wasn't Edward though."

She felt relief after that statement. Gunther offered to take her out on the town, she humbly accepted. Petra never got to see Central other than when she was with Edward.

"Mine, are you still hungry?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes, I barely had anything to eat earlier." She replied

"We ate a half hour ago. You had 3 plates of food." Tatsumi exclaimed

"It's not my fault I'm always using up energy for Pumpkin to save you." She retaliated

Sheele and Leone arrived at the hospital and saw Tatsumi and Mine.

"Hey Tatsumi!" Leone yelled while her and Sheele ran over

"Hey Leone!" Tatsumi replied

"Where's Lubbock? Is he alright?" Leone asked

"Yeah, he's in the room right next to Edward. He only has a couple broken ribs and some bruises. Plus a minor concussion." Tatsumi replied

"Thank you!" Leone said running into Lubbock's room

"Mine, you ready for lunch?" Sheele asked her pink haired friend

"It's lunch already?" Mine exclaimed

"Actually it's 2:30 right now." Sheele told her

Mine grabbed Sheele and sprinted to the exit to get lunch. Leone walked back out of Lubbock's room and stood next to Tatsumi.

"So you and Mine?" Leone gestured

"What?!" Tatsumi exclaimed

"You can't hide that expression with your face. You two are in love." Lubbock said exiting his room

"Lubbock, you should be resting." Tatsumi told him

"I'll be fine." He said entering Edward's room and closing the door behind him

A couple hours had passed and the sun started to go down. Gunther was trying his best to show Petra anywhere but the crime scene of the attack. However, his plan seemed to fail when they arrived at the library her and Edward were at the day before.

"Why does it look like a battle was fought here?" Petra asked staring at the wall and the bullets on the floor

"Just a rogue alchemist is all." Gunther told her

"Let's go check what's on the other side." Petra said running down an adjoining alley

Gunther followed her and saw her take a right at the street up ahead. He arrived shortly after her and noticed her entering the alley of where the battle was actually fought.

"Petra wait!" Gunther yelled after her, but it was too late

She entered the alley and noticed she was stepping in blood, she noticed a torn white glove. She flipped it over and saw the transmutation circle. She dropped the glove and covered her mouth in shock.

" _Why would they all lie to me?"_ She thought

"We knew you would worry if you thought he was dead." She heard Gunther say from behind

She stood up and ran past him. He ran after her, but decided to stop after he realized where she was running.

Petra arrived at the hospital an hour later, running inside she found out where Edward was. She ran up to his floor and noticed Lubbock standing outside. She walked up to him and just stood there, she started to reach for the door handle.

"Petra, don't." Lubbock told her

"Why?" She asked

"They're about to perform surgery on him. He won't be under for it." He told her

"Who all is in there?" She asked holding back tears

"Winry, Ed, Riza, and Roy plus some doctors." He told her

"I think his girlfriend needs to be in there with him." She argued

A scream was heard from the room, it was Edward's and this freaked Petra out. Lubbock held her back as she tried to open the door.

"EDWARD!" She yelled through tears

"Calm down Petra!" Lubbock told her as he held her still

10 minutes passed and the door opened. Winry walked out and saw the two.

"It's okay to come in now." She told them

Petra went in first and Lubbock followed her in. She went to the left side of his bed and went to grab his hand. But she felt something metallic instead. Looking at his hand, she noticed his right arm was replaced with an automail arm. Winry signed it herself.

"He should be waking up soon. We'll give you two some room." Riza said as she and the others left the room

Petra pulled up a chair and sat next to Edward. She felt his hand close around hers. Looking up she saw him staring at her.

"Hey." He said weakly

Petra started crying as she got up and kissed him.

"You idiot, I told you to come back in one piece." She told him

"Well I needed a scar. So I guess I got it." He replied yawning

His eyes closed as he fell asleep. Petra climbed onto the hospital bed and layed next to him, falling asleep soon after.

Morning rose in Central, Akame woke up feeling sore. She sat up and stretched, she heard someone snoring next to her. She moved her head and saw who it was. Akame screamed and grabbed her Imperial Arms Murasame, pointing it at the person in her bed. He sat up and fixed his green hair, then noticed the blade three inches away from his face.

"Akame! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled

"Why are you in my room, let alone my bed!" She asked

"You asked me to come in here. I swear I was a perfect gentleman." He retorted

"Lubbock, I swear if you're lying!" Akame growled

"Do you not remember last night?" He asked her moving the blade away from his face

He stood up and Akame realized he was wearing what he wore last night, along with herself. He wasn't lying. She lowered her sword and put it away.

"What happened last night?" She asked

"Well for starters with all the assassination missions you've been doing you fell asleep on the couch last night. I moved you to your room then you dragged me down and held me like a teddy bear." He told her

"I guess I do need to take it easy. Let's go Lubbock." She said walking towards the door

"Where are we going?" He asked following her

"You're buying me breakfast." Akame smiled back opening the door and leaving

"Why are women so needy?" Lubbock asked himself following after her

Mine and Sheele were out shopping when they noticed Akame and Lubbock.

"Akame!" Sheele yelled waving her hand

"Good morning Sheele, Mine." Akame said to them

"Hey, where's Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked Mine

"Boss has him running an errand." Mine told him

"Lucky bastard." Lubbock muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tatsumi and Sinon were spying on the enemy camp located nearby.

"This is bad." Sinon said looking through her sniper scope

"What's the problem?" Tatsumi asked from the shadows

They were positioned on a cliffside overlooking the camp. The camp was located in a forest clearing. Bulat and Susanoo were in the forest waiting for the signal to begin the attack.

"Sinon." Tatsumi said

"Yes?" She replied

"The problem?" He asked again

"Oh right. The camp seems to be heavily guarded. The soldiers all look military. Also not to mention a certain person is down there." Sinon said adjusting her scope

He heard movement and told Sinon to hide. Tatsumi drew his sword and hid in the shadows. He heard familiar voices but waited to check before lowering his guard.

"Tatsumi, are you there?" He heard Bulat ask

"Yes, in the shadows." He replied

"New orders came in. We are needed back in Central. Susanoo already is heading back." Bulat told him

"Let's go then." Sinon said walking out to join him

Susanoo was resting in a tree when he heard movement down below him. The sun was high in the sky when we saw his friends walking below him. He jumped down and joined them.

"Hey Susanoo, did you see anyone following us?" Bulat asked

"I did not detect anyone. We are close to central anyway." Susanoo said as they started walking back

They were walking through a forest. Taking a dirt path that has clearly never been used. Susanoo and Bulat were leading while Sinon and Tatsumi were in the back. All of a sudden, Sinon stopped moving.

"Sinon?" Tatsumi asked

"Get down!" Sinon yelled as gunfire erupted from the tree's

The assassins were pinned down, they managed to crawl to the opposite treeline to hide.

"Sinon, can you see them?" Tatsumi asked

"Barely, are we all here?" She asked

Tatsumi looked around and only noticed Susanoo, he then felt a new sword on his back. Pulling it out he noticed it was Bulat's Imperial Arms Incursio. Looking back out into the clearing he noticed the body of his friend.

"Bulat!" Tatsumi yelled

"Tatsumi, we have to run." Sinon told him as she prepared a smoke grenade

"We can't leave him behind!" Tatsumi exclaimed

"He's already gone! We have to move now!" Sinon yelled as she threw the smoke grenade down onto the ground

The smoke went off and they ran. They kept running until the sounds of gunfire ceased.

"Stop here." Sinon told them

"We need a way to contact boss and tell her." Tatsumi said

"I have an idea. Susanoo, how close are we to Central?" Sinon asked

"We appear to be 5 miles out. If we intend to make a smoke signal they might see it." Susanoo told her

"Good." She said pulling out a smoke gun

She loaded a red smoke pellet and fired it up into the air.

"Let's keep moving towards Central. That most likely just drew their attention to this location." Sinon said picking up her sniper

They started to move when Tatsumi collapsed.

"Tatsumi!" Sinon yelled as he fell

She ran over and looked at his body. His shirt was dyed red and he was still bleeding.

"We need to get back soon otherwise he's going to die." Sinon told Susanoo

"All we can do is wait." Susanoo replied

Sinon looked for a way to stop the bleeding, while Susanoo stood watch. All they could do was wait for help.

Petra was looking out the hospital window when she saw a red flare in the distance. She opened the door and noticed Mine sitting outside talking to Akame.

"Petra, what's wrong?" Akame asked

"I saw a red smoke flare in the distance. It has to be Sinon's group. They're in trouble." She told them

"Akame, go tell Boss. Petra let's go help them." Mine said

"Who will stay here and protect Edward?" Akame asked

Lubbock walked up to them.

"Boss wants Mine to stay here. Akame and I are to go help them." He told her "You can come if you want Petra. But I advise staying here."

Akame and Lubbock left the hospital and began to run to where they saw the smoke signal. It required them to leave Central through one of the gates. They were making their way to the closest gate when Leone appeared in front of them.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Leone asked them

"Sinon's group is in trouble. Did you not see the red smoke signal?" Lubbock replied

"I did, but didn't know it was us in trouble." Leone said

"Well we have to go help them. They could be dying. Tatsumi could be dead." Akame said

"If Tatsumi died, Mine would be super pissed." Lubbock mentioned

"That's why we have to go now." Akame said as the two of them ran to the gate

The guards opened the gate and the two ran out into the forest surrounding the east side of Central. Akame kept on the ground while Lubbock took to the trees. They kept moving until they arrived at the location. Sinon was holding Tatsumi, Susanoo was in a protective stance. Lubbock dropped down and ran over.

"Is he alright?" He asked

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to get him out of her now." Sinon told him

"Then let's go." Akame said arriving shortly after

Susanoo picked up Tatsumi and they ran back to Central. Enemy soldiers appeared as they were running back. Susanoo handed Tatsumi to Sinon. He dealt with the soldiers while they continued to run.

They made it to the gate and a gunshot was heard. Lubbock fell over, blood coming out of his arm.

"Damn it. Not again." He said standing up

"Lubbock, get inside the gate." Sinon told him handing Tatsumi to Akame

"I got him Sinon. You guys get inside." He said

Activating his imperial arms, he quickly trapped the soldier. He was hung up in between the trees. Lubbock walked over to him.

"Who is your boss?" Lubbock asked

"Go to hell assassin." The soldier spat

"Wrong answer." Lubbock replied

He tightened his grip and cut the soldier's throat. He released the wires and returned them. He looked around for Susanoo, but couldn't find him. He heard an explosion and saw something land at his feet. Taking a closer look at it, his expression changed to shock.

"Susanoo…" He started when another shot was heard

He fell down and looked at his leg, bullet went clean through. He stood up and ran to the gate. Bullets flying past him or hitting him. He made it inside and the gate was closed. He saw Akame, her expression quickly changed from a warm smile to shock as he collapsed.

Lubbock woke up in a hospital room. He looked around and noticed Leone, before passing out again.

Waking up an hour later he saw Sheele sitting next to him.

"You're awake for real this time?" She asked

"What happened to me?" He asked her

"Well you got shot up. Questioning that soldier cost you your life almost." She replied

"He didn't even tell me anything useful." Lubbock said closing his eyes

"Well at least you're safe now." She said

"How's Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked her

"He's stable. You two almost shared the same fate." Sheele replied

"That's good to hear." Lubbock told her

"You should rest. Bulat and Susanoo would want you to be at full fighting capability to avenge them." Sheele told him

She stood up and left the room. Lubbock fell back asleep.

Mine left Tatsumi's room at the same time Sheele left Lubbocks.

"This is already starting off bad. We've been beaten and already lost two members." Mine said

"Well we just need to train to get stronger." Sheele told her friend

Edward walked out of his room, Petra helping him.

"Edward, are you certain you can leave?" Mine asked

"Doctors said I was fine to leave. I just need to take it easy for a few days." He told her

"Petra, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Mine told her

"Don't worry Mine. I'll keep an eye on him." Petra replied

They all left the hospital, waiting to come back in the morning. Tatsumi and Lubbock were admitted during the Evening, and Edward left that night. The next morning would be an interesting one.

Tatsumi awoke to feel pain in his chest. Looking around he noticed no one was in his room. He climbed out of his bed and changed into his clothes before he walked out into the hall. He saw the name on the door next to him. Entering Lubbock's room, he saw his friend awake.

"Tatsumi, shouldn't you be resting?" His friend asked

"I think I'm fine to be moving. Just no fighting for the both of us." Tatsumi told him

"Well Bulat and Susanoo would want us at full strength." Lubbock said

"Where is Susanoo?" Tatsumi asked sitting down

"He died protecting us. Soldiers blew him up." Lubbock stated

Tatsumi's expression disappeared. But luckily for them, Winry walked in to check on them.

"Winry? I thought you and Ed were heading back home?" Tatsumi asked

"Ed wanted to stick around to show Edward the perks of an automail arm. I came to check on you guys." She said

"Just a few bumps and bruises." Lubbock told her

"You two should be fine to head back to the palace. Just no combat for a while." Winry told them

Lubbock got up and started getting dressed. Once he was done, they left the hospital and made their way to the palace. They arrived when the sun was starting to set. Najenda was waiting for them in the courtyard when they arrived.

"Lubbock, did you see anything other than Susanoo's arm?" She asked

"No, I only saw the arm. But the explosion was strong enough that even he couldn't survive it." Lubbock told her

"Head inside and sit with the other's. We're having a meeting to discuss the plan." She said

They walked up the stairs and opened the door into the living room. The fire was lit, and the couches were arranged to face each other. Lubbock and Tatsumi sat down next to their team. Chelsea, Akame, and Leone were standing behind the couch. Sheele, Mine, Tatsumi, and Lubbock were all on the couch. The opposite couch had Sinon, Edward, Petra, and Lieutenant Yuki. Gunther, Oruo, and Eld were standing behind them.

Levi and Najenda walked in. All eyes turned in their direction.

"We have new orders." Najenda told them

"What's the plan boss?" Leone asked

"We are returning to night raid headquarters. Levi squad will be joining us. We leave tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last day in Central, tomorrow the real fight begins." Najenda said leaving the room

Levi nodded and his squad got up and left too. Petra kissed Edward before she left. Only Night Raid remained.

"Edward," Akame said "what can you use your arm for?"

He put put his hand on his arm, a blade extended from the lower arm.

"You can do it through your coat?" Sheele asked

"Yeah, my Uncle gave me his old State Alchemist coat." He told them

He got up and left the room. His red coat attracted everyone's attention.

"Looks like we better pack up." Sinon said leaving too

"Let's go Leone." Chelsea said

Slowly the members of Night Raid left, until Akame and Lubbock were the only two left. Akame sat down next to Lubbock.

"What were you thinking earlier?" She asked

"I wanted to know who their boss was." He told her

"But you could have died!" She exclaimed

"But I didn't. My luck was good." He said looking right at her

"Just promise me you won't go getting yourself killed." Akame said

"What's this change of heart?" Lubbock asked

"We can't afford to lose anymore teammates." She said

"Alright, I promise to not die." Lubbock said getting up and leaving

Akame smiled at his reassurance, before following him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night Raid returned to their headquarters. After everyone unpacked, they began their usual routine. Edward, Lubbock and Tatsumi were exploring the forest hunting for food.

"Why are we having to do the hunting? Akame could easily get enough meat for all of us." Edward asked leaning against a tree

"Because we never piss off the chef." Lubbock said as he felt his wire trap activate

"We got something?" Tatsumi asked

"Let's go check it out." Edward said

They followed Lubbock as they walked over to the trap. What they found shocked even them.

"Petra?" Edward asked

"Let me out of here!" She yelled at them

"Do I have to?" Lubbock asked

"Yes you moron!" She yelled

Lubbock released his trap and let Petra go. She walked over to Edward.

"How are you doing?" She asked hugging him

"I'm doing alright. My arm still hurts, but the pains going away." He said returning her hug

"Come on Tatsumi, Akame will kill us if we don't get some meat." He told his friend as they left

"Sorry about that. Lubbock set traps so we could get some food easier. What's up? Shouldn't you be with Levi and them?" Edward asked her

"He went with Gunther and Eld on a titan hunt. Also, Najenda says we should train more. So I think we should play a game." She suggested

"What game is that?" He asked her

"Follow me to find out." She said running off towards HQ

Edward ran after her and followed her to the training grounds. Akame and Sheele were waiting there for them.

"I brought him Akame!" Petra called out to them as she ran down to join them

She picked up a sword and walked over to join the girls. They all drew their weapons as Edward walked down to join them.

"What's going on?" He asked

"This is training." Sheele replied

"Take off your coat." Akame told him

"And your shirt!" Petra added

He did as he was told, he took off his red alchemist coat and removed his black shirt underneath.

"Now fight us." Akame said

He used his alchemy on his arm to create the blade extension. The girls charged him.

An hour later, Sheele was taken out of the fight due to her hitting her head against Edward's arm. Petra was growing tired, and Akame looked ready to go all day. Petra rushed Edward, he blocked the attack and used his alchemy to trap her feet. Akame was about to come in from above, but he rolled and dodged the attack. Edward released Petra and readied himself for the next attack.

"You're good Edward." Petra said

"I had a good teacher." He told her

" _Here goes nothing."_ He thought as he raised his left arm

He placed his fingers together and stared at the girls. Their eyes went wide as they quickly dodged to the side as he snapped. A plume of flame was sent right at them. They dodged it and looked back at him.

"When were you able to use flame alchemy without the gloves?" Akame asked

"I had a gut instinct telling me to try it out." He said

He then grabbed his left arm in pain and collapsed onto his knees. Akame rushed him and he blocked the attack before snapping again. She jumped and dodged the attack, he grabbed his arm in pain again. Akame landed and walked over to him, Petra ran over too.

"Edward, you have to stop over exerting yourself." She told him

"I'm fine. My arm just hurts a lot." He told them

"Your hands Edward." Akame noticed

He looked down and noticed the flame alchemy transmutation circle inscribed on his hands.

"What the hell." He muttered

He raised his left arm and snapped again, sending his arm into pain again but creating a plume of flame.

"Edward!" Petra yelled at him

"I'm fine. I promise." He told her struggling to get up

"No you aren't. You're going to bed now." She said firmly

"But the suns still out. And not to mention..." He argued

"Edward, you aren't helping yourself by doing this to yourself. Your body has to get used to this new ability." Petra retorted

"Alright, I'll go rest." He said as she helped him up

"Rest well." Akame told him as they walked off

They arrived at Edward's room. Petra opened the door and they walked in. She layed him down and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Women are always right." Petra said leaving his room

She closed his door and went to go join the others.

"Petraz." She heard behind her

"Captain, how was the hunt?" She asked turning around

"Eventful, Eld was injured and we need your help." He told her

"Got it." She replied as they left

Night came and Akame was cooking dinner when Tatsumi and Lubbock returned. They walked into the kitchen to drop off their food.

"Hey Akame!" Lubbock said

She jumped in surprise at hearing him. She spun around to see them standing there.

"Is everything alright Akame?" Tatsumi asked her

"Yeah, I was just preparing dinner. Did you two get some meat?" She asked returning to her cooking

"Yeah, we brought it into the storage room. I'm going to go check in on Mine. See you guys at dinner." Tatsumi told them leaving the kitchen

Lubbock moved closer to Akame. He was standing next to her when she realized this.

"Akame, is something wrong?" Lubbock asked her

"I need space to cook." She said turning to face him "I can't properly cook with you standing next to me."

"Alright, see you Akame!" He waved leaving the kitchen

"If you keep pushing him away someone else might snatch him up." Leone said

Akame freaked out and almost threw a knife at Leone.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked

"Long enough. Akame has feelings for a certain green haired assassin?" Leone teased

She went back to cooking and pretended to ignore Leone.

"If you don't act soon, I might snatch him up." Leone said leaving the kitchen

Akame finished cooking and went to find Mine. She needed her help and bad.

Mine was in the middle of talking to Sheele when Akame walked up.

"Mine, I need your help." Akame told her

"What's up Akame?" Mine asked

Akame leant in and whispered in Mines ear.

"How cute! I like you two together! Tatsumi and I will help out. Maybe Edward and Petra can help too." Mine suggested

Akame ran off to Edward's room to ask for his help. Edward walked out of his room as Akame ran right into him.

"Sorry Akame, didn't see you coming." He said getting up then helping her up "What's with the mad rush?"

"I need your help." She told him

"Sure, what's going on?" He asked back

Akame whispered in his ear her plan.

"Sounds good, I'll lend a hand." He told her

After that the two walked to the dining room to eat dinner. Levi squad would be eating later due to Eld's injuries.

They all ate and Najenda broke them the news.

"We have assignments. You'll be split into pairs to each take our your respected target. The target portfolios are in your rooms. Here are the teams; Sinon and Edward; Leone, Sheele, and Chelsea; Akame and Lubbock; Mine and Tatsumi. Take out your target and report back. That is all." She said before getting up and leaving

"This'll be fun." Edward said as Akame shot him a glare

As they were all leaving, Edward stayed behind to help Akame clean up after dinner. He walked into the kitchen and deposited the dishes into the sink.

"Edward, you have to be safe on your assignment." Akame told him

"No flame alchemy then I'm guessing?" He asked

"Just stay safe so Petra doesn't worry herself to death." Akame told him as she left the kitchen

Levi squad were all crammed into Elds room. As a group they looked after each other.

"Petra, can you and Gunther go grab some water?" Levi asked

They nodded and walked to the kitchen. Edward was in the middle of cleaning the dishes when they walked in.

"Hey Edward, wait Edward!" Petra said

She walked over and stared at him. Gunther couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you not in bed?" Petra scolded

"Akame needed help after dinner so I helped her out. I'm taking it easy, don't worry." He reassured her

"You better be, if so much as hear of any alchemy you did. You won't even be able to stand after the next training session." She said sternly

Gunther had filled a bucket of water while this whole conversation went down.

"Petra, I got the water." He said holding up the bucket

"I'll be out soon." She said as he left

Edward just stared at her while she stared at him.

"So no alchemy, got it." He said

"Yup. No alchemy, unless your life depends on it." She said

She quickly kissed him then left the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Each group met the following morning to discuss their targets as they left to hunt them. Sinon and Edward were tasked with killing a merchant who was supplying General Esdeath with weapons. Akame and Lubbock were tasked with killing a priest who was speaking out about the Rebellion. Leone, Sheele, and Chelsea were tasked with killing a general in the imperial army. Tatsumi and Mine were tasked with killing the ruler of a small colony. Each group knew what their target's schedule was and had an attack plan.

Sinon and Edward

They were walking through the market when they ran across the merchant.

"That's him." Sinon said

"How we doing this? Public or Private?" Edward asked

"Let's strike tonight when he's in his room." She told him

They walked away and went to the bar where the merchant stays. Edward rented a room and they went upstairs.

Entering the room Sinon sat down on the bed while Edward leant against the wall. The room was small and only had a bed and a dresser.

"Once he gets in his room, I can enter at night and take him out." Edward told Sinon

"Sounds good, we'll take him out then sneak out." She replied

All they could do was wait for their target.

A few hours past and the sun was setting, Sinon was fast asleep on the bed. Edward still listening. But he heard the voice of the merchant in his room next door. Edward quietly woke Sinon.

"Whats up?" She asked yawning

Edward pointed to the room next to them. He opened their door and walked out into the hall. He closed their door then opened the merchants door. The merchant was on his bed when Edward walked in. He closed the door and used his alchemy on his arm to create the blade. The Merchant heard this, but it was too late as Edward sliced the merchants throat. Returning to his room, Sinon had her gear all packed.

"Let's go." Edward said

They left the room and went through the window in the upper floor. Escaping into the shadow's they started making their way back to HQ.

"So you and Petra?" Sinon asked as they reached a treeline

"Not you too." Edward sighed

Akame and Lubbock

"Do I have to go to church?" Lubbock pleaded

"Yes, we need to hear what he's saying." Akame said grabbing his hand and taking him inside the church

They sat in the back. The priest began his sermon shortly after

An hour passed and they left the church, heading straight for where they were staying. They were staying in a Night Raid apartment. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Upon arriving, Akame went to the kitchen and Lubbock crashed on the couch.

"So what's the plan?" He asked

"We eat first." Akame said

"Just let me kill the guy, I can do it easily." Lubbock argued

"We aren't talking about this until after lunch." Akame told him

"Fine then, I'll go kill him now and be back before lunch." Lubbock said getting off the couch

Akame quickly tackled him back onto the couch.

"Akame, what the hell!" Lubbock yelled

"You aren't going anywhere until after you eat." She told him

"I can look after myself. I don't need protection all the time." He argued back

Akame started to form tears in her eyes. Lubbock noticed this.

"Akame, I'm sorry. I guess all this hunger is getting to my brain." He told her

She smiled and hugged him.

"Um, Akame?" He asked

"Yes?" She asked

"What are you doing?" He asked wearily

She hugged him tighter.

"What about lunch?" He asked

"Oh yeah." She said getting up and returning to the kitchen

Lubbock smiled and went to go sit at the table. Akame shortly placed lunch in front of them. They ate and then got to discussing the plan.

"If we just cut him with my sword he'll die." Akame suggested

"Yeah, but I can string him up and kill him." Lubbock mentioned

"Then let's string him up and I'll cut him." Akame said

"I like that. Now let's go to the church." He told her

They left the room and headed to the church. They walked in and made their way to the priest's room. Lubbock opened the door and got shot. Activating his imperial arms he managed to snag the priest, but he was still bleeding.

"Lubbock!" Akame yelled

"Just kill him already." Lubbock stated

Akame ran into the room and sliced the priest. The poison from her sword killed the priest quickly. She ran back out into the hall to help Lubbock.

"Why am I always getting shot?" He asked her

"I guess it's part of your charm." Akame told him

He laughed and simply looked at Akame.

"What charm?" He asked her

"Oh nevermind." She said helping him up

"First can we fix this bullet wound?" He asked her

"Sure thing." She smiled

An hour later Lubbock was all patched up. Akame packed away the medical tools.

"Thanks." He said putting his shirt back on

"Anytime." She told him

"Let's go report back. We should be back around midnight." He told her

Akame walked over and stood next to him.

"Akame, is there actually a problem?" He asked looking at her

She quickly kissed him and walked away. Lubbock was in shock at what just happened.

"Akame…" He started

"Let's head back to HQ." She said as she started to leave

Lubbock used his imperial arms to bring her back. He kissed her back.

"Now let's head back." He said to her

Mine and Tatsumi

They had walked out of a clothing store Mine just saw.

"Did you really need all these clothes?" Tatsumi asked struggling to hold all the stuff she bought

"Yes! I need a new dress for christmas." She replied

"That's next month though! Why did you buy it now?" He asked

"I liked the dress." She simply said

Tatsumi sighed and followed her to the house they were using as a base. She opened the door and they walked in. Tatsumi dropped everything onto the floor.

"Was that necessary?" She asked him

"They were really heavy." He complained

She approached him and kissed him.

"That's why I like you." She said smiling

"That's great to know." He replied

"Now, we have a ruler to kill." She said

"What's the plan?" Tatsumi asked as she picked up pumpkin

"Let's shoot him all the way from here." She suggested

"But we're right in the middle of town." He told her

"I guess I forgot that." She laughed

"I have a plan, but you might not like it." Tatsumi asked

"Why won't I like it?" She asked getting up in his face

"Because you may or may not have to try to charm the ruler." He said

"Absolutely not." She argued

"Fine, now how about we go get lunch?" Tatsumi asked her

"Sure thing!" She said taking his hand in hers as they left the house

They were walking through the streets when the Ruler decided to take a stroll. He noticed Mine and approached her.

"Excuse miss. I couldn't help but notice your dress. It fits you well." He told her

"Thank you. I had to make it myself." She told him

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am King Henry." He said bowing to her

"I'm Mine and this is Tatsumi." She introduced

"Pleasure to meet you two. Allow me to treat you to lunch in my palace. It's not everyday I get to meet new people." Henry said

"Thank you so much!" Mine smiled

They walked to the palace with King Henry. It was located at the end of the colony, it had 4 floors and looked more like a small castle. They entered the building and followed the King to the dining hall.

"Tatsumi, I notice you are a swordsman." He pointed out

"Yes, my friend gave me this sword when he died." He said pulling out Incursio

"Perhaps we should spar sometime later. I would like to see your skills." Henry said sitting down

"You got it." Tatsumi said sitting next to Mine

Lunch came out and they ate happily. After lunch the King excused himself and left the room.

"I like him." Tatsumi told Mine

"He doesn't seem like a bad person, but then again he is still our target." Mine replied

King Henry returned, wearing pants and a tank top.

"Tatsumi, are you ready?" He asked

"Always am." He said getting up and following the King

Mine followed too, making sure nothing bad happened to her boyfriend. They walked to a room containing all sorts of weapons and armor.

"This is where we will spar. Spectators will sit over there while we duel here." He said pointing around the room

Mine went to go sit in the spectator section. King Henry walked over and picked up a katana. Tatsumi removed his coat and his shirt. Then he drew Incursio.

"Shall we do this?" King Henry asked

Mine looked around and noticed that no one else was in the room but them.

"Let's go." Tatsumi said

Henry rushed Tatsumi, he blocked and swung at Henry. He rolled out of the way. Tatsumi remained composed while Henry rushed him again. Tatsumi blocked and jumped back. At this point, Tatsumi noticed a weak spot in his defense. He knew where to strike.

"Let's add a bit of a prize. The winner marries Mine." Henry added

Mine heard this and went to argue but was cut off by Tatsumi.

"Deal, also who says the other needs to be alive?" Tatsumi told him

Henry rushed and Tatsumi attacked the weak spot, slicing his chest open. Henry fell onto his knees. Tatsumi finished him with a quick attack. He walked over and sat next to Mine.

"This was your plan all along?" She asked him

"Yeah, I memorized his schedule." Tatsumi added

"We were victorious, now let's get out of here." She said

Tatsumi activated Incursio, he picked her up and broke through the roof. Flying back to their house. They landed and Tatsumi changed back to normal. They entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"Um Mine?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah." She replied

"I forgot my clothes in the palace." He told her

She looked over and noticed he didn't have his shirt on.

"We should probably head back to base now." She said blushing

"I think I packed an extra. I'll go put it on." He said leaving to his room

Mine decided that she would pack her clothes too. She went upstairs and started packing when Tatsumi walked into her room.

"You almost ready?" He asked her

"I'll be about five more minutes." She told him

He left and went back to his room. After five minutes passed she knocked on his door. He opened up and saw her.

"Let's go." She told him

He grabbed his luggage and followed her downstairs and out the door. They made their way out of town and started to walk back to Night Raid HQ.

Sheele, Leone, Chelsea

"How the hell are we supposed to kill a general!" Chelsea exclaimed laying on the couch in their apartment

"Maybe Leone can seduce him." Sheele chimed in from the kitchen table

"If he's hot. But Chelsea can mask her appearance." Leone said from the kitchen

"Yeah, but all the guys fall for you Leone." Sheele added

"Actually not true, Edward fell for Petra." Leone told them

"But those two have a history. What about Lubbock?" Chelsea asked

"Akame snatched him up." Leone replied

"What!?" Chelsea exclaimed

"I know right! Who knew Akame and the Pervert would be a couple." Leone said

"I have an idea!" Sheele chimed in

"What is it?" Chelsea asked

"We plant a bomb and blow him up!" Sheele replied

"Not bad. Might as well get Edward to torch him." Leone said

"Well Winry said she would help us build a bomb. She's headed over now." Sheele told them

"We can't involve her!" Chelsea added

"Wait, or did she mail me the parts?" Sheele asked herself

The door rang and Chelsea got up to answer it. A package was at their doorstep, she picked it up and closed the door. Sheele walked over and took the package from her, putting it on the kitchen table. Opening it, she became happy.

"She mailed it all built!" Sheele exclaimed

The other two women looked at each other then back at Sheele holding the bomb.

"So how does it work?" Leone asked

"I push this button here then wait about two minutes." Sheele said pointing to the button on top

"So Leone takes it and hides it under his bed. Then boom, no more general?" Chelsea asked

"Or we leave it on his doorstep. He lives in an apartment close to us." Leone added

They left their apartment and walked over to the generals apartment. They knocked on the door and a blonde man opened the door.

"You must be Night Raid, come in." He said

They all panicked as they slowly entered. They then noticed the Scout Regiment leaders in there.

"What are the scouts doing here?" Sheele asked

"We came here after the General called for us. He had some info on titans, he's tied up in his bed if you need to kill him." Erwin told them sitting back with the rest of them

"How's Edward holding up?" Hange Zoe asked

"He's doing well. Still getting used to using his Automail arm." Leone said

"That's good. Did one of you want to go kill him?" She asked pointing to the bedroom

Sheele walked in and put the bomb down. She pulled out her Imperial Arms and cut his head off. However, a sniper shot was heard followed by a thud. Erwin rushed into the room with Leone. Sheele was laying on the ground, Erwin picked her up and brought her into the main room. He laid her down on the couch.

"Is she ok?" Chelsea asked

"She took a bullet to the brain. I'm sorry." Erwin told her

The room grew somber, a teammate was just killed.

"We'll go with you back to Night Raid HQ." Erwin added

"That's not necessary, but ok." Leone said

"We have to talk to Levi anyway. Get a status report." Miche told her

They carried Sheele's body through the town. It was night so they easily made it out undetected. They scouts had their gear and scout attire on, they reached the forest and switched to using the 3D maneuver gear. Hange Zoe was carrying Chelsea while Miche was carrying Leone. Erwin was carrying Sheele's body.

They arrived back at HQ around the same time everyone else had. Mine noticed Erwin carrying a body, she then noticed the purple hair.

"SHEELE!" Mine yelled as she ran over

Everyone else heard this and ran over too. Erwin laid Sheele on the ground. Mine knelt next to her friend.

Levi squad walked out and Petra noticed Sheele's body. She ran over to her body. Levi and the others approached Commander Erwin.

"Levi, we need to discuss a tactic to deal with the titans." Erwin said

"Let's do it inside. They just lost a comrade." Levi said as they walked inside

Mine was crying over Sheele's body, Tatsumi doing his best to comfort her. Leone and Chelsea had blank expressions on their faces. Sinon was kneeling next to Sheele. Lubbock was comforting Akame, while Edward stood from afar and watched. Memories of Sheele flooded his brain, training with her, talking to her, and being around her. Petra saw him and walked over to him. She hugged him and he returned her hug.

"It'll be ok. We'll avenge her." Petra said

"I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what they did." He told her

"I know you will." Petra said kissing him

Sinon looked at her head and noticed the bullet wound.

"I know who did it." She muttered

"What was that Sinon?" Tatsumi asked

"I know who did it." She told them


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sinon and the others were inside at the dinner table. They buried Sheele before that. After, Mine escaped to her room and was still there.

"What do you mean. If we know who killed her we should be after them." Tatsumi said

"They would have left by now. We would have to lay a trap and even then we still have no idea if it would work or not." Sinon told them

"We have to at least try something then." Lubbock said

"For all we know, we followed us here." Edward chimed in

"Then torch the forest down!" Lubbock exclaimed

"Then our base wouldn't be hidden anymore would it." Edward retorted

"Would you two calm down. If the assassin left then we have time to prepare. Besides, we should be resting and preparing for Esdeath to show up." Akame told them

"She's right. If Esdeath shows up at our current state we would lose." Leone told them

"Alright, we can hunt the assassin later. We've all had a rough day, I vote we go to bed." Tatsumi said

They all left the table except for Edward. He looked down at his hands and noticed the transmutation circle got darker. He then stood up and went to his room. Petra was outside waiting for him.

"What took you so long to get back?" She asked

"This." He said holding his hand up to view the circle

"It's gotten darker." She said

"I can't tell if that's a bad thing or a good thing." He replied

"We can call your Uncle Ed in the morning." She told him

He opened his door then stopped halfway. Looking back at her.

"Why were you waiting for me?" He asked

"I wanted to make sure you're ok. I just want you to be safe after all." She smiled

"You really are the perfect girl." He said

"I know. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She said kissing him then leaving

Edward walked into his room and saw Leone sitting on his bed causing him to jump

"Dear lord Leone. What are you doing in here?" He asked hanging up his coat

"I came here to see you." She said

"We'll I would like to go to bed, and I can't do that with you sitting on it." He said pointing at her

"Then join me." She said seductively

"A. Petra would kill me. B. You're not really my type." He told her

"I know all that. I just get really bored in my room." She said sprawling out on his bed

"I think I'll just go sleep on the couch then." He said leaving his room

Edward woke up on the couch the next morning. Akame hovering over him.

"Why are you on the couch?" She asked him

"Leone stole my room." He replied sitting up stretching

"Well you now get to help make breakfast." Akame told him walking into the kitchen

Edward got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He walked in right as Akame and Lubbock were kissing. He just stood in the doorframe and watched it happen.

"Click." He said pretending to take a photo of the two

"Damn it Edward." Lubbock said chasing after his friend

Akame laughed and the two ran out of the kitchen.

Breakfast was served and Lubbock and Edward were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Asked Leone

"I have no idea. All of us were in the kitchen then those two ran out." Akame told her

"I'll go find them." Sinon said

"I'll go too. Never hurts to have an extra set of eyes." Petra added in

They left and walked outside. They made their way into the forest and began their search.

"Where could they be?" Petra asked after they were searching for 15 minutes

"I don't know. We might need more help if we want to locate them. We should head back." Sinon told her

They began walking back, wondering where they could possibly be.

Edward awoke to find himself in what appeared to be an abandoned mine. He looked around and noticed Lubbock laying on the ground.

"Lubbock." Edward asked nudging his friend

Lubbock woke up and stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked

"I have no idea." Edward said

Edward looked above them and noticed the hole they fell through.

"Up there. If we can get up there we can get out." Lubbock pointed out

"I can try using my alchemy to get us up there." Edward said clapping his hands then putting them on the ground

A pillar rose and carried the two up and out. A group of bandits had noticed them pop up.

"Who are you guys?" Their leader asked pointing a sword at them

"We're with Night Raid." Edward told him

Before the leader could answer, Lubbock had his wires wrapped around the leader's neck.

"One wrong move and he's dead." Lubbock told them

A bandit decided to rush Edward, Lubbock killed the leader. Edward did the first thing he could think to do, much to Petra's wishes. He snapped his fingers and burnt the bandit to ashes.

"Damn Edward. That was cool." Lubbock said as he killed another bandit by throwing his wires through their chest

Four bandits remained. Lubbock was trapping one of them when a bandit rushed up behind him and slashed his back. Edward snapped his fingers and vaporized that bandit. Lubbock killed the one he trapped and two remained. Lubbock had one trapped so they could interrogate him, the last one rushed Edward right as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A spike rose up and pierced the bandit's chest. Edward walked over to the last one.

"How do we want to do this?" Lubbock asked using his wires to attempt to patch up his back

Edward got closer to the bandit.

"Ever wonder what it's like have your eyes burned?" Edward asked him

"Go to hell! The bandit spat

"Very well." Edward said snapping as the bandits eyes lit on fire before going out

"You bastard! I can't see now!" The bandit yelled

Edward punched the bandit across the face with his Automail arm.

"Now answer our questions nicely or you'll get more like that." Edward told him

"Fine fine." The bandit said

Edward received all the information he needed then told Lubbock to let him go.

"You're free to go." Edward said beginning to walk away before he spun around and snapped, torching the last bandit

"Edward, that was brutal." Lubbock told him as Edward helped him up

"I got all the information we needed. It was a necessary step." Edward replied as they started to walk

"So, do you have any idea where in the forest we are?" Lubbock asked him

"No clue, should we send a signal?" Edward replied

"Sure." Lubbock said

Edward raised his hand and snapped, creating a plume of fire straight in the air. Clutching his left arm in pain after.

"What's wrong?" Lubbock asked noticing his friend in pain

"Using flame alchemy without the gloves causes my body to fight against me." Edward said

"I really hope they saw the fire." Lubbock said before passing out from blood loss against a tree

"Same here." Edward said

Back at HQ, Akame saw the plume of fire and ran to the origin. Arriving 10 minutes later, she saw them laying against tree's. She approached Lubbock and felt for a pulse. She kept searching, but she couldn't find one.

"Akame, is he?" Edward asked

Akame nodded through tears.

"DAMN IT!" Edward said punching the ground

Edward then thought back to what his Uncle told him about human transmutation, how no one ever got it to work. However, Ed figured out what he did wrong and wrote down the right way to do it on a sheet of paper Edward had hidden in his automail arm.

"Akame. I can save him." Edward told her as he stood up

"How?" She asked him

"I'll explain later. I'll get him back to base. I need you go get these supplies for me." He said handing her the sheet of paper

She read it and rushed off to get the materials for human transmutation. Edward carried the body back to HQ. Petra saw him walking up and ran to help.

"Take him to the training ground." He told her

She took Lubbock and ran him to the training ground. Edward was close behind when he saw Akame running behind them with all the materials. They arrived and Edward picked up a sword, he drew the transmutation circle his Uncle showed him.

"Place him in the center." He told Petra

Lubbock was placed in the center. Edward took the supplies from Akame and put them in the center. He pulled out a knife and cut his hand, dropping the blood into the circle. It activated the circle and Edward placed his hands on it. Petra and Akame were watching from the balcony as this happened. A giant eye appeared in the middle and Edward was transported to the person who he needed to talk to.

"I see you have tried what your Uncle did." Truth said

"What is it going to cost, to save his life?" Edward asked

"I present two options, the option to never use Flame Alchemy without the gloves, or your left leg." Truth told him

"Seems like a low price to pay for the Law of Equivalent Exchange." Edward stated

"His soul is still alive. Now pick before I change my mind." Truth told him

"I'll take the first option." Edward said

"Good choice." Truth said

Edward was transported back to the training grounds.

He looked up and noticed Lubbock breathing. The circle was deactivated and disappeared back into the sand. Petra ran over to Edward, and Akame to Lubbock.

"Are you ok?" Petra asked him

"I'm fine." He told her

"The flame alchemy circles are gone from your hands." She said

"I gave them up to save his life." He told her

"How noble of you. But now you can't use flame alchemy." She told him

Edward pulled out the gloves his father gave him before leaving Central.

"I thought they were destroyed." Petra told him

"Dad always told me to keep and extra pair. Plus it's just drawing a transmutation circle on a glove. Not that hard." He told her

She laughed and looked over at Akame and Lubbock.

"Will he be his normal self?" Petra asked

"He should be. Truth said something about his soul still being alive so I didn't have to pay that much." He told her

Akame helped Lubbock up and took him to his room so he could sleep. Petra and Edward were still in the training grounds. Edward looked to his left.

"Look at that, the sunset is beautiful." He told her

"Where did the time go?" She asked

"Good question." He said wearily before passing out

"Edward!" Petra yelled as he hit the ground

He woke up in his bed and sat up. He stretched and got out of bed. Looking around his room he noticed someone sleeping at his desk. She stirred and he saw the scout regiment logo on her back. Petra was sound asleep as the moonlight lit her face perfectly. Edward silently opened the door and left the room. He decided to take a walk around Night Raid Headquarters. He walked past Akame's room and heard her polishing her sword. He lightly knocked the door and entered.

"You're up late." She said

"I actually just woke up. I figured I would check in on you." He told her as he sat across from her

"Thank you. For earlier." She said looking up at him

"He's my friend, I'd do anything to save my friends." He told her

"Even if it costs you your life?" She asked him

"Even if it does, I'll do it." He smiled at her

"We usually take lives and here you are creating life." Akame told him

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked

"Well you brought Lubbock back from the dead." She smiled

"Oh yeah." He laughed

"Then you and Petra are found to have a kid too." She told him

"Woah. Let's not jump that far ahead. We still need to save the Capital first." Edward said defensively

Akame laughed and put her sword away.

"You ready for christmas?" She asked him

"That's what, in 3 weeks?" Edward replied

"Yup, it'll be here faster than you know it." Akame smiled

"I'll have to go shopping at some point." He said scratching the back of his head

"Better hurry up." She replied standing up

Edward rose also and leant up against her closet door.

"You should go to bed. You've had a rough day. Get some rest." He said leaving her room

He continued his walk until he arrived at the living room. Leone was asleep on the couch. He picked her up and took her to her room. Placing her in her bed, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. Leaving her room, he saw an owl sitting on the balcony. He walked over and leant next to it.

"So Chelsea, do you usually do this?" He asked her

Chelsea appeared next to him.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked

"You were staring right at me." He laughed

She laughed too and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him

"Sure." He replied

"This is going to sound weird, but when did you first kill another person?" She asked

"Well I was 16 and sitting at home practicing alchemy when my friend Rose Yuki called." He said

"That's Lieutenant Yuki isn't it?" She asked

"Yup, we've been friends since our childhood. Anyway, she called me and told me that she was at a party and some guy was trying to force himself on her. I ran over and arrived at the party. She was waiting outside fending off the guy. Naturally I walked over and hit the guy. I told him if I ever saw him near her again I'd kill him. The next morning I was walking through town with her when he and couple others appeared in front of us, they were armed of course. I slipped on my flame alchemy gloves and burnt them all alive. My father was surprised I was able to quickly make that decision to kill them. Anywho, that's my story." He told her

"How many were there?" She asked him

"About eight. But because I wasn't as skilled as I am now it took multiple strikes. I might have just been so mad at them that I purposely did it more than once to them." He replied

Chelsea yawned and almost fell over on Edward.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." He told her picking her up

He carried her to her room and opened the door for her, then put her down in the doorway.

"Good night Edward." She yawned

"Good night Chelsea." He said closing her door

He walked back to his room and climbed back into his bed. He felt another person next to him, turning over he noticed the ginger hair. She had changed into her night gown. Edward closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christmas was a week away and Night Raid was decorating the HQ. Lubbock was helping set the tree up with Chelsea. Akame and Tatsumi were baking cookies in the kitchen. Mine, Leone and Petra were out shopping at a nearby town.

"I can't find anything perfect for Tatsumi." Mine complained

"Maybe you can give him a different gift." Leone said nudging Mine

"I'm not doing that!" Mine exclaimed

"Suit yourself." Leone laughed

"Didn't he say he needed a new sword?" Petra asked

"I completely forgot about that! I know where it is! Let's go!" Mine exclaimed running towards the blacksmith shop

They arrived and saw the sword. It was an expensive sword. Mine poured all her money out and bought the sword.

"Mine, that costed a lot." Leone told her

"He's just that special." Mine said

Petra was looking at a jewelers stand. She noticed a silver ring with alchemical symbols on it. Petra bought the ring and put the ring box in her pocket.

"Petra, did you just buy something for Edward?" Leone asked as she joined them

"Yeah, I saw a ring with alchemy on it. Figured he would like it. Because he's an alchemist and what not." She told them

Edward was out in the forest gathering firewood. Leaving footprints as he walked through the snow. He gathered the last bundle of wood and walked back to HQ. Walking inside he placed the bundles next to the fire place. He took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"I smell sweetness." He said sitting on the couch

"Want to help with the tree?" Chelsea asked

Edward stood up and walked over to help. They finished placing the ornaments on the tree and stood back to admire their work.

"Looks great." Akame said exiting the kitchen

"Thanks." They said in unison

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Akame asked

"Mine, Petra, and Leone are out shopping. Najenda went to the revolutionary army camp." Lubbock told her

"How long until the cookies are done?" Chelsea asked

"About another hour or two." Akame replied

"You mind if we borrow Tatsumi?" Edward asked her

"Sure. Chelsea can help me instead." Akame said

The boys walked inside the kitchen and approached Tatsumi.

"The plan is going down." Lubbock said

"But they're still out. What if we run into them." Tatsumi said

"We take our chances." Edward said

"Alright, let's go." Tatsumi replied taking his apron off and putting it on the table

They left the kitchen and put their coats on. They then walked outside and started walking to the town nearby.

They were walking when they saw a pink figure in the distance. They quickly hid. Mine, Leone, and Petra were walking by them. Not noticing them, or so they thought. As they left their sight, the boys kept moving this time faster.

The town was only 30 minutes away. They arrived and saw what shops were open. It was early afternoon and the sun was blocked by the clouds.

"Alright, time to do our shopping." Edward said

They stopped by multiple stores trying to find gifts to buy. They bought stuff for others, but saved most of their money for their significant others. Lubbock noticed something out of the ordinary. He looked at it closer. It was a necklace with a pair of swords on it. One was ruby and the other was emerald.

"I quote, 'Necklaces are lame'." Edward said laughing behind him as he bought it

"Shut up." Lubbock said storing the necklace case in his inner coat pocket

"Let's go you two. We still got more to do." Tatsumi told them

They kept moving throughout the town. Tatsumi ran into a clothing store and the other two waited outside.

"So you gonna pop the question?" Lubbock poked at his friend

"Dude, off course not. Well not yet. You have to give these things some time." He told him

Tatsumi walked back out with a dress slung over his shoulder. The other two just looked at him.

"She really wanted this dress ok?" He told them as they kept walking

"So Edward, what are you going to get Petra?" Lubbock asked

"No idea yet. I was thinking a baby." He said as the two stopped in their tracks with their jaws dropped "Relax guys, I'm joking."

"You better be." Lubbock told him

"We've barely been dating. We don't jump that fast." Edward argued

They kept walking until Edward saw something that caught his attention. Walking closer he saw his answer. It was a necklace that had a small locket with a picture inside.. He quickly bought it and the clerk swapped the photo out with one of them Edward had taken a while back. He put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's head back before Akame kills us." Edward told them

"Why would she kill us?" Tatsumi asked

"Because we left Chelsea with her to cook." Lubbock told them

Instantly the three began sprinting back to their HQ.

They arrived back at HQ and carefully opened the door. Lubbock peaked his head in and saw Akame asleep on the couch. He signaled to the other's to enter. They slowly entered and hung their coats up, before retreating to their rooms. Lubbock was the last to leave and Akame woke at the last second.

"Afternoon." She yawned

"Hey! How was baking with Chelsea?" He asked her

"It was fun. We talked about you guys." Akame told him

"I have to go drop something off in my room and I'll be right back." He said running to his room

He opened his door and closed it. Sighing a sigh of relief he went to remove the necklace but froze when he heard someone behind him.

"What's that you're reaching for?" Leone asked him

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" He exclaimed jumping in fear

"I wanted to see what you bought Akame." She said

"You'll have to wait. I don't trust you." He told her

"Please?" She begged

"Fine. But no blabbing." He told her as he pulled out the case and opened it to show her

"Oh my god. How much was that?" Leone awed

"About half of my money." He replied honestly

"She'll love it. I can tell you that much. I'll go see what the others bought." Leone told him leaving his room

Instead of running to Edward's room, she ran back to Akame.

"Akame." She whispered into the living room

"What's up Leone?" She asked walking into view

"We need to go shopping." Leone told her

"Am I supposed to get Lubbock a present?" Akame asked in her normal childlike manner

"Yeah, that's what good girlfriends do. Now come on, if we leave now we can be back by night." Leone said as they left HQ and ran to the town

"Has anyone seen Akame?" Lubbock asked as he entered the living room

Mine and Tatsumi were sitting on the couch, while Edward and Chelsea were talking about recent assignments.

"Nope, haven't seen her. Sorry dude." Tatsumi told him

"Hey Edward, where's Petra and the rest of them?" Lubbock asked

"They decided to go titan hunting. They should be back anytime now." He said looking at the clock

"You guys down for a game of cards?" Lubbock asked pulling out a deck of cards

"You guys can play. I'm going to get some fresh air." Edward said as he walked outside

He walked out onto the porch and saw something familiar on the ground. He walked over to it and looked at it. It was his 3D maneuver gear he left behind in Central. Looking around he didn't see anyone. He picked it up and put it on, then looked up. Looking into the forest he saw Oruo standing there.

"Oruo, is something wrong?" He asked

"We need your help. There were more titans than we expected." Oruo told him

Edward removed his black coat and was only wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Oruo handed him a scout regiment cloak to put on. Edward put it on and followed him into the forest.

Using their gear, they reached the cliffside where Tatsumi met Levi for the first time. Petra was seen kneeling on the ground, Eld next to her.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked Oruo

"She'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of her after a titan hit her." Oruo explained

The two walked over. Eld left as Edward knelt next to her.

"You holding in there?" He asked her rubbing her back

She shot up and hugged him.

"Be safe down there." She told him

"I remember my training. But I will be. Hold onto these for me." He said handing her his flame alchemy gloves

He stood up and walked over to the cliffside. Jumping off he fired an anchor into a tree down below. Drawing his swords out of their sheaths, he flew into the forest. Levi and Gunther were standing on a branch when Edward landed next to them.

"What's the plan?" He asked

"We have 20 titans that are coming up that direction. You and I will attack them head on while Gunther picks off the stragglers." Levi told him

Edward shot an anchor and flew towards the titans. He first saw a 3 meter titan approaching him. He used his gas to push him to the side and fired an anchor into it's neck. Boosting in he swung his blades and cut the nape of the titan clean off.

"I forgot how much fun this was." He said landing on a branch as the titans body fell

He looked and saw more taller titans approaching. He fired an anchor and flew straight at them. Counting three 15 meter tall titans, he quickly came up with a plan. He fired into the neck of one, and killed that one. Before jumping off its neck and flying straight towards the second titan. Slashing he killed the second one and fired an anchor into the third titan's eye. Edward released the anchor and used his gas to propel him behind the titan. He spun and fired an anchor into it's neck. Reeling himself in, he slashed the titan's nape off. He rode the titan down to the ground and hopped off when it landed.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." He told himself as he popped his back

"Impressive moves." Gunther said as he landed next to Edward

"Thank's. Petra taught me a all I know about this gear." He smiled back

"That makes four dead titans. Levi said that you can have them all if you wanted." Gunther told him

"It'll be my pleasure." Edward said as he shot off towards the titans

He flew straight into the mass of them that were coming. Slicing and dicing his way through, he managed to kill seven titans before he had to use his gear to lock onto them. He saw a blur appear and the rest of the titans were dead. Edward felt his anchor come loose as he plummeted to the ground. Firing his anchor into a tree he managed to fall through the tree and land on the ground. Before he had landed, he removed his gear and let it fall separate.

He laid on the ground. Shocked at what just happened.

"Hi there!" He heard as he looked up

"Hi, were you the blur that knocked me down and killed them all?" Edward asked him

"Yup, the names Wave. This here is my Imperial Arms Grand Chariot." He said holding up his sword

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." He said standing up

"Sorry about knocking you down. I wanted to kill the titans." Wave said

"It's fine." Edward told him as he put his gear back on

"Are you with the Scout Regiment?" Wave asked

"My girlfriend is, I'm with a different group." Edward replied

"Night Raid?" Wave asked

"How'd you know?" Edward asked him

"Hunch. Anyway, I need to talk to Tatsumi." He told him

"I'll get him. Why don't you stay here." Edward suggested

"Don't worry. I'm just here to visit a friend. I have some news to tell him." Wave said

Edward had Wave follow him back to HQ. They walked in the front door.

"Wave!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he got up to greet his friend

"Nice to see you Tatsumi!" He replied

"What brings you here?" Lubbock asked greeting him too

"Najenda sent for me and another. Apparently something about filling in holes in the team." Wave said

"We are down three members after all." Edward replied

Wave pulled Lubbock aside and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went back to the card game.

"Everything alright?" Tatsumi asked

"Yup, I'll tell you later tonight. Can you show me my room maybe? I had a tiring day getting here undetected." Wave told him

"Sure thing." Tatsumi told him

Wave followed Tatsumi to his room. Bulats old room was converted to fit Wave's style. He crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

Tatsumi returned to the game. Edward went back to his room to drop his gear off then hang with his friends. He opened his door and saw Petra sound asleep in his bed. He carefully placed his gear down and walked back out, closing the door behind him. Levi was waiting outside for him.

"How is she?" He asked

"Sound asleep." Edward told him

"Good to hear." Levi said walking back to his room

Edward then walked back to join his friends. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and good memories.

Morning rose and Petra woke up. Looking next to her she was expecting to find Edward. However, he wasn't there. She got up out of bed and opened the door. Still wearing her red nightgown, she walked down the halls to the living room. There she saw all the Night Raid members asleep. Mine was asleep on Tatsumi's lap while his head was leant back on the couch. Lubbock's head was on the table and Akame was asleep in one of the other couches. Leone was sound asleep in front of the fire like a cat. Then she saw Edward on the floor passed out. Chelsea walked out of the kitchen and saw her.

"Morning Petra!" She said

"Morning. What happened here last night?" Petra asked sitting at the table

"We played cards and drank. You should have seen Edward. He was unbeatable, until Leone punched him and knocked him out." Chelsea laughed

"She what!" Petra exclaimed

"I'm kidding about the last part. Around 2 o'clock in the morning he fell asleep." Chelsea told her

"Did you not play?" Petra asked

"I did, but went to bed when the drinks came out." Chelsea said sitting across from her

Akame woke up and stretched from the couch. Standing up she walked over to the table and sat next to Petra.

"Tired?" Chelsea asked

"Yes, the game was fun. But Lubbock lost all his money pretty quickly." She yawned

"Is that a bad thing?" Chelsea inquired

"Now it means that he can't get me a christmas present." Akame said sadly

"Akame, he already went shopping. The boys went shopping yesterday." Petra said patting her friend on the back

Gunther and Eld strolled in and noticed the sleeping assassins.

"Morning Petra." Gunther greeted her walking over

He and Eld were dressed already. Then Petra realized that she was wearing her night gown in front of her friends. Eld noticed her expression change.

"Don't worry Petra. We would still be in our pajamas if we just woke up." Eld reassured her as he sat down

"How long have you guys been up?" Petra asked them

"Since these guys feel asleep. We got back from a night patrol and heard the card game going on. We came back in here when we woke up to find them all asleep." Gunther told her

"Anyway, Captain gave us the rest of the month off." Eld told her

"He did?" Akame asked

"Yup, Eld and I were planning on visiting some friends that are nearby. Oruo decided to go with Levi back to Erwin's forces. What are your plans Petra?" Gunther asked her

"I was planning on staying here." She smiled

Eld looked at the clock and realized they had to leave if they wanted to make the train. They bid farewell and left.

"What about your family Petra?" Chelsea asked

"You guys are my family." She replied

"I should probably cook breakfast." Akame said

"Or we can go out to eat." Chelsea said

The girls went to go change into normal clothing and left for breakfast.

Edward woke up and looked at the clock.

"It's noon already, man how much did I drink last night?" He asked himself standing up

Lubbock had awoken too and lifted his head.

"I blame Leone if I throw up today." Lubbock said pushing himself up

"Same here." Tatsumi groaned as he carefully lifted Mines head up and placed it back down

"I know a good way to wake up." Edward told them

"What would that be?" Tatsumi asked

"Morning training session." Edward replied

They all nodded in agreement and walked to the training grounds. It was covered in snow, but the boys toughed it out. Removing their shirts they each pulled out a weapon. Edward picked up a Katana, Tatsumi his normal sword, and Lubbock a small dagger. They formed a triangle and the fight began. Edward blocked an attack from Tatsumi and dodged Lubbocks. Swinging his leg, Lubbock connected with Edward's stomach. Tatsumi rushed but tripped in the snow. Lubbock hit a piece of ice and slid into the wall.

"This may have been a bad idea." Tatsumi said

"You idiots don't say." They heard Sinon say

"Sinon?" Lubbock asked standing up to see her holding their shirts

"Now come back and get dressed." She said

They all got up and walked to her. They put their shirts back on.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked her

"After Sheele died, I went back to Central and talked to Kirito and Asuna. Your father and mother miss you by the way, you should call them." Sinon told them

"Did you ask about Sheele's murderer?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes. They had some more information on them. But I ran into to them a couple days ago. They won't be moving again." She said

"You killed him?" Lubbock asked

"Yup." Sinon replied

They walked back to the living room. Everyone one else was awake and cleaning up the mess of bottles. Wave walked in and noticed Sinon.

"Is she new?" Wave asked Tatsumi

"This is Sinon, she just got back from a mission." Tatsumi told his friend

The girls arrived and noticed everyone else up. Sitting in the living room, they talked for about an hour.

Sinon went to go sleep because her trip had exhausted her. Petra was sitting next to Edward on the couch, her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a nap.

 _She was standing in a forest. Gunther's body was in front of her._

" _Petra! Move!" She heard Eld yell as a titan picked her up_

 _Eld sliced the titans arm off, dropping Petra. As she was falling someone swung by and grabbed her._

" _Can't have you dying on me." Edward told her_

 _They landed on a branch high up. She looked around and noticed others she knew. They were all using 3D maneuver gear._

" _Where are we?" She asked him_

" _A forest near the Capital. titans were spotted so we came to eliminate them." Edward said_

" _What happened to Gunther?" She asked_

" _I'll explain later. Stay here for now." He said jumping off and returning to the fight_

 _Edward noticed the last titan, he went in for the kill but got snagged by it. The titan threw him across the forest. Using his alchemy, he created a wall to land on. Lubbock swung in and the titan punched him right out of the air._

" _Lubbock!" Edward yelled as his friend landed on the ground motionless_

 _Wave and Tatsumi went after the titan. Tatsumi was grabbed and slammed into a tree, Wave had the same fate. Petra stared in horror as her friends were killed. Edward rushed and threw his swords at its eyes. The titan's mouth was open. Petra noticed the white gloves on his hand. Flying into it's mouth, the titan bit down. His automail arm destroyed. An explosion came from inside the titan and it vaporized, along with Edward._

"No!" Petra yelled waking up covered in sweat

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he looked at her

She looked around the room and noticed them all still there. Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Wave were all still there. She looked at the clock and noticed the time, 5 o'clock.

"Petra, is everything alright?" Wave asked her

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." She said getting up and leaving

Edward followed her and closed the door after they walked into his room.

"Petra, something is clearly bothering you." Edward said leaning against a wall

Petra turned around and hugged him, tears flowing down her face.

"Promise me you won't ever do something that will get you killed." She sobbed

"I promise. Is that your dream was about?" Edward asked her

"We were in a forest near the Capital. You rescued me from being eaten, but Gunther was dead. After, you jumped back into the fray. You got knocked back, Lubbock was slammed into the ground, Tatsumi and Wave were both slammed into trees. You sacrificed yourself to kill the titan." She told him tightening her hug

"Well for one, after I rescued you I would have called a retreat." He told her returning her hug

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She smiled

"You would still be the same badass girl I fell in love with." He told her

"What was that last part?" She blushed looking at him

"Um, I can explain?" He said

She leant in and kissed him.

"You would still be the alchemist I fell in love with." She told him

"You've had a tiring day. Get some rest." He said kissing her forehead and exiting the room

She changed into her nightgown and crawled into the bed, placing her head on the pillow she fell asleep.

Edward returned to the living room and sat back down.

"Everything good?" Tatsumi asked him

"Yeah. She just had a nightmare." Edward replied

"We should have a holiday party." Akame suggested

"Well, christmas is on Friday in six days. I don't see any harm in doing it." Lubbock said

"Christmas eve party. We can exchange gifts and everything!" Mine said

"I'm down." Leone said

"This'll be fun." Chelsea said

"Let's start planning then." Wave told them

They began to map out their party. Lubbock and Edward were in charge of decorations. Akame, Chelsea, and Leone were in charge of cooking. Tatsumi and Wave were in charge of cleaning the place up. Mine, Sinon, and Petra got the job of overseers. They were determined to make this work out.

Christmas Eve arrived, the inside of the Night Raid HQ was full of festivity. Lubbock and Edward had decorated the place to the best of their ability. Petra and Sinon both gave their decorating job a thumbs up. Akame, Chelsea, and Leone had done a great job cooking. They baked cookies, made a cake, and even cooked up some meat. Akame was hell bent on that last item. They were all gathered in the living room. Talking and playing games. Edward walked up to Lubbock and slipped something into his pocket.

"What did you just put in my pocket?" Lubbock asked sipping his drink

"Mistletoe, use it wisely." Edward said walking back to join Petra

Akame walked over to join Lubbock.

"Having fun?" He asked

"This is so much fun!" She exclaimed

"Have you been drinking?" Lubbock asked

"Leone told me to have a few drinks." She replied

Lubbock reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe. Akame saw this, and didn't even let it reach above her head before she kissed Lubbock. Edward laughed as Lubbock dropped it and kissed her back.

"You did that didn't you?" Petra asked him

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He replied

"Well, look above us." She told him

He looked up and noticed the mistletoe hanging from one of Lubbock's wires. He laughed and leant into kiss her. He heard Lubbock laugh and flipped him off. The clock struck 11 o'clock. People had started exchanging gifts. Leone got a new pair of boots from Chelsea, who in turn got a giant bucket of lollipops. Sinon handed Wave a fishing pole, and he gave her a necklace with a bullet attached to it.

Mine approached Tatsumi, Both of them had boxes for the other.

"Merry Christmas!" He told her handing her his box

She placed his present down and opened hers. She saw the dress and her eyes went wide with excitement.

"Thank you so much! How did you know?" She asked

"I remember you pointing to the dress and say I would kill for that dress." He laughed

She put the dress down and handed him his present. He opened it and noticed the new sword.

"Mine, this sword is expensive." He said in awe

"You're just that special to me." She said kissing him

"Merry Christmas Mine." He said hugging her

"Merry Christmas Tatsumi." She replied returning his hug

Lubbock had his gift hanging from a wire above Akame's head. He was sitting on the couch while she was at the table. His present slowly landed in front of her. She opened it up and noticed the necklace. She put it on and stood up. Walking over to Lubbock she sat next to him and kissed him. She then handed him her present for him. He opened it and noticed it was a new dagger. It has his name etched into the blade, along with a ruby in the hilt. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Lubbock." She said

"Merry Christmas Akame." He replied

Edward tapped Petra on the shoulder and motioned to follow him. He took her outside to the spot where he and Chelsea were talking that one night.

"The view from here is beautiful." Petra said leaning on the railing

"Beautiful view, plus a beautiful girl. I should make sure I'm not dreaming." He replied

Petra took out the ring box and handed it to Edward.

"Merry Christmas." She said

"You didn't have to get me something." He said opening the box and looking at the ring

"You like it." She asked

"It's perfect. I'll be reminded of you everyday now." He said handing her his gift

She opened the case and saw the necklace. Opening the pendant she saw a picture of them from when they were young.

"When did you take this photo?" She asked on the verge of tears

"That photo was taken the day you left for the scout regiment and moved to Wall Rose. I kept it close to me at all times. Look's like it paid off." He told her as he helped her put it on

"That is so sweet of you." She said

"Also, promise me you won't be mad for what I'm about to do." He told her

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she saw him pick up the ring she gave him

He pulled it out and performed some alchemy on it, creating a diamond on top. Her hands covered her mouth in shock. He got down on one knee and held it out.

"Petra, will you marry me?" He asked

"Off course you idiot!" She yelled as she hugged him

He put the ring on her and kissed her.

"You really are full of surprises." She told him

"That's my job." He told her

They walked back to the living room, hand in hand. They walked in and Lubbock pulled him aside.

"Where have you two been?" Tatsumi asked joining them

They heard all the girls yell in excitement as Wave had joined them.

"What are they cheering about?" Wave asked

"Look at Petra's hand." Edward told him

"You didn't." Lubbock said

"Indeed I did. I figured it was about time. We've been separated long enough, why not spend the rest of my life with her." Edward replied

"Congratulations buddy." Tatsumi said patting him on the back

"Lubbock, I think the surprise guest is going to be here soon." Wave said

Lubbock went over and got Akame. There was a knock on the door, Akame opened it to see her little sister Kurome standing there. Akame hugged her sister and started crying in excitement.

Kurome was introduced to everyone, but mainly hung around Wave. Lubbock swears he saw the two holding hands at some point. As the night wore on, everyone went to bed. The boys remained in the living room.

"Today was fun." Lubbock said

"Sure was." Tatsumi replied

"So Wave, about you and Kurome?" Edward asked

"It's on the down low." He replied

"Not so secret dude." Lubbock told him

"I get nervous when I'm around her. It took me three months to even get the courage to ask her out." Wave argued

"I'm going to bed. Mine is going to want to take me shopping tomorrow." Tatsumi replied as he left

"I should really go to bed too. I'm sure Akame will want to spend tomorrow hunting or something like that." Lubbock said leaving too

"Edward, I meant to ask earlier, but what happened to your arm?" He asked pointing to his automail arm

"I lost it fighting an alchemist in Central. Lubbock and I got trapped in an alley." Edward told him

"Ah, well I'm going to bed. They all brought up good points." Wave said leaving

Edward left after a little while. Returning to his room, he saw Petra asleep in their bed. He changed into his nightwear and climbed in. He snuggled up to her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

6 months later

Edward was lying in a grass field, wearing jeans and his blank tank top. Petra was asleep next to him in her yellow sundress. The sun was high in the sky as the two were relaxing on their day off. The rest of Night Raid were doing the same thing too. Wave and Kurome went with Akame and Lubbock on a double date. Tatsumi and Mine were swimming in the lake along with Leone and Chelsea. Najenda came back every now and then to check up on them. She mainly was at the rebellion HQ, sending missions via mail. Edward looked up at his left hand and noticed the metal ring on his ring finger. Sinon approached Edward and decided to scare him. He sat up and looked right at her.

"Afternoon Sinon." He told her

"Have you two been here all morning?" Sinon asked him

"Petra insisted." He laughed

"So how's life as a married couple?" Sinon asked

"Same as normal." He replied

Sinon was wearing her swimsuit, and Edward pretended not to notice as it was quite revealing.

"You planning on swimming?" He asked

"Maybe, I just wanted to see your reaction to me wearing this." She laughed

"You are evil." Edward said laying back down as she ran and jumped off the cliff into the water down below

He looked to his left and saw Petra yawn then open her eyes.

"Morning!" He told her

"How long was I out?" She asked him sitting up and stretching

"About a good four hours." He told her sitting up too

"I've been extremely tired lately. The Captain has been pushing us to perform better. I'm just about at my limit." She said

"All my missions basically involved me running for my life after I've killed the guy." He replied standing up

He offered her a hand, she took it he pulled her up. She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How long until the war is over?" She asked him

"Once we've dethroned the current Emperor and killed the Minister." Edward replied

They walked down to the lake and sat on the sand. The others in the lake were trying to drown each other. Mainly Leone trying to drown Tatsumi with Mine stopping her.

"I wonder how your parents are doing?" She asked him

"That's a good question. We should go visit them again." He told her

Petra leant in and kissed her husband.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled

"Come join us!" Leone yelled at the two

"I think we'll be fine." Petra said laughing

"Watch this." Edward whispered to her

He clapped and placed his hands down, causing a giant stone pillar to knock Leone out of the water.

"I'm going to get you back!" She yelled landing back in the water

"Try!" He said standing up and running as she activated her imperial arms and chased after him

The others came out of the water and were sitting on the beach near Petra.

"He sure is a character." Sinon said

"Yeah, he's just that type of person." Petra laughed

"How are you two doing?" Tatsumi asked

"We're good. Levi's been working us hard and he's been out on a lot of missions. We're glad we get days off to spend with each other and you guys." She replied

"It's like that when you're married to an assassin." Chelsea told her

"Put me down Leone!" She heard Edward yell as the two came back into view, Edward slung over her shoulder

"Nope! Now you get to go in the water." She said jumping into the water with him

They rose up to the surface.

"Damn it Leone!" He yelled

"Sucks to be you." She said swimming back to the shore

Edward followed and stood on the beach. He removed his shirt and rinsed it out. Then sat down next to Petra, who was laughing hysterically. They all joined in the laugh.

"That was fun Leone. Next time you won't be able to catch me." He told her

"I will always be able to catch you." She said smiling

Edward fell back onto the sand.

"Hey Edward, you up for training later?" Tatsumi asked him

"Always am." He replied

Chelsea and Leone left to go change and get ready for their afternoon shopping trip. Mine and Tatsumi went back too. They were going hunting for danger beasts in an hour and needed to prepare. This left Sinon, Petra, and Edward at the beach.

"So you two, any plans for the future?" Sinon asked them

"We haven't really discussed that yet." Petra told her

"I think you two would be good parents." Sinon said leaving the two of them

"We should talk about this shouldn't we?" Petra asked

Edward sat up and held her hand in his.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her

"I mean, I want to start a family. But right now just isn't an ideal time." She told him

"We have our entire lives ahead of us. Let's wait until the war ends, then we focus on our family. The only thing I need to keep me going is you right now." He said

Petra kissed him.

"Let's do that." She said

The two stood up and walked back to HQ. Tatsumi and Mine left to go hunt danger beasts as they arrived.

"Have fun!" Edward yelled after them as Mine and Tatsumi ran into the forest

They walked inside and saw Wave and Lubbock talking in the living room.

"Hey guys!" Wave said as he moved so Edward and Petra could sit down

"How was the double date?" Petra asked

"The girls were arguing over who's boyfriend is better." Lubbock said

"We got some good jokes though from it." Wave said

"That's good. Where are the girls?" Edward asked

"They went hunting." Lubbock said

Levi walked in through the front door.

"Captain?" Petra asked

"Hey Petra." Levi said

"Is everything alright Levi?" Wave asked

"Edward, we need to talk." Levi said opening the door and walking back out

Edward stood up and followed Levi out. He noticed Kirito and Asuna standing outside.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Edward asked

"Edward, you may want to sit." Asuna told him

"What happened?!" Edward exclaimed

"Central was attacked." Kirito told him

"What? You can't be serious." Edward replied

"I'm sorry Edward." Levi said

Edward sat down and put his head in his hands.

"It can't be true, my dad would have defended Central to his last breath!" Edward exclaimed

Asuna approached him and hugged him.

"Roy wasn't the only one to defend it to their last breath." She told him

"Rose..." Edward said as he started to cry

"I'm sorry Edward." Asuna said as she hugged him tighter

Levi walked back inside. Petra looked at him.

"Levi, what happened?" She asked

"Central was destroyed in an attack by General Esdeath." He said leaving to his room

Petra got up and ran outside, Edward was sitting on the steps. Asuna was next to him. Kirito next to her. Petra sat down next to Edward. She held his hand, he hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She said returning his hug

"We were just talking about seeing them, and now their gone." He sobbed

"They'll always be with you. Just remember that." She said

They remained outside, the other Night Raid members slowly coming out to comfort their friend. Lubbock and Wave came out shortly after Petra did. Leone and Chelsea saw them when returning from shopping. Akame, Kurome, Mine, and Tatsumi saw them as they all returned from their hunt. Edward's friends all sat around him and kept him company in his darkest hour. After all, that's what friends do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Central during the attack

"Fuhrer, General Esdeath's troops have almost made it to the gate." A soldier told him

"Prepare the tanks. We will not let her breakthrough!" Roy said

The soldier left to relay the orders. Riza walked in after.

"Roy, what's happening?" She asked

"Esdeath's attacking." He told her

"That's not good. Thank goodness Ed and Winry left." She said

"I want you to leave too. If this gets out of hand I want you out of harm's way." Roy said

"Absolutely not. I made a vow to stay by your side. I'll see this thing through to the end by your side." She said

"Just like old times." He said

Another soldier bursted into the room.

"Sir! They've broken through." He said

Kirito, Asuna, and Lieutenant Yuki ran in also.

"What's the plan?" Kirito asked

"We defend the Central command station. Move defenses to the courtyard. We'll wait for her there." Roy said

They nodded in agreement and walked to the courtyard. Riza loaded her pistols and Roy put his flame alchemy gloves on.

"You still have those?" Riza asked

"I taught Edward how to make his own. I keep this as a worst case scenario." He told her

They walked out into the courtyard and stood behind the barricade that was constructed.

"Kirito, if this get's out of hand I want you to take Asuna, Riza, and Lieutenant Yuki and get out of here. Take the service tunnels." Roy told them

"Got it." Kirito replied taking out Elucidator

Asuna took out her blade and Lieutenant Yuki loaded her pistol.

"Where's Edward when we need him?" Yuki asked

"He's training to beat Esdeath. Besides, I taught him everything he knew." Roy said

"I just hope he's ok." She asked

"Petra's keeping an eye on him. She updates us from time to time." Riza said

The gate blew open and gunfire erupted. Esdeath's soldiers were gunned down and she remained. The wind blew her blue hair behind her. She crafted an ice sword and aimed it at Roy.

"How shall we do this Fuhrer?" She asked

"You can take Central when I've died." He said snapping and causing her to light on fire

"You aren't holding back are you?" Riza asked

"Not in the slightest." He mentioned

She stood back up and he snapped again. She collapsed again. Roy walked closer and looked at her.

"Do you give up yet?" He asked

"Never." She said standing up and summoning ice crystals behind her

She never had the chance to send them flying at them, because Roy torched her. He looked back and noticed the other's still there and ok. Esdeath created an ice wall and sat up against it.

"A wall of ice won't help you Esdeath. Fire beats ice." Roy said

"I'm just buying myself time to regain my strength." She said

Roy melted the wall, she looked at him and threw an ice dagger at him. He dodged it and it went flying towards Riza. Kirito blocked the dagger using his sword.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Kirito said

"Then take me on." She replied

"I think I'll pass. Besides, I don't want to get blood on my coat." Kirito replied

Roy swung his fist and hit Esdeath. She fell onto the ground, panting for breath.

"Give up Esdeath." Roy said

Riza walked over and aimed at her.

"What do we do now?" She asked

"We should kill her. But I'm somewhat having fun right now." He said

"Not for long." Esdeath muttered as she summoned an ice sword

She stood up and lunged at Riza, Roy jumped in the way. The sword stabbing him instead of Riza.

"Roy!" She yelled firing at Esdeath

Esdeath jumped back and stood at the gate, creating an ice wall she hid behind.

"Riza, I'm sorry." Roy said to her

"Don't be sorry. Just come out alive. Edward needs you. I need you! For god's sake Roy I love you, which means you can't die." She exclaimed

"I'll always be with you. I love you Riza." Roy said

Riza kissed her husband and held him close to her as he died.

"Riza!" Asuna yelled as Esdeath walked back out

"You killed my husband, and now you'll pay bitch!" Riza said pulling out her backup pistols and firing at Esdeath

Esdeath got hit twice, once in the stomach and once in the leg. Yuki ran over to help Riza when Esdeath summoned an icicle storm. Yuki was hit by one of the icicles.

"Rose!" Kirito yelled as he ran over to her side

Riza shot Esdeath right in the chest, she collapsed over. Riza ran over to Rose's side.

"Rose, stay with us." Asuna said holding her daughter in her arms

"Mom, thank you for everything. Dad, please tell Edward that I'm going to miss him and thank you for protecting me." She said closing her eyes

"Tell him yourself. You aren't dying here today." Kirito said

She formed a smile on her mouth and passed away.

"Rose?" Asuna sobbed "Rose!"

Riza looked back and noticed Esdeath standing back up.

"You two need to leave." Riza told them

"We can't just leave you here to die." Kirito said

"I've already died. I'm just buying time." Riza told them

Kirito stood up and walked over to Asuna.

"We need to go." He told her

"Our daughter is dead? What are we supposed to do?" Asuna asked through tears

Kirito knelt down and took the name patch off her jacket. He put it in Asuna's hand.

"This is how we remember her. I promise, revenge will be served." Kirito said

They booth stood up and ran to the service tunnels located inside the command center.

Riza remained in the courtyard, both pistols aimed and fully reloaded.

"You should surrender while you're still alive." Esdeath told her

"I died when my husband did." Riza said

Esdeath summoned an icicle and sent it flying at Riza. She shot it down, then proceeded to run right at Esdeath. Firing and running. Esdeath created and ice knife and stabbed Riza when she got close. Esdeath let go and watched as Riza walked over to her husband's body. She laid next to him.

"I'll always be by your side." Riza said closing her eyes

She died next to her husband. Esdeath felt a feeling in her heart, that she felt once before.

"I'll find you Tatsumi. Then we can be together." Esdeath said looking up into the sky

Night Raid HQ after

Petra and Edward were on the couch. Wave, Lubbock, and Tatsumi sitting across from them.

"If you need anything. Just ask. We got you covered." Wave told him as the other two nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys. Its great to have real good friends at this time." Edward told them

"Plus you have the beautiful women sitting next to you. Who also happens to be your wife." Lubbock said

Petra rested her head on Edward's shoulder and hugged his arm.

"You bring up a valid point." Edward said smiling at her

"I'm going to bed. But I'm available if you need anything." Tatsumi said leaving the group

"Same here. But bro, tomorrow we'll do something just us guys. I promise you." Lubbock said patting his friend on the back as he exited too

"I went through something like what you're going through now. I recommend you talk it out, don't keep your emotions bottled up. It'll eat you from the inside out. See you in the morning Edward." Wave said as he left

Edward looked at Petra and smiled at her.

"We've had a long day. We should get some rest." He told her

They stood up and left to their room. They opened the door and closed it behind them. Petra hugged Edward.

"I'm here for you too." She said

"I know you are. That's more than I could ask for." He said returning her hug

They changed into their sleep attire and climbed into bed. Edward fell asleep pretty quickly, and Petra followed shortly after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

General Esdeath was in her tent when a soldier walked in.

"General, there are people here to talk to you." The soldier said

"Bring them in." She replied

Three people entered the tent.

"You are the homunculi that I talked to?" Esdeath asked

"Yup, now what do you want with us?" Envy asked

"I need you to research new Imperial Arms. We are currently at a disadvantage in weaponry." Esdeath told them

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us for once." Greed sneered

"Let's go. The sooner we start the better." Wrath said as they left the tent

Esdeath sat down on her bed and opened her journal. She'd been drawing pictures of Tatsumi in it.

"When will I see you again?" She asked closing the book and holding it close to her heart

Night Raid HQ

Lubbock, Wave, Tatsumi and Edward were all in the living room planning their event.

"So it's settled. Day hike to the rim, setup camp for the night, in the morning we hike to the lake then camp on the beach." Wave said

"I like it." Edward said

"Let's go then. The rim is a good distance away." Tatsumi said as he put his backpack on

The others put their packs on and walked to the door. The women were on the other side waiting for them.

"Where do you think you four are going?" Kurome asked

"Camping." Lubbock said

"Where exactly?" Mine questioned

"That information is classified." Wave told them

The boys kept moving but stopped again when Petra stood in their path.

"Morning Petra!" Edward said

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked

"Maybe?" He said

Petra walked up to him and kissed him.

"Stay safe." She said laughing

The boys then took their opportunity and ran into the forest. Making their way to the rim. At least, that's what they told everyone. They were actually going to meet Levi and the rest of his squad minus Petra. They secretly coordinated this event.

"So Edward, you two done it yet?" Lubbock asked

"What?" Edward asked

"He's asking if you two have had sex yet moron." Wave laughed

"I have an idea!" Tatsumi replied

"What is it?" Edward asked

"Why not we do a bet. First one to have sex wins the pot." Tatsumi replied

"I like that!" Lubbock stated

"Winner get's 2,000 cens." Wave said

"So I don't know how to say this, but technically I've already won." Edward said

"You what?!" Lubbock exclaimed

"When did this happen?" Wave asked turning around to face him

"We dated a couple years ago, the day before she left it kinda just happened." He told him

"Fine then, Edward does not count. You now have to get her pregnant." Lubbock told his friend

"Let's just keep moving." Edward said taking the lead

They arrived at the spot in the forest where Levi said to meet.

"Wonder where Levi is." Tatsumi asked

Levi swung down onto the ground. Oruo, Eld, and Gunther following after.

"You ready?" Gunther asked them

"Yup." Lubbock replied

"Follow us then." Levi said

They followed Levi as he took them to a clearing.

"Grab a pair of 3D maneuver gear. Join us when you're ready." Levi told them as he walked back into the forest

They each put their gear on. Secretly they had to train with Edward's gear, and on occasion Petra's.

"This is going to be fun." Lubbock said pulling out his swords

"I'm excited." Tatsumi said

"Just be careful guys. titans are much trickier than they appear to look." Edward told them

They walked back to Levi and the others.

"We'll split up into groups of two. I'll take Wave, Oruo go with Tatsumi, Eld go with Lubbock, and Gunther you can go with Edward. The titans are scattered throughout the forest, luckily for us the trees are taller than the titans. We'll travel towards the forest using our gear and as a group. When we reach the location, we'll split up and meet back on the other side." Levi told them drawing a map using a stick

"Sounds good." Edward told him

"Let's move out." Levi said

Petra and Akame were in the kitchen preparing lunch, when Mine walked in.

"Where did the guys say they were going." Mine asked

"I believe they said something about hiking to the ridge then to the beach." Akame said

"Ok, so we can have girls night tonight?" Mine asked

"Yes we can!" Petra said

"I'll get all the preparations ready!" Mine said with joy as she left the kitchen

They reached the forest and Levi gave the order to split up. Edward and Gunther went through the forest straight down the center.

"Edward, on our left. Three 15 meter titans." Gunther said

"Let's take them out." Edward said boosting in their direction

He hooked onto one and killed it. Gunther killing the second one. Before Edward could kill the third titan, he got smacked and thrown into a tree. Gunther fired into its neck and went in for the kill. Gunther then landed on a branch higher up and noticed Edward next to him.

"You alright?" Gunther asked

"I've been hit harder." He replied

"Petra?" Gunther laughed

"I swear she punches bricks for training." Edward said

"Well she is your wife." Gunther said patting him on the back

"We should keep moving. We cleared our sector. We can check in with the other groups." Edward said

They both fired an anchor and flew towards Lubbock's group.

Lubbock fired his anchor into the neck of the five meter titan. He killed it and fired an anchor at the 10 meter titan. Lubbock boosted in and killed it. Eld finished off a 12 meter titan and landed on a branch. Lubbock joined him.

"That all of them?" Lubbock asked

"Yeah, should be." Eld replied

Edward and Gunther landed next to them.

"You guys sure were fast." Eld said

"They were easy. How was your end?" Gunther asked

"Same as yours." Eld replied

They heard a smoke signal go off. Looking up they saw the color. It was black, and coming from Oruo's group.

"Let's go!" Eld said as they all moved in that direction

The titan looked like a normal titan, but had short hair and stronger arms. Tatsumi was laying on the ground. Lubbock swept down and picked him up, then retreated to a branch higher up. Oruo was trying to kill the titan, when it grabbed his wire and threw him into the ground. He lay there motionless.

"Gunther, get Oruo!" Eld said

Gunther swooped down and picked him up, then fell back to where Lubbock was.

"Edward, go for the legs!" Eld said

Edward fired into it's kneecap, he boosted in and sliced its leg. He barely scratched the surface. The titan swung its leg and hit Edward, sending him flying onto the ground. Levi and Wave showed up at the perfect moment. Wave landed next to Edward while Levi went to attack the titan.

"Edward, what the hell is that titan?" Wave asked helping him up

"It has intelligence. We can't get close to it." Edward said

Levi went in for the kill, the titan went to grab his wire. Levi retracted the wire and instead fired it into the branch that everyone else was on.

"Eld, take the others away. Ill buy us time." Levi said

"Sorry sir, but let me do that." Oruo said standing up

"Oruo, you wont last five minutes." Edward said

"But I can survive long enough to buy you time." He replied

"Oruo, you won't be forgotten." Gunther said

Oruo took a couple steps forward and looked back. They could see him crying.

"Tell Petra to stay safe. And Edward, take care of her." Oruo said

"You got it." Edward replied tightening the grip on his swords

Oruo stood their as the others all left. The titan looked up at him.

"Come get some!" Oruo yelled jumping down and firing an anchor into the titan

He swung around and reached the titans backside, firing an anchor into its nape he went in for the kill. The anchor was torn out though as the titan turned around and opened his mouth. Oruo boosted out of the way and landed on a branch.

"You'll have to try harder than that to kill me." Oruo taunted

The titan looked at Oruo. Firing an anchor he flew straight at the titan. The titan grabbed the wire and threw him towards a tree. He smacked into it and collapsed on the ground.

"Looks like this is it." He said closing his eyes

He remembered the times he spent with Levi squad. He remembered being happy when Petra told them of her engagement with Edward. He remembered holding back tears at the wedding and Gunther noticing. His final memory was the mission they were just on. A smile crept across Oruo's face as he died.

They heard the silence and stopped in mid air.

"He did it." Lubbock said

"We need to keep moving." Levi said

They kept going until they hit the edge of the forest. The tree height changed and they switched to going on foot. They reached the location they originally met at. Everyone had a gloom look on their face. Oruo sacrificed himself to save them.

"You know what the worst part is?" Edward said

"What is it?" Eld asked

"We told the girls we were going camping on the beach a few miles from here. We lied because we knew they wouldn't want us learning how to use the 3D maneuver gear. Now Oruo is dead because of our decision." Edward told him

"He knew the risks. We all know the risks when we signed up for this. Why do you think I removed Petra from the frontlines." Levi said

"Wait what?" Wave exclaimed

"After she got married we talked about her stepping away from the frontlines so she could focus on raising a family. She still joins us from time to time on our hunts." Levi said

"Edward, did you know about this?" Lubbock asked him

"I was there for it. I left the decision up to her. I would be happy either way." Edward replied

"Well we can still go camp on the ridge." Wave said trying to brighten the mood

"True, want to join us?" Tatsumi asked Levi and the others

"Thank you for the offer. But we have to go get Oruo's body. Don't worry, we'll say you four passed us on your way to the ridge." Gunther said

Wave and the others left for the ridge. The walk was long and quiet.

Arriving three hours later they set up camp.

The sun was right above them in the sky, as they all were laying on the beach in their swimsuits.

"So who's making the fire tonight?" Wave asked

They all looked at Edward.

"Fine, you guys are lucky I packed them." He laughed

Levi was at the Regiment Camp located near Night Raid HQ. Levi, Erwin, And Hange Zoe were in the commander's tent.

"The titan possessed intelligence?" Erwin asked

"It appeared so. It reached for our wires and appeared to know our basic strategies." Levi said "Oruo sacrificed himself so we could escape."

"I'm sorry for your loss Levi." Erwin said

"Oruo will be missed, but we all knew this was a risk." Levi replied

"We can discuss with Night raid on a battle plan next week. We have more titan's to deal with." Erwin said

"I'll be accompanying you solo on this one. I sent Gunther and Eld back to Night Raid. Someone has to tell Petra." Levi said

It was night by the time the two arrived back at HQ. Gunther opened the door and saw the women in the living room.

"What the hell?" Gunther asked as he looked around and noticed the mess

Petra walked out of the kitchen and looked at the two.

"Petra, what happened?" Eld asked

"Leone and the others decided to drink." Petra said walking back into the kitchen

The two followed her in.

"Why didn't you drink? You were one to usually knock them back." Gunther laughed

"Well I changed. Edward and I we both changed. That's what happens when you fall in love." She told them

"I'm guessing there is another reason. Petra are you…?" Gunther started

"Be quiet would you?" She shushed

"Congratulations!" Gunther said very quietly

"Wow, you two bought that?" She said

"I hate you." Gunther said

"Petra, there's something we need to tell you." Eld said

"If you guys are here then where's Levi and Oruo? I'll cook them some dinner." She smiled

"Levi is at camp with Erwin." Gunther said

"Then where's Oruo?" She asked

Gunther and Eld looked at each other then back at Petra. Gunther walked towards her and had something in his hand. He gave it to her and she started crying when she saw what it was.

Gunther hugged her.

"How did this happen?" She asked

"He sacrificed himself so we could escape from a titan with intelligence." Eld said

Petra cried into Gunther's shoulder for a half hour.

"I should go to bed." She said leaving the kitchen

She walked to her room and opened the door. She noticed someone sleeping in her bed, carefully creeping up she noticed the automail arm. She smiled and changed into her nightgown, then slipped in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oruo is dead." Petra said

"I'm sorry Petra, I know he was a good friend." Edward said bringing her closer

"Weren't you boys supposed to be camping?" She asked him

"We had some intruders and realized we felt like spending the night back at home. The fresh air definitely helped clear my mind." He told her

She kissed him and rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she fell asleep on him. Edward laughed and closed his eyes too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Edward was lying on the ground. Blood escaping from his chest. He looked left and saw Lubbock's lifeless body with Akame crying over him. Looking right he saw the same thing but with Wave and Kurome. Sitting up he noticed Tatsumi lying face first on the grass, a sword stuck in his back. Esdeath approached a pregnant Petra who was frozen to the ground so she couldn't move._

" _Ready to die?" Esdeath said coldly_

" _You bitch! Don't touch her!" Edward yelled as Esdeath brought her sword down_

Edward woke up covered in sweat. Ever since Oruo's death he hasn't been sleeping well. Constantly having nightmares about someone he cares for dying. He got out of bed and walked to the living room. It was midnight so the moon was high in the sky.

Arriving at the living room he saw the other boys.

"Let me guess, can't sleep either?" Lubbock asked

"Damn nightmares keeping me up." Edward said sitting next to Wave

"Same here." Tatsumi said

"They all started around the time of Oruo's death three weeks ago." Wave mentioned

The door opened and Levi walked in. He saw the four of them and approached them.

"Levi, is everything alright?" Edward asked

"The higher ups want to discuss a plan to deal with this titan. You four had contact with it so you will be accompanying us. Bring your imperial arms, we might need them." Levi told them

They all went to their rooms to grab their imperial arms and change.

Edward was putting his black shirt on when Petra woke up.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" She yawned

"Levi needed some help so the guys and I are going to help him." He replied

"Just stay safe, I'm still mad you guys lied earlier." She told him

"Well we weren't lying about the camping part. But we had to because we knew no one would let us learn how to use the gear." Edward said walking over to her

"I see your point, stay safe." She said kissing him

He left the room and Petra wondered what Levi would need their help with. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

They all regrouped in the living room where Levi was waiting for them.

"Let's go." He said leaving HQ

They followed him out and through the forest. They came up to a clearing where Commander Erwin was waiting for them.

"Commander, I have them." Levi said as they entered the clearing

"Good, put your gear on and let's move. We've tracked the titan's movements. It appears to be trapped inside the forest where you encountered it." Erwin said

"That's good news I guess." Lubbock said putting his gear on

"Must be some sort of magical barrier that prevents it from leaving." Wave said as he finished putting his gear on

"Has to be Esdeath's pet." Edward said pulling his swords out

They had their gear on and they travelled to the giant forest. They learnt that's what it was actually called from Erwin. It was a 25 mile diameter circle, where the trees were over 50 meters tall. Perfect spot for the Scout Regiment to battle in.

Reaching the outer tree line, they met up with the other scouts.

Hange Zoe and Miche, along with Gunther and Eld walked over to them.

"You boys ready?" Hange Zoe asked the Night Raid members

"We're always ready." Lubbock said puffing his chest out

She laughed at that.

"This'll be fun!" She said

"Captain." Levi heard turning around to see Petra standing there

They all looked at her in shock.

"Petra, what are you doing here?" Levi asked

"I came to do my part in this operation." She said

"Alright, Gunther, Eld and you will stick with the Night Raid members. Good to have you back Petra." Levi said walking away with Erwin, Hange Zoe, and Miche

She walked over to the group she was assigned to.

"Nice to see you boys again." She smiled

"How did you get over here so fast?" Edward asked her

"I used my 3D maneuver gear." She said hugging him "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if you died while I could have prevented it."

"You make a good point." Edward told her

"So you all know how to use 3D maneuver gear?" She asked pointing to Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Wave

"We sure do." Tatsumi said

"The girls are so going to kill me if you die. So stay back and let Gunther and I take point. Edward, you can do whatever just come back alive." She told them

"Sounds good." Wave said

Petra looked over her squad then had a flashback to her dream. Gunther laying dead, Lubbock getting thrown onto the ground, Wave and Tatsumi dying, and the worst part was watching Edward sacrifice himself.

"Petra, you alright?" Edward said shaking her out of her trance

"I need to talk to you." She said walking away from the others and further into the smaller forest

Edward followed her until they were a good distance from camp. She spun around and hugged him tightly.

"Petra, what's wrong?" Edward asked her

"My dream is coming true." She told him

"What dream?" He asked her

"The dream of where you all died." She said

"If we come into contact with the titan we'll signal for reinforcements." He told her "Let's head back. Look's like we're heading in."

They walked back and met up with the others.

"Is Petra alright?" Wave asked Edward

"Yeah, she's fine." Edward said smiling

"Good to hear." Tatsumi said

The order was given and the Scout Regiment began their hunt for the titan.

Hours passed and no one saw it. Petra's group was resting on a branch while Edward was disposing of titans beneath them. He killed the last one and rejoined his friends.

"Any luck?" He asked

"None yet." Gunther replied

The sun was rising, Petra was standing on the edge of the branch. Edward walked over to her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her

"I'm doing alright. How are you?" She asked

"I think I might have injured my left arm killing a titan. I'm surprised my automail arm has held up this well so far." He told her

"Well your Aunt Winry is amazing at that stuff." She laughed

"Indeed she is." He said sliding his hand into hers

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope we find it soon." She said

A loud roar was heard beneath them. Edward looked down and saw the titan.

"It's right beneath us." Edward said

Gunther and Eld walked over to them.

"What's the plan?" Gunther asked

"We call for reinforcements then attack it." She said

"What if we used our imperial arms?" She heard Lubbock ask

"Can you three do that?" She asked looking back

"I'll trap it and these two can kill it. Plus we have your husband to burn it." Lubbock stated

"It's worth a shot." Edward told her

"Do it, we'll buy you time." She said pulling out her swords

"Good luck." Edward said kissing her

"Thanks." She said jumping off and engaging the titan

Wave activated his Imperial Arms Grand Chariot, his armor appeared on him. Tatsumi activated Incursio and the same thing happened. Lubbock and the others walked over to Edward as he finished putting his flame alchemy gloves on.

"Let's go. Lubbock trap its legs. Tatsumi and Wave, take out its arms. I'll handle the head." Edward said

They jumped off and began their plan.

Petra was flying in front of the titans face as fire erupted from it's eyes. Looking back she saw Edward flying towards the titan.

"NOW!" He yelled

Lubbock used his wires to tie the titans leg's together. Wave and Tatsumi swooped in and cut the arms off. The titan fell to the ground. Gunther fired an anchor into it's neck. He swooped down and killed the titan. A gunshot was heard shortly after. Petra landed on the ground as she heard the shot. Looking around she tried to notice who was shot. Then she noticed someone missing.

"Edward." She muttered running to where he should have landed

She found him lying in a pool of blood, across from him lay dead Imperial Soldiers. She noticed a person standing in the middle of the bodies. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants and aimed his red spear at her and Edward.

"Look's like this battle is over. I'll see you again young Edward." He said walking away, his spear slung on his shoulder

Petra looked at Edward and noticed his automail arm was destroyed. Gunther and Lubbock arrived shortly after.

"Petra, is he alright?" Lubbock asked

"He's bleeding and his automail arm is destroyed." She said

Gunther picked him up and took him to the others. Lubbock and Petra remained at the scene.

"Lubbock, do you know anyone who wears a green tank top with black pants, a half sleeve on his right arm and carries a red spear?" She asked

"Sounds like Lancer. Did he attack Edward?" Lubbock asked

"It appears so." She said standing up

"If Lancer is working with Esdeath we might be screwed." Lubbock said

"What does he want with Edward in specific? He could have attacked us while we were resting." Petra asked as they started walking back

"It's a long story." Lubbock said

"Give me a summary." She said

"So Edward knew all of us before joining night raid. We had a mission to assassinate a priest in Central. The whole team went, and who should be meet out on the street but Edward. Tatsumi and I talked to him and we all became friends. He told us who he was and we decided to recruit him for our mission. He agreed without even blinking an eye. We were training at his house, when he went to use his alchemy. However, he landed on an old magical circle that was left there. He activated it and summoned a person from another dimension. She said her name was Saber. She looked exhausted so we took her inside and let her rest. She slept in Edward's room and he slept on the couch in my room. We went to kill the priest but met resistance. Lancer was protecting the priest because he was paid protection. Edward fought him and defeated him. We killed the priest shortly after. When we returned downstairs, Edward was stabbed and Lancer was gone. Edward later told us that Lancer said he felt another presence similar to him. So we assumed that Lancer and Saber are enemies." Lubbock explained

Petra stopped and looked at Lubbock.

"When did all this happen?" She asked

"The day after you left for the scouts. That's the detail I left out. Edward almost picked a fight with some guys who bad mouthed the scout regiment. We helped him kick their asses." He said as he walked back to the group

"Did I cause this to happen?" She asked herself

"You didn't do anything to cause this." She heard

She looked around and didn't see anyone but her group.

"You can't see me. But Lubbock was right. I am a mercenary, but I also know a good cause when I see one. Edward saved my life a while back and I became indebted to him. You ever notice the tattoo's on his back?" Lancer asked her

"If you're on our side why did you attack him?" She asked

"I arrived shortly after he was shot. I killed the soldiers, I didn't have time to talk before you showed up." He told her

"Petra! We're moving out!" Eld yelled over to her

"I'll catch up with you guys. Get him to the medic!" She yelled back

As they left Lancer revealed himself, he was leaning up against a tree.

"What are the tattoo's on his back?" She asked

"They're seals. Each one commands a different servant. He has two, Lancer and Saber." He told her

"So he controls you?" She asked

"I work on my own, but ultimately yeah. I gave him control after he killed a danger beast that was about to eat me." Lancer said picking up his spear "You best head back. We'll talk again soon."

He disappeared and Petra went back to camp. She arrived as they were admitting Edward into the camp hospital. She sat by his bedside and waited for him to wake up.

"He'll be fine." Lancer said appearing across from her

"So here's the real question. Where's Saber then?" Petra asked him

"How should I know? Edward sent her somewhere so she could be a normal human being. He wanted me to go with her but I told him I prefer fighting." He told her

Petra heard Edward mutter something in his sleep. She couldn't make it out.

"Any idea what he just said?" Petra asked

"I understood it, he was telling me to make sure I keep you safe while he's in here." Lancer said

Petra held Edwards remaining hand and looked at him. He woke up shortly after and looked at her.

"Hey, what's a beautiful girl doing in my room. I must be dreaming." He told her

"I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid." She smiled at him

"Must be my lucky day." He told her

Lancer coughed and the two looked at him.

"I'm going to make this brief, you need to get Saber. Esdeath's army is growing stronger by the minute." Lancer said leaving

"Where is Saber?" Petra asked him

"She's with family." He told her


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ed! Have you seen Saber?" Winry asked from downstairs

"I think she's outside." Ed said walking downstairs

They walked to the window and saw her staring into the distance on their porch.

"I hope she's ok." Ed said

"I think she's still thinking about Central. We told her Edward was fine but I think it's hit her harder than expected." Winry said walking away

"I'll go talk to her." Ed said opening the door and walking out

He sat next to her. She hadn't even noticed him.

"Saber, what's wrong?" He asked her

"I fear that something bad has happened to Edward." She said

Ed moved the blonde hair out of her face and saw how red her face was. He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"Edward is going to be fine, his parents trained him well. Plus he has Petra to look after him." He told her

"I just feel bad, he put all this effort to give me a life and I can't even protect him." She said

"Who are you protecting?" She heard

She looked for the owner of the voice and saw Edward standing there.

"Edward!" She said hugging him and tackling him to the ground

"Hi Saber, nice to see you too." He said

"Where's your arm?" She asked getting off of him

"Yeah about that." He said scratching the back of his head

"Your aunt works very hard on those for you. And you just go around destroying it!" She said standing up hovering over him

"Look, it's not my fault!" He said standing up too

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Petra asked walking up behind him

"Hi Petra!" Saber said

"So you do remember her." He replied pointing to Saber

"Well of course I do. You summoned me and I swore to protect and serve you." Saber said

"You're not the only one Saber." Lancer said appearing behind Edward

"Lancer, you two are working together now? Are you just that dumb Edward!" Saber asked

"Well I have control over Lancer." Edward said standing up

Winry walked out and saw everyone.

"Edward! What a nice surprise to see you. Please come on in, I was just about to make lunch." She said smiling

"Thanks Aunt Winry." He said starting to walk towards the door

Saber grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"You need to be careful who you trust. One of these days it could end badly." She said

"Saber, as much as I love you, you are so overprotective." He told her

"That's my job." She said

"And mine." Lancer said

"You two can duel it out for who's in charge. But I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat. Besides, Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed will kill me once they hear what's happened." He said walking back inside

"What's happened?" Saber asked

"You didn't hear about Central and how his parents were killed by General Esdeath?" Lancer asked

"I heard that, yes. I meant about the other stuff." She said

"Oh you're in for a treat." Lancer said taking a seat on the ground

"You what!?" Winry yelled

"My arm got destroyed in combat." Edward said

"I'm not talking about that. You performed Human Transmutation." She said

"Oh that? Yeah I did." He said looking down

"He saved his friend's life because of it." Petra said

"Wait, Edward what's been going on?" She asked him

He looked up and looked at her and Ed.

"Sheele's dead, Oruo is dead, and Lubbock died but I used a human transmutation to bring him back." He told her

"Sheele's dead?" Ed asked

"Sniper took her out during a mission. Sinon killed them one day." Edward said

"How are you doing?" Winry asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Edward, you lost your parents. How are you holding up?" She asked getting closer to him

"It was hard at first, but I remembered something my dad had told me. 'We all have a reason to fight. Whether it's to protect someone we love or to avenge someone we lost. That is what drives a true warrior into battle'." Edward told her

"Your dad was a very wise person. You're mother was the same." Ed said

"I will avenge them. No matter what it takes." Edward said clenching his fists

Petra placed her hand on his back.

"I agree with that." Ed said

"Edward, I'll start working on your arm. Saber's been looking forward to seeing you." Winry said hugging him and leaving

"I better go help her. See you soon." Ed said leaving too

The door opened and Saber walked in, Lancer following behind.

"Edward, we need you." Saber said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You have a visitor it seems." Saber said

Edward got up and followed them out. Closing the door he saw who it was.

"You have some nerve showing up here." He said to them

"I wanted to see you." Esdeath said

"You killed my parents, give me one reason why I shouldn't order these two to kill you." Edward said as Saber appeared in armor and her sword in hand, Lancer readying his spear

"Because you value your family here." She said coldly

"You so much as lay a finger on them and I'll make your life a living hell next time we meet." He told her

"We will meet again Edward, I'll take you up on your challenge. See you next time." She said leaving

"Lancer, run perimeter. Saber, protect Petra." Edward told them

Lancer disappeared, Saber remained next to him.

"Edward, you should be careful around her." She said

"I'm going to take her down. Even if it costs me my life." Edward said walking back inside

Petra saw him and stood up. She walked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked

"Esdeath showed up. She knows I'm here along with Lancer and Saber. I told Saber to protect you." Edward told her

"I can handle myself you know." She said laughing

"I know you can, but if I lost you…" He said

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We'll fight her together." She told him

Saber walked inside, Edward turned to face her.

"Lancer says the perimeter is clear. He'll take position on the roof. We should go on a stroll." Saber said

"To where?" He asked

"You'll see." Saber said leaving

Edward and Petra followed her outside. They followed the path and arrived at their location.

"Saber, what is this?" Edward asked

"It's your house." She said

"Did you make this?" Petra asked

"Lancer, Ed, and Winry helped me too." Saber replied

Edward looked at the house. It was two stories. Opening the door he noticed a living room, dining room and kitchen on the bottom floor. The top floor contained three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Saber this is amazing!" Petra said running back downstairs

Edward walked into their room and saw a box on the bed. He opened it up and saw a note from his parents attached to a new automail arm.

Winry and Ed walked into the house, Lancer following behind.

"Did Edward find it?" Ed asked Saber

"I don't know yet." Saber said

"What is he supposed to find?" Petra asked them

"Head up to your room." Winry said

Petra ran up the stairs and into their room. She saw Edward sitting on their bed, holding a note. Petra sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's the note?" She asked

"It's a note from my parents. They gave it Aunt Winry to give me to should they die." He told her handing her the note

 _Dear Edward,_

 _We hope you are reading this in your new house. Saber and the others worked very hard to put it together. You and Petra will live a happy life together, we knew you two would end up together when we first met her. She's a special girl Edward, do everything in your power to care for her. We know you will, but I said it just in case. You're mother and I are very proud of you. We hope to see you soon._

 _~Dad_

Petra looked up at Edward who was looking into the box. She looked inside and saw the arm. Winry walked into the room.

"We can install it now if you want." She said

"Let's do that. Lord knows it'll make a lot of stuff easier." Edward told her removing shirt

Petra picked up the arm and handed to Winry. She placed it over the chest attachment and then attached the nerves. She stepped away as Edward moved his new arm.

"How does it feel?" Winry asked

"Just like the last one." He said putting his shirt back on

A knock was heard at the door, Edward walked downstairs to see who it was. Ed, Saber, and Lancer were sitting in the living room when he walked down. Walking over to the door he opened it up.

"Hi there!" Chelsea said

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" He asked letting her in and closing the door behind her

"I wanted to see what you were up to." She said

Saber stood up and walked over to them.

"Edward, who is this? Are you cheating on Petra?" She asked

"What!?" He exclaimed "This is my friend Chelsea, she and I are in Night Raid. She must've followed me here."

"Good." Saber said walking away

"Who was that?" Chelsea asked

"That's my servant I summoned a couple years ago, Saber." He told her

"Why do you know so many beautiful women?" Lancer asked walking up behind him

Chelsea went to attack him but Edward stopped her.

"What is he doing here?" She asked

"He's also my servant. I saved his ass once or twice. So in return he gave me his command seal." Edward told her

"What's all the ruckus going on down there?" Petra said as she saw them "No fighting in the house!"

"Sorry Petra." Chelsea said "Edward, we need to talk."

She left the house.

"Why is she always mysterious?" Petra asked from the stairs

"No clue, Lancer let's go." He said leaving, Lancer following behind

They walked over to her once they were outside.

"What's up?" Edward asked

"You do realize Esdeath is near here right?" She asked

"She came to Ed and Winry's house yesterday." He told her

"You may need to call your vacation here short. We have a feeling she may strike soon. If not at us then at you." She said

"I'll keep an eye out." Edward told her

"Good, I'm going to head back to HQ. Bye!" She said leaving

"Lancer, make sure she gets back safe. Follow her but stay hidden." Edward told him

Lancer disappeared and followed Chelsea. Edward went back inside.

Chelsea was walking down the path back to the train station at night when she felt eyes on her.

"I know you're there." She said

"Seriously?" Lancer asked appearing

"Why are you following me?" She asked

"Edward told me to. Wanted you to make it back safely." He told her

"I'm fine on my own." She said

"Sure you are." He said

"You don't think I can because I'm a girl?" She asked

"What kind of a question is that?" He asked "Let's keep moving. Someone is following us."

They kept walking until something came flying at them from behind. Lancer blocked the attack. The assailant revealed themselves.

"I'm surprised you blocked that Lancer." She said walking into the open

"Caster, I should have known it was you. I see more than one of us have been summoned." He said

"Where is dear Saber? Protecting her master?" Caster asked

"I don't know where she is. But I know that your master doesn't exist also." He said

"That's true. I formed an alliance with the General. Berserker should be ready to attack any minute." She said

"You brought Berserker along too? How nice." Lancer said readying his spear "Chelsea, go warn Edward. I've got Caster handled."

Chelsea obeyed, using her imperial arms to turn into a bird and fly back.

"Now that it's just us. I'm not holding back." Lancer said

"I wouldn't expect you to dear Lancer." Caster said readying her magic

Lancer charged and attacked Caster. The battle between servants had just began.

Chelsea landed at Edwards house. She transformed back and knocked on the door. Edward opened it.

"Chelsea? Where's Lancer?" He asked

"Berserker is coming. You need to be ready…" She was cut off as a sword pierced through her body

"Chelsea!" Edward yelled catching her

Ed and Winry ran over and picked her up. Moving her to a couch to treat her wound. Saber walked over to Edward.

"If Berserker is nearby we'll want to deal with him soon." She said transforming into her armor

"I agree." He said putting his red alchemist coat on

"Edward." Petra said running over and kissing him "Stay safe. We'll look after Chelsea. The sword missed all major organs."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." He said leaving, Saber following behind

They closed the door and walked to an open field next to their house. A knight in black armor stood in the field, sword in hand. Edward put his flame gloves on and walked over with Saber.

"Berserker I assume?" He asked

He got no response. Saber walked up and stood in front of Edward.

"Berserker, you hurt a friend of mine. You will pay." Saber said readying her stance

Berserker readied his sword too. Edward stood next to Saber and created the blade extension.

"Edward…" Saber said

"I'll fight alongside you. We're a team Saber." He said

Berserker rushed them, the second fight beginning.

Lancer dodged a fireball from Caster. He lunged at her with his spear, she blocked it with a shield spell. Using another spell to knock Lancer back onto the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Caster asked

"I'm going easy." He said standing back up

"What happened to not holding back?" She asked

"I enjoy our fights Caster. They're fun." He said readying his spear again

Caster laughed as she lowered her spells.

"Lancer, why not we continue this later. I believe the second battle has already started." Caster said

" _She better be alive, Edward would kill me if Chelsea died. But at least I know Saber and Edward are fighting Berserker."_ Lancer thought

Caster started to walk away. Lancer saw this and threw his spear right at her, she spun around and froze it mid air.

"Lancer, trying to kill me dear? I'm a lot harder to kill than that." She said sending the spear back to his hand

She turned around and walked away. Disappearing into the shadows. Lancer then ran back to the house, hoping their fight was going well.

Saber blocked an attack from Berserker. Edward rushed in and went to swing at Berserker with his blade. Berserker took a hand off from his sword and grabbed Edward's arm, raising his foot and kicking him back.

"Edward!" Saber yelled attacking again

Berserker blocked the attack and swung at her. Edward used his alchemy to create a wall in between the two. Berserker focused his attention on Edward. He ran towards him. Berserker swung his sword, and Edward blocked with his arm. He blasted Berserker with a ball of fire. At that close range, Edward and Berserker were both knocked back. Saber ran over to Edward, as she slowly sat up.

"Edward. What was that?" She asked

"I blasted him from up close. I had to tone it down a lot." He said standing up

"Be careful next time." She said readying her sword

"Since when was I ever careful?" He asked laughing and readying his own fighting stance

Berserker came at them much faster than before. Saber blocked his attack, Edward created a pillar that smacked Berserker in the chest and sent him into the air. Edward then blasted him with fire, Saber standing under waiting for him to fall back down. Berserker moved mid air and landed across from Saber. She moved to the side as Edward sent a plume of fire at Berserker. He kept firing at him, until Berserker rushed him and was standing three feet away from him. Edward slammed his blade into Berserkers chest, it shattered.

"What the hell?" Edward muttered

Berserker punched Edward in the gut, then punched him down. Edward rolled to the side and blasted him with fire. Saber ran over and kicked Berserker, sending him flying back.

"Edward, you need to rest. You can't handle this for much longer." Saber said

"I'll be fine Saber. Besides, I've just been buying time so far." He said standing up

Berserker stood up and went to rush them, before a red spear pierced through his armor. Lancer kicked Berserker and sent him flying to the side. He picked up his spear and looked at the two.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking over

"Thanks for joining us." Edward said

"Kid you look like shit. I'd sit out if I were you." Lancer said

"I'm fine Lancer. I've been in worse situations." He said

"Trust me. You don't want to get caught of guard against Berserker. You've survived the first attack. Now provide support, use your alchemy to keep him from hitting any critical attacks." Lancer told him

"Damn it Lancer. I can fight too you know." Edward said

"Fine then. Suit yourself. Besides, I think he may have ran." Lancer said before noticing Berserker running towards them "Ok, I spoke too soon."

They ran at Berserker, Lancer using his spear to attack from a distance. Saber was blocking Berserkers attacks, while Edward blasted him with fire and stone.

Berserker landed and the trio looked at him, ready to go again. He ran at them, he grabbed Lancer and threw him into Saber. Knocking both of them to the ground. He looked at Edward and moved towards him. Edward held his hand out and a spear looking similar to Lancers except silver rose out of the ground. He grabbed it and readied his stance.

"What the hell?" Lancer asked standing up

"Lancer, let Edward handle this. Plus I need your help, my leg is broken." She said

Edward blocked Berserkers attack, and dealt his own to the side of his armor. Berserker attacked again, Edward blocked and shoved the spear through his chest. Berserker stumbled back and disappeared. Edward's spear fell to the ground. Lancer and Saber walked over to his side.

"Edward, are you alright?" Saber asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never realized I could do that until now." He said looked at them

They noticed a silver streak in his hair.

"Edward, what's up with your hair?" Lancer asked "You have a silver streak in your hair."

"Maybe that was due to me unlocking my abilities more." Edward said "Besides, we should head back. I'm exhausted."

They started walking back, Edward helping Saber walk while Lancer watched around them. They arrived back at the house and Petra greeted them. She took Saber inside, Edward and Lancer stayed outside.

"Who did you encounter earlier?" Edward asked

"Caster, she and Berserker are working with Esdeath. This fight just got a whole lot more harder. I also have word that three homunculi are working with them. The ones that your uncle and father fought." Lancer said

"Then we better inform Night Raid soon." Edward said "Can you keep watch tonight? Wake me if they show up again."

"Sure thing." Lancer said jumping up onto the roof

Edward walked inside and up to his room. Petra was waiting for him.

"Edward, you need to be more careful when fighting." She said

"I did get a little overboard with fighting Berserker. I just wanted to help Saber." He said sitting on their bed

She noticed the silver streak in his hair and played with it.

"You're hair is silver. I like it." She said kissing him

"Thank you. I don't know what I did to make it like that." He said

"Well for now we should get to bed. I expect Night Raid will want us back soon. We should enjoy what time off we have left." She said

They changed into their sleep attire and crawled into the bed. Petra rested her head on Edward's chest.

"I love you Petra." He said kissing her head

"I love you two Edward." She said hugging him

The two fell asleep, but Edward felt like he was being watched the whole time. Granted it may have been Lancer being a pervert, but this felt different.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Akame ran through the Night Raid base trying to find her boyfriend. Lubbock was hiding in Tatsumi's room when she ran right by his room.

"Why are you hiding again?" Tatsumi asked him

"Leone crawled into my bed half naked last night. I thought it was Akame so I put my arm around her. Then come morning, Akame opens the door as I'm arguing with Leone about why she was in my room. My shirt was off so it made it look like we slept together." He sighed

"You didn't actually sleep with her did you?" Tatsumi asked

"Hell no! Old Lubbock would, but this guy is loyal to his girl." He exclaimed pointing to himself

"Just checking." Tatsumi laughed "I think the coast is clear anyway."

Lubbock stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Tatsumi." He said opening the door

Lubbock closed the door. He sighed leaning up against the door.

"Damn it Leone." He muttered

"Lubbock!" Akame yelled tackling him to the ground

"Morning Akame." He told her

"So I talked to Leone. She explained everything." She said looking in his eyes

"Wait, so I'm not in trouble anymore?" He asked

"That's right." She said kissing him then getting off of him and standing up

He stood up too and looked back at her. She smiled at him then grabbed his hand. They went to breakfast, passing Leone in the hallway. Akame glared at her as they passed her.

"So you're mad at Leone?" Lubbock asked

"Off course I am." She said

"What did you do with the necklace I bought you at christmas?" He asked her

She moved her hair and revealed the necklace around her neck.

"I wear it everyday." She said kissing him

They walked to the living room and into the kitchen. Akame cooked them some breakfast. After getting the food cooked the two of them walked out and sat at the table. Mine and Tatsumi joined them.

"Is it just me or does it seem very quiet in here?" Lubbock asked

"It does. Something seems off." Mine said

Leone burst into the room.

"We have a problem!" She said

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked

"titans!" She said as they heard the footsteps getting louder

"Where's Wave and Kurome?" Lubbock asked

"They went to go see a friend in the Scout Regiment." Akame said

"Tatsumi, hide the girls!" Lubbock said standing up and running to his room to grab his 3D maneuver gear

He put his gear on and ran back to the living room to find them gone. Lubbock opened the door and walked outside. Seeing 10 15 meter tall titans approaching the base. He fired an anchor into a tree and launched himself towards the titans. He killed one and landed on the ground. He noticed two more titans die. Looking up he saw Gunther and Eld.

"Sorry about letting them loose." Eld said

Lubbock launched himself up and fired into a titan. He flew towards it and killed it. Eld killed another and Gunther killed his second. The numbers quickly dropped, before they knew it the titans were dead. They landed back at HQ.

"Where's Tatsumi?" Eld asked

"I told him to hide the girls on the off chance they got close enough to break into the base." Lubbock said

They walked inside and told them the coast was clear. They walked out from the kitchen, Akame hugged Lubbock.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said

The door opened again, Wave and Kurome walking in.

"What did we miss?" Kurome asked

"titan attack." Lubbock said

Everyone after that sat down and relaxed.

Edward woke up and noticed Lancer leaning up against his wall.

"Lancer, what the hell?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed

"Morning." He replied

Petra woke up and looked at Lancer. She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the covers to cover herself up.

"Lancer what are you doing in our room?" She asked flustered

"I got cold outside." He said

"Then go find another room to sleep in." We have two more after all. Chelsea's down on the couch, and Saber's in the room next to us." Edward said

"Fine. I'll pick a room." Lancer said leaving

"It's almost like we have kids without even technically having them." Petra said

"I know." Edward said

He got out of bed and stretched. Petra looked at his back and saw the beating he took.

"Edward, your back is all beat up." She said

"Berserker did a number on me I guess." He replied

She got out and walked over to to him. He kissed her and looked at her hand. He lifted it up and looked at her engagement ring behind her wedding ring.

"Remember when I gave this to you?" He asked her

"I also remember the necklace you gave me." She said opening the locket

"We sure have grown since then." He said

"Yeah, I have a question to ask you." She said

"What's up?" Edward asked

"You told Chelsea that you first killed protecting Rose, why didn't you tell her you were actually protecting me?" Petra asked

"Because then Chelsea might think you felt bad about me having to kill people in front of you." Edward replied

"That event is what made me realize that I loved you." She said kissing him "We should get changed and go check on the others."

Saber opened their door and saw the two.

"Master, we should work on your sword training today." She said

"Saber!" Petra yelled jumping behind Edward

"Can I talk to you about this later Saber?" He asked

Lancer grabbed Saber and pulled her away before closing their door with his spear.

"They need to learn their boundaries." Petra said

"I'll talk to them about that. What are your plans for today?" Edward asked as he opened their closet

"I was going to redecorate the house." She said taking off her nightgown and putting a white shirt on

"I'm excited to see what it looks like." Edward said running a belt through his jeans

He put a blue shirt on and left their room. Petra slipped into jeans and ran after him. Saber and Lancer were downstairs when Edward walked down.

"Let's get this over with I guess." He said

"That's the spirit." Lancer said laughing

They all walked outside and Saber made her armor appear, along with her sword. Edward created the spear he made the night before.

"Ready when you are Saber." He said

Saber charged him, he blocked her attack and swung his leg at her. She dodged it and jumped back. Lancer came at him, Edward dodged his attack and swept lancer of his feet. He spun around to block Saber's next attack. He spun the spear in his hand and lunged at her but she jumped back. Lancer was back up and went to attack Edward. He ducked and dealt a blow to Lancer's side.

"How the hell have you gotten so good?" Lancer asked lying on the ground

"I have no idea. I guess Night Raid trained me well." He said blocking another attack from Saber

Edward picked up Lancer's spear with his free hand. He charged Saber, she managed to block one of the spears but had to dodge the other spear. She managed to knock his own spear of his right hand. The blade extension quickly came out and he used the other spear to deal a blow to Saber's side.

"Nice attack Edward." Lancer said standing up

Edward threw him is spear back, his own going back into the ground.

"Sorry about that Saber. I went a bit too hard." He said helping her up

"It's alright. That was the best I've seen you fight." She said picking up her sword and making her armor disappear along with her sword

She fixed her dress and looked at Lancer and Edward. She walked past them and back into the house. They just stared at her while she did all this.

"What are you two staring at?" Chelsea asked from behind them

"Nothing." Edward quickly answered

"Edward, you are a married man. You no longer get to hit on girls." She said hitting him

"Lancer was staring too!" Edward exclaimed

Lancer was gone when Chelsea went to hit him.

"Lucky bastard." Edward said rubbing his arm

"That was fun. Anyway, what's up with the silver in your hair?" She asked

"It happened last night after I created a spear from the ground to combat Berserker. You should be resting." Edward told her

"I am. Saber and I are going to the town to do shopping!" She exclaimed

"Oh boy, have fun." He said walking back towards the house

Saber left the house and was walking towards him.

"It's not nice to stare you know." She said passing him

"Lancer was staring too!" He said spinning around to see her and Chelsea walk off

Lancer reappeared by his side.

"Well, that was interesting." He said

"Where the hell did you run off to?!" Edward asked

"I had matters to attend to." Lancer said

"Like hell you did." Edward muttered walking inside

Lancer remained outside and leaned up against the house. He saw a black figure start to approach, he pushed himself off the wall. They kept walking until they reached him.

"Are you Lancer?" They asked

"Maybe, who are you?" Lancer asked

"I come bearing a message." The mysterious person said handing him a note and walking away

Lancer read the note and walked to the door. He knocked on the door and Edward opened the door.

"We have been summoned." Lancer said handing him the note

"Edward?" Petra asked from inside

"We have to leave, now." Edward told them "Petra, where's your Scout Regiment gear?"

"It's all back at Night Raid HQ. I'll grab your coat." She said about to go upstairs

"No time!" Edward said pulling her back as Berserker crashed through the roof

"Run!" Lancer said preparing to fight Berserker

Petra and Edward ran. Saber and Chelsea were running back when they saw the two.

"Petra go with them. Tell Saber I said to protect you two at all costs." Edward told her

"Where are you going?" She said grabbing his arm

"I have to help Lancer." He told her

"Stay safe." She said kissing him

Edward ran back to Lancer, putting his flame gloves on as he got closer. He arrived and saw Caster and Berserker. Creating his spear, Edward rushed Berserker. He stuck the spear through his chest and pulled up. Slicing Berserker's armor in two, Caster shot a spell at Edward. He tried to block it but got hit instead. He readied his spear and rushed her along with Lancer.

"We have to help them!" Chelsea exclaimed

"Berserker is beyond our fighting capabilities. Edward and Lancer can defeat him together. I was told to protect you two." She said

"Then protect us while we help them." Chelsea said

"We will head back then. Be careful though." Saber said as they started to walk back

Caster fixed Berserker's armor, and he was back in the fight. Edward lunged at Berserker, but his spear was grabbed and he was kicked back. Lancer was dealing with Caster, blocking her spells and dealing his own attacks.

Chelsea, Saber, and Petra arrived and saw the fight.

Lancer got blasted back and right into Edward as he was about to attack Berserker.

"This is fun." Caster said laughing

Berserker walked over to them and dragged Lancer off of Edward. He picked up Edward and threw him into the house.

Petra went go help but was held back by Saber.

"We can't interfere. This fight has to go down this way. Trust me, it's all part of the plan." Saber said to her

Petra kept looking onward. Berserker grabbed Lancer and threw him into the house too.

"We need to leave." Saber said

"What's going to happen?" Petra asked

"No time to answer, we need to leave for Winry's." Saber told them

They left the scene, running to where they were told.

Caster walked up to the house, she saw the two on the floor inside. Lancer was out and so was Edward. She cast a spell, lighting the house on fire.

Petra saw the flame and collapsed onto her knees.

"Edward!" She yelled in tears

"Petra, Edward's fine. Trust me." Chelsea said comforting her

The house collapsed and Caster and Berserker left to go rejoin Esdeath. The girls were at Winry's house in the living room when a door appeared beneath them. It opened and Lancer climbed through with Edward on his shoulder.

"He's knocked out and took quite a beating. We had to do all of this to make sure we were dead to them?" Lancer said closing the hatch and making it disappear

"I don't understand." Petra said "What was the plan?"

"The plan was to make Lancer and Edward appear dead. Caster and Berserker would leave them alone if they thought they were dead." Saber said

Lancer placed Edward on the couch next to Petra.

"I apologize for not being able to tell you. But he wants to keep you safe." Lancer told her

Saber noticed Lancer's outfit was ruined.

"Lancer, you should go put a new outfit on." She said blushing

"I like this look and so do you I can tell." He said smiling at her

"I do not like it at all." She lied

"Suit yourself." He said walking over next to her

"We're sorry about the house." Winry said

"It's ok. Besides, we realized that we basically are parents anyway, with the way Saber and Lancer act." Petra told her

"We are definitely not kids." Lancer said

"You were in our room because it was cold outside." Petra said staring at him

Saber chuckled at hearing this

"Next time I'll sneak into your room Saber." He said looking at her

Her eyes went wide as he laughed.

"We should head back tomorrow. I think Night Raid will need us soon." Chelsea said

"I agree. We can leave in the morning." Saber said

"I'll guard Edward. The rest of you can go sleep if you want." Lancer said

"I'll stay with you." Saber told him

"Suit yourself." He said leaning up against the wall

It was night by the time everyone got situated. Petra slept downstairs near Edward, Saber and Lancer both still awake.

"Lancer, go sleep. You just got out of a fight. Let alone you got beaten pretty bad." Saber told him

"I'm healing just standing here." He said looking at her

"How are you healing? Last I checked you don't have a healing ability." She said

"You're here next to me, that's why." He said smiling

Saber blushed and moved closer to him. Lancer put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Saber asked

"Helping you out. You seemed to be slowly moving towards me. My charm works on you I guess." He told her

"Or mine works on you." She said

Lancer looked down at her and laughed a bit.

"That's gotta be it. Standing next to a pretty girl whose charm is affecting me. It may also just be your beauty." He told her

Saber's face turned red as she looked down at the ground.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked her

"What?" Saber replied

"A drink, do you want one? I figure we can leave for a bit to get something to drink in the kitchen." Lancer told her

"Sure, let's go." She said walking into the kitchen, Lancer following behind

"You can lose the armor. We aren't about to be attacked anytime soon." Lancer said appearing in black jeans and a dark green hooded jacket

Saber made her armor disappear, appearing in her blue and yellow dress skirt.

"That's better." He said

"I like your style." She said laughing

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her

"I'll have water." She said

Lancer grabbed a cup and filled it up with water, he placed it in front of her and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat next to her at the table and took a sip of his drink.

"So Arturia, how are you doing?" He asked her

"I've never heard you call me by my real name before." She told him

"I guess you're right. I guess I've changed a lot." He said taking another sip of his drink

"We can agree on that Diarmuid." She smiled at him

"So if we both survive the war going on, maybe we can go out sometime?" He told her

"I think I would like that. It would be a nice change of pace." She said

Lancer finished his drink and washed the cup before putting it away. He returned to the table.

Saber yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Lancer picked her up and carried her to a bed upstairs. He laid her down and put a blanket over her.

"Good night Arturia." He said closing her door


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Saber woke up and noticed the room she was in. Lancer opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning." He smiled at her

He was wearing the same outfit he had worn last night. She sat up in her bed and looked at him.

"What happened last night? I remember falling asleep at the table." She said

"I carried you up here. I figured you would want to sleep in your bed." He told her leaning against the door frame

"Thank you Diarmuid." Saber said

"No need to thank me Arturia, I was just being a gentleman. Edward's awoken, we plan to leave after breakfast." He said waving goodbye

Saber got out of bed and walked downstairs. She saw Lancer talking to Ed about what path to take for him and Edward.

"Morning Saber!" Petra said handing her a plate with pancakes and eggs on it "Eat up."

"Thank you Petra, how is Edward doing?" Saber asked following her into the kitchen and sitting down at the table as she began eating

"He's doing alright, he definitely took a beating though. Much like Lancer did." She told her

"I'm glad to see he's ok." Saber said finishing her food

"He's a tough guy. That's what I love about him." Petra said taking her plate and washing it

Saber looked back and saw Lancer talking to Edward.

"If we move fast enough Caster won't be able to track us." Lancer said

"If we get made we fight and this time we kill her." Edward said

"My thoughts exactly. If Berserker shows up, I want the rest of you to run as far away and as fast as you can. I can hold him off for long enough." Lancer said

"Just make sure that you fall back once you've bought enough time." Edward told him

"I can't guarantee that I'll be able to fall back. I would most likely die fighting him just to buy you time." He said

"It's a risk we'll have to take. Once we get back to HQ we'll be fine." Edward said

The others gathered near the door. Winry and Ed bid them farewell as they began their journey back to HQ.

Akame was training when she saw Tatsumi approach her.

"Morning Akame!" He said

"Hi Tatsumi." She replied setting her sword down

"Is everything alright with Lubbock?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" She asked with a worried expression on his face

"He looked pretty down this morning. I don't know if he's tired or what, but he doesn't seem like himself." Tatsumi told her

"I'll go check it out." She said sheathing her sword and leaving

Lubbock was sitting in his room, creating something with his Imperial Arms when she walked in.

"Hey Akame!" He said looking at her

"Lubbock, is everything alright?" She asked him

"Well we got word of Edward and Petra's house being burned down with what appeared to be two people inside it. Knowing Edward I highly doubt he's dead." He told her

"Well Chelsea said they were heading back this morning. They should be here tonight." Akame said kissing Lubbock

"I hope he's alright." He replied

Akame left and Lubbock stayed in his room. He opened a book and propped his feet up on his table.

Akame saw Sinon in the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook?" Akame asked her

"I learnt from Asuna last year. She's a good cook, on par with your cooking." Sinon said

"Have you heard from Edward in a while?" Akame asked walking closer to her

"I heard about the fire, I saw it happen. There are two new foes in play. They call themselves Caster and Berserker." Sinon said

Akame remembered having Lubbock tell her about a book he read about this event called the Holy Grail War. There were 7 masters and 7 servants battling to the death for the Holy Grail. It was supposed to grant the winner's wish. She remembered hearing about the different types of servants. Saber, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Rider, Archer, Assassin.

"Akame, everything alright?" Sinon asked her

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this book Lubbock told me about." She said

"Ah, how is he doing?" Sinon asked

"He's affected by the news. But we have faith he's still alive." Akame said

"I hope he is too. I know Petra's still alive." Sinon said

"I better go check on the others." Akame said bidding farewell and leaving the kitchen

She stopped by the remaining members rooms. Her first stop was Mine.

"Mine, you in there?" Akame asked

"Yeah, I just fully woke up." Mine said through the door "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you're doing." Akame told her

"I'm doing good. Tatsumi and I are about to go on a date." She said opening the door revealing her pink dress and her hair in a ponytail

"You look like an entirely different person Mine." Akame said

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mine replied

"Good thing. You look wonderful." Tatsumi said walking up to them in his white suit

"Where exactly are you two going?" Akame asked

"We're going to this little restaurant in a nearby city." Tatsumi said

"Have fun you two!" Akame said leaving the two

Lubbock walked out of his room and saw her walking by. He used his wires to wrap her up and pull her towards him. He planted a kiss on her lips and hugged her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked in return

"Today is your day, what do you want to do?" He told her

"I just want to spend it with you." She said resting her head on his shoulder

"Alright, I'll light the fire in the living room. Meet me there when you're ready." He said kissing her farewell

Akame went to Leone's room and knocked on the door.

"Leone?" Akame asked

"Yes." Leone said opening the door

"Did you just wake up?" Akame asked

"Yeah, I had a late night last night after hearing the news?" Leone said yawning

"You should go back to sleep." Akame said

"Good idea. I'll go do that. Thanks Akame." Leone smiled closing her door and crashing on her bed

Akame returned to the living room and noticed the fire lit but no Lubbock. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her

She turned around to face him. She kissed him and hugged him back.

"I'm tired." She said

"I figured as much." He said picking her up bridal style

He carried her over to the couch and put her down. He placed a blanket over her.

"Get some rest." He told her

She grabbed his coat and pulled him back towards her.

"I didn't say you could leave." She giggled

Lubbock moved some pillows and laid next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Akame smiled and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Lubbock falling asleep shortly after her.

The two slept for the rest of the day. Lubbock woke up when he heard voices and felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw Lancer staring at him from the other couch.

"About time you woke up." He said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lubbock asked

"We got back 15 minutes ago. Edward and Petra already went to bed. Chelsea's talking to Tatsumi and Mine and Saber is somewhere." He said

"So he is alive." Lubbock muttered

"Yup, it was all part of the plan. Make it seem like we died so Caster and Berserker would lay off." Lancer replied standing up and leaving

Lubbock felt Akame stir next to him. She was muttering his name. She woke up and looked at his eyes.

"Everything ok?" He asked her "Sounded like you had a nightmare."

She kissed him and looked at him.

"I did. I'm glad to see you though." She said falling back asleep

Lubbock laid down and fell back asleep. He felt Akame wrap her arms around him and he smiled.

Saber was looking at the night sky, not noticing Lancer walking up next to her.

"Beautiful night." He said taking her out of her moonlit trance

"Diarmuid, didn't notice you. I guess the moon put me in a trance." She said

"Well the moon acts differently on all of us." He said leaning against the railing next to her

She rested her head on his arm. He was taller than her so she used it to her advantage.

"I enjoy the time we spend together." She said

"I do too. It's only a matter of time before someone interrupts it." He said

"Oh don't think like that." She said wrapping her arms around his left arm

"Have you sensed a magic source since we arrived here?" He asked her

"I have yes. I was going to check it out in the morning." She said

"We can see if Edward can summon another servant. Maybe Rider, man did I like her pink hair." He said

Saber smacked him upside the head.

"Relax, Im joking." He laughed

"Better be." She said

They continued to look into the distance. Lancer noticed Saber had fallen asleep against his arm.

"Why does this always happen to me." He said to himself

He removed his arm carefully and picked her up. He carried her to an empty room, which happened to be her own, and opened the door. He walked in and placed her down on the bed, placing a blanket over her he left the room. He closed the door and leaned his back up against the wall.

"This war needs to be over." He said to himself

"We can both agree on that." Lancer heard next to him

"Nice to see you again Levi." Lancer said

"You too Lancer." Levi responded

"How's the squad holding up?" Lancer asked him

"Oruo died. Gunther and Eld are doing a good job filling in for his duties." Levi replied

"That's good." He said as Levi left

"Good night Lancer." Levi said entering his own room

Lancer closed his eyes and fell asleep without knowing it.

Leone stared at the sleeping form of Lancer. He was still leaning against the wall. He opened his left eye and looked at her. He noticed the blonde hair and though it was Saber.

"Arturia?" He asked stretching then seeing who it was

"Who's that?" Leone asked her arms crossed

"No one." He said quickly "Shouldn't you be out killing someone?"

"We've had a lot of time off recently. The war has died down. Esdeath and her forces have officially met their match. titans keep eating her soldiers." Leone told him

She examined him and her face turned a shade of red. She never realized how handsome he really was.

"So are you seeing anyone Lancer?" She asked

"Not at the moment." He said

"Good, then you and I are going on a date tonight!" Leone said running off

"Wait!" He said but it was to no effort

Saber opened her door and looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him

He noticed she was wearing a blue nightgown.

"When did you change into that?" He asked pointing to her outfit

"After I fell asleep I changed outfits mid sleep. Its nice to be able to do that without having to get up." She smiled at him

"Well magic has it's ups and downs." He said

"So what are you doing outside my room?" She asked him

"I fell asleep against the wall last night. Leone woke me up." He told her

"I haven't seen her in a while. How is she?" She asked him

"I think she's good. I apparently have a date with her tonight." He said scratching the back of his head

"You what?!" Saber exclaimed

"She said it not me!" He defended

Saber sighed and looked back at him.

"Well have fun." She said walking back into her room

Lancer followed her in and hugged her.

"Nothing is going to happen. I can defend myself against her advances." He told her

Saber smiled and hugged him back.

Petra walked by and saw the two.

"It's about time." She said

"Petra!" Saber said pushing Lancer off of her "It's not what it looks like."

"Whatever you say Saber." Petra said walking away

"I think I'll head out. We can show Edward the magic circle tomorrow." Lancer said leaving her in her room alone

Saber felt tears start to form in her eyes. She wiped them away and changed into her blue skirt that she usually wears. She left her room and left for Edward's room.

"Bro! We got to do this!" Lubbock said to Edward as they left his room

"Let's do it then. Tell Wave." Edward said

"Good morning Edward, Lubbock." Saber said approaching them

"Morning Saber. Did you hear the news about Leone's date with Lancer?" Edward asked her

"Yes. I hope he has fun. Leone is a very nice girl." She replied

"Well, you see…" Edward started

"Shush!" Lubbock told his friend

"What's going on?" Saber asked

"Just a reborn guys night." Edward lied

Saber left and went to the dining room.

"We should follow them after they leave. This is going to be fun." Lubbock said

"She's going to absolutely hate us." Edward said as they left for the dining room

After breakfast, Leone was in her room trying to determine what to wear to impress Lancer. Mine and Chelsea were both in her room sitting on her bed.

"Just pick a dress and go with it. I'm certain he won't care what you wear." Mine said

"But I want to impress him. I don't like to compete with other women." Leone told them trying on her sixth dress

"Who else are you competing with?" Chelsea asked her

"Saber of course. Two magical beings tend to be attracted to one another. That's why I'm going to impress him tonight." Leone said turning around

"I like that dress." Mine said

She was wearing a yellow silk dress, she put on golden hoop earrings.

"You'll definitely impress him now." Chelsea said

"Now I just have to wait." Leone said smiling

Lancer was in his room with Edward, Lubbock, and Wave.

"Whatever you guys plan on doing wait until we've at least gotten back here." Lancer told them

"Look, we're going to pull a prank then leave." Wave replied

"You only get one. If more than a single prank goes down you're all dead." Lancer said coldly

"The command seal on my back says otherwise Lancer, but we promise we'll only do one prank." Edward replied

"How long are you waiting before you go get her?" Wave asked

Lancer looked at the clock, it read 3:30.

"I'll wait 10 minutes then head over to her room. You guys may want to leave now so you can go setup." Lancer said to them

They left, leaving Lancer in his room. He snapped his fingers and changed his clothes to a black suit with a forest green dress shirt and red tie.

"Here goes nothing." Lancer said leaving his room

"I need you two to make sure everything goes well." Leone told Chelsea and Mine

"We promise." They replied as they left Leone's room

Lancer walked in as they left. He saw Leone and his face turned red.

"Are you ready?" Lancer stumbled

"Yup!" Leone said walking over to him

She put her arm through his and their date began.

Night fell on the town as Lancer and Leone walked through it. Lancer felt eyes watching him, he would occasionally look up to see Edward, Lubbock, and Wave following them on the roof tops.

"Sure is nice out." She said leaning against him

"Even more so with company." He told her

They arrived at the restaurant for dinner. A waiter came over and showed them to their seats. Lancer ordered them some Wine.

"How did you know I drink wine?" She asked him

"I always assume beautiful women drink wine." He smiled at her

Leone blushed at him.

Edward, Lubbock and Wave were on the top of a building overlooking the restaurant.

"Man knows his wines" Wave stated

"He's a magical Servant, off course he knows his wines." Edward laughed

"Hey guys?" Lubbock asked "What are Mine and Chelsea doing here?"

The other two spun around and saw the girls glaring at them.

"Oh shit." Edward said

"Cheers." Lancer said as they both drank the wine

"This is good wine. I'm surprised you know your wines." Leone laughed

"As a knight I had to know this things." He smiled back at her

The waiter came by again to take their orders. Leone ordered her food then Lancer ordered shortly after.

"I got to say tonight is pretty fun." Lancer said

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Maybe after dinner we can continue our walk through the town." Leone told him

"I would enjoy that." Lancer said sipping his wine

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Mine asked angrily

"We came to watch their date." Lubbock said

"Funny, same here. Leone told us to make it go perfect. So no messing it up boys." Chelsea sternly told them

"Fine. But you do know Saber also likes Lancer. We are on Saber's side. You are on Leone's side." Edward said

"Guys, can we not fight? I think we have a bigger problem." Wave said drawing his Imperial Arms Grand Chariot

They spun around and noticed a man wearing a black tank top and an eye patch.

"Which one of you is Edward Mustang?" He asked raising one of his swords

"I am." Edward said stepping forward "Nice to meet you Wrath."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm guessing your parents told you about the homunculi." Wrath said

"They also told me what to expect should we fight." Edward said summoning his spear

He twirled the spear in his hands and readied his stance, Wrath readied his stance as well. His friends all readied their weapons.

"Stay out of this guys. I got this." Edward said

"We'll back you up if you need it." Wave said

Wrath charged Edward, he spun his spear to block Wrath's attack. Edward kicked him in the stomach, putting some distance back between them.

"Nice move boy." Wrath said fixing his posture

"Thanks, now let's finish this." Edward said charging Wrath

They finished their food and drank some more wine.

"That food was amazing, thank you for taking me here." Leone said

"No problem, anything for a beautiful woman." Lancer told her

"Lancer, there's something I have to tell you." Leone blushed

"What is it Leone?" He asked

Leone opened her mouth and froze. Her she was about to proclaim her feelings to a man. Something she's never done before in her life.

Lancer looked at her then saw a spark out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Edward fighting Wrath on the rooftops.

" _Edward, do you need help?"_ Lancer said telepathically

" _I' m fine. Berserker is harder than this guy. Continue your date. You'll know if you're needed."_ Edward replied

Lancer looked back at Leone.

"Everything alright Leone?" He asked

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said snapping out of her trance

"Good, so what was it you needed to tell me?" He asked her

"We can talk about that later. Best to continue our stroll now." She told him

They both rose, she put her arm through his as they walked back through the town.

"Edward, they're on the move." Lubbock said

"Then someone follow them, Lubbock and Mine go follow them!" He said blocking another of Wrath's attacks

They left to follow the two.

Wave and Chelsea were ready to jump in when given the order.

"Now!" Edward said jumping back

Wave activated his Imperial Arms and joined the fight, Edward tossed Chelsea a knife as she joined the fight too.

Wave attacked and Wrath blocked it, then had to dodge Chelsea's attack. Edward came in and smacked Wrath on the back with his spear. Chelsea kicked Wrath into Wave, who punches him. They stepped back and Wrath laughed.

"That was some good teamwork. However, I think it's time I took my leave. See you again soon Edward." Wrath said spinning around and stabbing Chelsea

"Chelsea!" Wave yelled as she fell down

Wrath was gone, Edward knelt by Chelsea's side.

"Chelsea, stay with me damn it!" He said

"Edward." Chelsea said smiling at him

"You aren't dying here tonight. Damn it Chelsea you deserve better than that. You still have so much to live for." Edward said through tears

Chelsea sat up and kissed Edward.

"Thank you Edward. For everything." She said hugging him

"Chelsea…" Edward sobbed into her shoulder

He felt her grip loosen. He continued to hug her.

"DAMN YOU WRATH!" Edward yelled into the night sky

"Edward." Wave said as his armor disappeared

"We're going to kill that bastard. This is the last time Esdeath and her gang kills one of us." Edward told him

He let go of Chelsea and laid her on the rooftop.

"She died happy." Wave said noticing the smile on her face

Edward stood up and picked up his spear. He stared off in the direction of where Lancer was, his grip tightened on his spear.

"I should have told him to help us. It's my fault Chelsea is dead." Edward said

"It's no one's fault she died. We were attacked." Wave said

"But I gave the order for Lancer to continue his date. I gave the order for Mine and Lubbock to follow them. I gave the order for you two to join in the fight. I am the reason she's dead." Edward said slamming his spear into the rooftop

"We decided to join in. You have to stop pinning this on yourself. We've lost comrades before, we all knew what we were in for." Wave said standing up

Edward turned around to face him.

"You're right." He said looking at the ground

"Come on, we should get her back to HQ." Wave said

"Actually, I know where we should bury her instead of at HQ." Edward told him

"Lead the way." Wave said as Edward picked up Chelsea

Leone and Lancer reached the end of town.

"Now we begin our journey back home." Lancer told her as they started to walk back through the forest

"I wish we could spend more time enjoying the night sky." Leone said

"It really is beautiful." Lancer said looking up

They came across an open field.

"Why not we sit here for a bit and enjoy the moon?" Lancer asked her

"I would love that." Leone said

They sat down, Leone rested her head on his shoulder. He was only slightly taller than her.

Lubbock and Mine were watching them from the path. Mine nudged Lubbock.

"Let's go." She whispered

"We should go find Edward." Lubbock said

"I'm sure they're fine." She said pushing him towards HQ

Wave held the shovel in his hands, Edward held Chelsea's body. They were standing in a flower patch, in front of them were three other graves. Rose Yuki, Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye.

"Is this your personal graveyard?" Wave asked him

"Chelsea and I were out on patrol one day after the Central attack when we discovered this field." Edward said remembering the event

" _Edward! Wait up" Chelsea yelled after him_

" _Why? Just hurry up!" He yelled back_

 _She ran to catch up to him, when she finally did she tackled him. They rolled down a hill and landed in a flower field._

" _Wow, this place is beautiful." Chelsea said standing up_

" _Who knew a place like this existed?" Edward asked_

" _Hey Edward?" Chelsea asked_

" _Yeah, what's up?" He responded pushing himself off the ground_

" _If I ever die and you can bury me, I want you to bury me here. You can use this as your own personal burial ground." She said facing him_

" _Sure thing Chelsea. I'll make sure to do that." He smiled at her_

"Guess she always was a girl first in the end." Wave said as he started digging the grave next to Rose

"Yeah, let me dig the grave. You can head back to HQ." Edward said laying her body down and walking over to him

"You sure?" Wave asked handing him the shovel

"Yeah, I can do this. I should be doing this anyway." He replied

"See you back at base then. I'll just tell the others we got split up." Wave said waving goodbye

Edward continued to dig the grave, he wasn't going to use alchemy. She deserved a hand dug grave. It started to rain as he reached the bottom. Looking up he barely saw the moon through the clouds, the rain hitting his face. He jumped out of the hole and walked over to her body, picking her up. He laid her down in the grave.

"I'm sorry Chelsea. I should have done more to protect you." He said picking the shovel back up

He buried her and used his alchemy to make a tombstone with her name appear out of the ground. The rain poured down harder as Edward stood up. Lightning shot across the sky as he turned around. Berserker was staring at him, his sword out ready to fight.

"You chose the wrong time to come here." Edward said creating his spear

Berserker stared at him, then Caster appeared behind him.

"Relax boy, we aren't here to fight you." She said walking in front of him

"Does it look like I care? Someone I cared about was killed today. They just happen to be working with Esdeath, and so do you." He replied

Caster produced an envelope from her cloak. She handed it to Edward.

"The Homunculi have researched new Imperial Arms that are fueled by Philosopher Stones. I have to take my leave, but Berserker will safely escort you back to the perimeter of your base." She said turning around "Like I said, we aren't here to fight. I'm sorry for your loss Edward, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you."

Caster vanished into thin air, Berserker looked at Edward.

"Can I have a minute?" Edward asked

Berserker nodded and left to the treeline. Edward crouched in front of his parents graves.

"I'm getting stronger. One of these days I'll make Esdeath pay for what she did to you. I promise." He said as tears flowed down his face

He looked up to see two firefly's sitting on his dad's tombstone. They looked at him and Edward smiled back, wiping his eyes. He stood up and walked back over to Berserker.

"Lead the way." Edward said slamming his spear into the ground

Berserker started walking back, Edward followed him. The rain stopped shortly after.

"Wave!" Lubbock said as his friend appeared

"Hey guys!" He replied waving

"Where were you guys? Where's Edward and Chelsea?" Mine asked

"There's something we need to tell you." Wave started

"Chelsea's dead." They heard

They saw the origin of the voice, Edward was leaning up against a tree, Berserker behind him. Edward raised his hand and Berserker vanished into thin air, joining Caster at their hideout.

"What?" Mine asked

"Wrath killed her when our guards were down. We currently have a bigger problem. New Imperial Arms in play. The homunculi are able to harness their Philosopher's Stone's power." He said removing the envelope from his jacket

"Are you serious?" Lubbock asked

"Caster herself gave me the info and this paper." Edward replied moving towards the door

"Edward, you don't seem like yourself." Lubbock told his friend

He stopped halfway up the steps and looked back at him.

"You're right. I'm not myself. I'm just tired of losing people I care about in this war. When you're fighting two wars it's hard to keep track of what side you're fighting for." He said before walking inside

"Two wars?" Wave asked

"The Alchemist War." Lubbock muttered

"The what war?" Mine asked him

"The Alchemist War, the war between the homunculi and the alchemists. His family was involved in it and supposedly ended it. But now that they're back he got sucked in. Chelsea was the first casualty of the war." He told her "You two should head in. I'll talk to Lancer and Leone."

Wave and Mine went inside. Lubbock sat on the steps of HQ, his head in his hands.

"Damn it Chelsea. Why did you have to go now." He said crying

Lancer and Leone appeared. Leone noticed Lubbock crying. Before she could walk towards him he stood up and walked into the forest.

"What's wrong with Lubbock?" Leone asked

"He just learnt terrible news." Lancer told her

"What happened?" Leone asked looking at him

"Chelsea died tonight fighting a homunculus." Lancer told her

Leone hugged him as she started crying.

"Was there anything we could have done to help?" Leone asked him

"There was." Lancer told her "But I was told not to help."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"It's a long story. But for now we need to focus on surviving, use her death as an anchor. Give us something to fight for." Lancer said

They remained outside for a while before deciding to walk inside.

Lancer closed the door and noticed that no one else was up. He walked Leone to her room.

"Tonight was fun. Even though Chelsea was killed." She said

"I'm glad it was fun. We'll survive this Leone, I know it." He told her

Leone leant up and kissed him.

"Good night." She said closing her door

Lancer stood there shocked, he needed to clear his head and he knew just how to.

Lubbock was sitting under a tree when he saw a familiar spear land in front of him.

"Lancer, what do you want?" Lubbock asked

"I'm here because you look like you could use a friend." Lancer said dropping down in front of him

He was wearing his usual attire. Picking up his spear he twirled it in his hand before resting it on his shoulder.

"Talk to me kid." He said

"What is there to talk about?" Lubbock asked standing up

"We have loads to talk about." Lancer replied "Look at the bright side of things."

"Chelsea died today because Mine and I left to follow you guys. We left them." Lubbock said

"Edward told you guys to follow us. You were simply following orders, as was I." Lancer told him

"What do you mean?" Lubbock questioned

"I asked Edward if he needed help, he said he was fine so I left the fight to him. Edward is more than capable of fighting Wrath. But because he was focused on protecting Wave and Chelsea, he didn't reach his full potential." Lancer said leaning up against a tree

"Then why hasn't he killed Wrath yet?" Lubbock asked

"This is the first battle of the war. They were testing each other out. The real fight is coming soon." Lancer replied

"This war has taken more losses than wins." Lubbock said

"How so?" Lancer asked looking at him

"Well we've lost a lot of comrades, Central was destroyed and now new Imperial Arms are in play." He replied

"But look at all the wins that came out of it. Petra and Edward got married, You and Akame became a couple, you've all grew stronger." Lancer said beginning to walk away "Welcome to war kid. It only gets worse from here."

Lancer walked back to HQ, Lubbock following behind him. They reached the steps and went to open the door.

"Thanks Lancer." Lubbock told him closing the door

"Anytime kid. I've seen more than enough death in my lifetime." Lancer said sitting on the couch

Lubbock left for his room, Lancer continued to sit on the couch and stare at the fire.

"I only hope we survive this dreaded war." Lancer said closing his eyes

The next day came and Lancer awoke to a familiar feeling. He opened his eyes and looked right into Leone's.

"Good morning!" She said

"Good morning, what time is it?" He asked stretching

"It's five in the morning." She said smiling at him

"Thanks. Is Edward up yet?" He asked her

"I think so, he and Petra have been known to go on their morning walks." Leone told him

Lancer stood up and popped his back. He picked up his spear and walked to the door.

"You trying to find him?" She asked

"I've been trying to find something here. It looks like a magical circle of sorts." He told her

"I think there's one in the armory." She said

"Can you show me?" Lancer asked her

"Sure thing." She said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the armory

She opened the door, revealing the circle that Lancer was looking for. He looked at it and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Is that it?" Leone asked

Lancer remained silent

"Lancer?" She asked again

"Call me Diarmuid, and yes it is." He told her

"That's a handsome name." She said

"Well I have been told that I am handsome." He smiled at her

Leone heard the front door open.

"I think they're back." She told him

"Can you get him for me?" Lancer asked her

"Sure thing." She said kissing him then running off to get him

Saber walked in and glared at him.

"I quote, I can defend myself against her advantages." Saber deadpanned

"Arturia, don't tell me you're jealous." Lancer laughed

"You wish I was Diarmuid." Saber said looking at the circle "Is that…"

"The Holy Grail itself? Yes it is. It choose here of all places to land." He told her leaning against the wall

The armory was a small room, enough to fit their weapons and armor, but when it's all removed you could fit 30 people in it.

Edward and Petra walked in with Leone behind them.

"You called for me Lancer?" Edward asked

"Look at that and tell me what you think." He said pointing to the circle in the middle of the room

"That looks like the Holy Grail circle. It's been here this whole time?" Edward asked

"It's been selecting its participants. Congratulations, you're now a part of the next Holy Grail War." Lancer said

"Lubbock has a book about it, I can go get him." Leone said

"Grab the others too. We should get this over with as soon as possible. After a while Caster will be able to track it and find us." Lancer told Leone

She left to go wake the others.

"In the meantime," Lancer said picking up an armor stand "Let's clean this place out."

They began cleaning and armory, removing the weapons and the armor. When they finished, they stood around the circle.

Leone and the others walked in. They joined the others around the circle.

"Is that the Holy Grail?" Lubbock asked

"Indeed it is, what does the book say about it?" Lancer asked him

Lubbock opened the book and began reading.

"After the blood seal is made, the participants will be transported to another reality. The goal is to eliminate the other servants or masters. Once one is left standing, they win the grail and get a wish of theirs granted." Lubbock said

"That's it?" Lancer asked

"Yeah, the rest is on servant classes." He replied closing the book

"So how do we do the blood seal?" Mine asked

Lancer picked up his spear and held his hand out.

"I pray this doesn't kill me." Lancer said cutting his hand

"Lancer!" He heard Saber yell

He put his hand on the circle, and looked at Edward. Edward used his blade extension to cut his hand also, proceeding to put it on the circle. The circle glowed blue.

"It's started." Lancer said as a bright light overtook the room


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward woke up in his bed. Getting out he opened his door and walked into the living room.

"You finally woke up?" He heard his servant say

"Shut up, have you even found any info on any of the other masters yet?" Edward asked him

"I did, Caster and Assassin have both been summoned. Rider and Saber live in the city. Archer and Berserker are nowhere to be found yet." Lancer told him

"Good." Edward replied looking at his left hand, Lancers command seal still there

"Who shall we hunt today?" Lancer asked picking up his spear

"Let's wait for more intel." He replied "Better be safe than sorry." Edward replied

"Also, you're going to be late. Better hurry up." Lancer told him

Lubbock sat in his 3rd hour looking out the window, waiting for lunch to start. The bell rang and he left, heading to the roof. Closing the door he saw his servant waiting. She looked at him.

"You're late." She said

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi wanted to talk for a bit. So how is the Assassin Akame doing today?" He asked her sitting down on a bench

She walked over and sat next to him, she was wearing the school uniform. A black skirt and white blouse.

"I don't know how you manage to survive in school." She said

Lubbock looked at his command seal, he had to use one of his seals to prevent her from killing Tatsumi one day.

"So is he a master?" She asked him

"I saw a command seal on his hand. He might have seen mine too." Lubbock told her

"We should act to eliminate him." Akame said

"Well that's not nice." They heard

Akame changed into her combat gear and held her sword in her hand.

"I was about to propose an alliance." Tatsumi said

"Assassin, stand down." Lubbock said "Let's listen to his offer."

She lowered her sword, Tatsumi's servant appeared behind him. She recognized the black armor.

"As you can see, I was lucky enough to summon Berserker. I believe that if we team up we have a higher chance of winning." He told them

"Give me some time to think about this. I'll get you an answer tomorrow. We still have to figure out who the other masters are." Lubbock said

Tatsumi left, Berserker leaving with him.

"That guy freaks me out." Lubbock said

"Tatsumi? Your own friend?" Akame asked

"No, Berserker." Lubbock told her as he left the roof "To hell with Tatsumi."

Petra was sitting on the couch, when she heard a crashing sound.

"Rider, what did you break this time?" Petra asked

Rider stepped out from her bathroom, her pink hair a mess.

"I tried to do my hair." She sighed in defeat "But it didn't work so I punched the mirror."

"Let me come help you." She laughed standing up and walking over

Rider was sitting on a stool while Petra stood behind her and did her hair.

"So Petra, what about that Edward boy in your class?" Rider grinned

"Him? He's not into me." She replied "I think he's more into this girl named Leone."

"You should check next time you see him, which should be in about 20 minutes if I recall correctly." She laughed

"I completely forgot about that!" Petra exclaimed

"But first finish my hair." Rider said "You're not the only one trying to impress someone."

Edward was standing outside a movie theater looking at his watch. Lancer was disguised in different clothing. Wearing a green hoodie and jeans. Edward had a red jacket on and black jeans.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Edward asked him

"Would you calm the hell down? She's going to show up." Lancer laughed

Edward noticed a girl in his class named Leone walking by with another blonde girl. Walking right past them they went right into the theater.

"Lancer, did you detect another Servant just now?" Edward asked him

"Yes I did. I think we might have found another master." Lancer told him

Edward saw Petra walk up to them. Lancer saw her and took it as his sign to leave.

"Hey Petra!" Edward smiled at her

"Hi Edward, sorry I'm late. My cousin is visiting and she needed my help doing her hair." Petra apologized

"Hey, I'm just glad you showed up." He told her

"Shall we head inside?" She asked him

"Oh yeah, the movie. Forgot about that." He said as she took his hand and they walked inside

" _Kid I swear to god you better not pull anything tonight."_ Lancer told him

" _Relax dude. It's just a date, I think."_ Edward replied

Edward heard Lancer laughing in his head. They walked into their theater and sat down, the movie began shortly after.

Sinon arrived home with a headache. She smelt something coming from the kitchen.

"Archer, since when did you cook?" Sinon asked hanging up her school jacket

Archer walked out wearing an apron. His silver hair and red coat making him look funny in an apron.

"It's a skill I've always had. Dinner's almost ready." He told her

She followed him into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen bar. She put her head on the bar and sighed.

"Rough day?" Archer asked

"Unbelievably tough. Test's all day today." She said

"Well I have good news. The final servant has been summoned." He said handing her a plate of food "And dinner is ready."

She thanked him and began eating, he hung up the apron and began to clean up the kitchen.

"Should we look for allies?" She asked

"I think we should try to approach the rational servants. Caster would be an interesting ally." Archer said scrubbing her dish

"We just need to find their master." Sinon said

"I already did, while you were at school I managed to locate and pinpoint the other masters and their servants." He said handing her a folder

She opened it up and saw the list.

Edward and Lancer, Petra and Rider, Leone and Saber, Lubbock and Assassin, Tatsumi and Berserker, Mine and Caster.

"Mine got Caster?" Sinon exclaimed

"Is that bad?" Archer asked

"Just shocking is all." She replied "Never expected her to be in this war."

"We can plan tomorrow. You should go to sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Archer told her

"I think I'll just crash on the couch. I'm too tired to walk upstairs." She yawned

Archer walked over and picked her up.

"Then let me help you." He laughed

He carried her up the stairs and put her down at her room.

"Good night Master." He said walking back downstairs

"Night Archer." She responded opening her door

She changed out of her uniform and into her pajamas. She was glad tomorrow was the weekend. Crawling into bed, she wrapped herself up in the blankets and feel asleep.

"That movie was pretty good." Petra said as they walked out of the movie

"I was surprised that the main character's girlfriend was evil. I never saw that coming." He said

"I guess beautiful women affect your judgement." She smiled at him

"They sure do." He replied

They kept walking to Petra's house. Talking all the way. They were just about to walk onto her street when Edward noticed someone further down. He stopped and stood there.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked him

"Huh, nothing. Let's get you home." He smiled at her

They kept walking, Rider was waiting out front for her. She saw Edward and looked at him.

"I'm back!" Petra said hugging Rider

"Who's that?" She asked

"That's Edward." Petra replied

Rider looked at her master.

"Girl, we are so talking after this." Rider told her

Edward still stood there in the driveway. Just watching the two. Lancer was sitting on the opposite roof invisible watching.

" _Edward, you do realize that's Rider right?"_ He asked him

" _That's Rider?"_ Edward responded " _Damn why can't she be my age."_

" _Yeah, I detected her presence earlier. And dude, Petra is just as hot as her."_ Lancer replied " _Be careful, I'm here to help if she attacks."_

"So Edward, I guess I'll see you Monday?" Petra asked snapping his attention back to her

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday. Good Night Petra!" He said hugging her goodbye

Petra walked inside, leaving Rider outside.

"Edward!" Rider called after him

" _Oh shit. Im dead."_ Edward told Lancer

" _Relax kid, I got your back."_ He responded

Edward walked back to her.

"I never got your name." Edward told her

Rider changed into her servant attire, a blindfold over her eyes, and black and pink spandex. Her weapons dangled by her sides, knives attached to chains.

"You can bring your servant out now." Rider told him

" _Lancer, new plan. Stay hidden but throw me your spear."_ Edward told him

" _Are you crazy? You can't fight Rider!"_ Lancer replied

" _Trust me. I have a plan."_ Edward told him

Lancer stood up and readied to toss him his spear, still hidden from sight

"I don't know what your talking about." He told her

"Lady Petra would rather I not kill you, but she never said anything about hurting you." Rider said throwing a knife at him

Lancer threw his spear and Edward caught it, blocking the knife.

"So Lancer's here too?" She said

"He's back at my house. It's just me." He lied

Rider threw another knife, Edward twirled the spear and blocked it. He rushed at her, he lunged and she dodged his attack. She brought her leg up to kick him. Seeing this, Edward rolled to the side. He stood up and readied his spear again.

"You still think you can win?" Rider asked him

"I can sure as hell try." He said attacking her again

She switched to a dagger, using it to block his attacks as they got close. She could feel him tiring, she grabbed his arm and threw him at Petra's house. He landed and pushed himself back up as Rider stabbed him with her knife.

Petra heard noises of fighting from her room, she walked over and opened the door.

Edward lunged at Rider, she blocked his attack. She kicked him in the chest and slashed him across his arm.

"Lancer! Now!" Edward yelled as he fell down to the ground

Lancer jumped down and kicked Rider away from Edward. He picked his spear up and pointed it at Rider.

"Ready for a real fight?" Lancer asked her

"Now this has gotten fun." Rider smiled

Petra walked out and stood in her driveway, watching the battle unfold.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked seeing Edward bleedin on the ground "Edward…"

"Relax Petra, we were just leaving. Rider just tried to kill me but I'll look past that." Edward smiled at her

"Who said you can leave?" Rider asked throwing a knife at Lancer

He blocked it and readied his spear.

"I did." Petra told her "Be safe Edward."

Edward and Lancer began walking away slowly, when they reached the shadows Rider heard them running.

"We could have killed a master tonight Petra." Rider said walking over

"Yes, but the person I like? That's not okay!" Petra exclaimed

"Next time I'll be nice to him." Rider said walking them back inside

She closed the door and Petra looked at her.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I just wanted to lure the other servant out from hiding." Rider told her

"Makes sense, but please don't kill him. We could ally with them." Petra said leaving for her room "Good night Rider."

"Good night Petra!" Rider told her leaving for her own room also

Edward opened the door into his house. Lancer closed it upon entering his house.

"Damn Rider, she had to attack me didn't she." Edward complained as he made his way to the bathroom

"Well she was also trying to draw me from hiding." Lancer told him as he opened the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit

"But still, the first battle was fought today. More should follow." Edward said as he stitched up his wounds then headed for this room "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to sleep this off."

"Good point, I'll see you in the morning?" Lancer asked sitting on the couch

"More like afternoon. I have a feeling I'm going to sleep very well." He heard followed by a door closing

Lancer laughed while standing up and walked to his backyard. He walked out and laid down in the grass. He felt a familiar presence next to him. He looked over and saw a blonde female laying next to him.

"I saw you today with your master." He told her

"I know, she was following Edward." She told him

"It's nice to see you again Arturia." Lancer said closing his eyes

"Same with you Diarmuid. I should be heading back to my master, she'd start wondering where I am." Saber said standing up

"I'll see you around Arturia." Lancer said as she left

He opened his eyes and went back inside. Crashing on the couch, he fell asleep.

"Saber! Where are you?" Leone asked running through her house

She arrived at Sabers room and opened the door. She was asleep on the floor. Leone laughed and went to wake her up.

"Wake up sleepy head." Leone said poking her

Saber mumbled Diarmuid's name.

"Who's Diarmuid? Is he your boyfriend?" Leone asked her

Saber shot open her eyes and stared at Leone.

"Morning." Saber said

"Where were you last night? I got lonely and wanted someone to play cards with." Leone asked her

"I was out hunting Berserker." She lied

"Sure you were. I'm sure you and Diarmuid had a great time last night." Leone teased

Saber blushed and stood up.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Saber told her

Leone laughed and stood up to stand next to her.

"Let's go get some food. Then the main event of today." She said pushing Saber out of her room and into the hall

"What's the main event?" Saber asked

"We're going to kill Edward." Leone told her

Edward woke up and got out of bed. He opened his door and saw Lancer sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up." Edward told him

Lancer lifted his head and looked at him.

"What's the plan for today?" Lancer asked him

"We're going to go back to Petra's house and ally with them. So I'll get dressed then we leave." Edward said walking back into his room

Lancer pushed himself off the couch and stretched. He picked up his spear and examined it. Edward came out wearing a red long sleeve shirt and his jeans as usual. Lancer changed into a forest green dress shirt and black jeans.

"Let's go." Edward said as they left the house

Petra opened her door and stared at Edward and Lancer.

"Morning!" Edward said

Petra looked down at herself, she was wearing her pink nightgown. Her eyes went big and her face turned red from embarrassment. She ran back to her room.

"I guess we can go in." Lancer said

They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"That was weird." Edward said

"Should've kissed her." Lancer laughed

Rider walked out wearing her pink pajamas.

"You two are back?" She asked

"We came to propose an alliance." Lancer told her

"I'm betting $20 you guys are here because Edward likes Petra and he can't afford to see her die." Rider bluntly told them

"Damn it." Edward said handing Lancer a $20 bill

Rider laughed and fell on the floor. Lancer started to laugh too.

"I'm going to to find her." He said leaving

He found her room and went to open the door then stopped.

' _I should knock first_ ' he thought

He knocked on the door and Petra opened it.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked "You ran away in a hurry."

"I'm fine." She said smiling

Edward then thought back to what Lancer said. Without thinking he kissed her. She was taken by surprise and kissed him back.

"Finally!" Rider cheered from further down the hall

Lancer started clapping as he handed Rider the $20 bill.

"Well that was unexpected." Petra said breathing

"I don't know what overtook me." Edward told her

"It was a nice surprise." She smiled at him

"We should head back to the others now." Edward said

"That might be a good idea." Petra replied

They walked back to join Lancer and Rider. Lancer flashed Edward a thumbs up while Rider jumped up and down in joy.

"What's the plan?" Lancer asked them

"I vote we hunt down Berserker and finish him off." Edward said

A loud crash was heard as the door came flying off the hinges. Lancer materialized his spear and sliced the door in half. Rider changed into her servant attire, along with Lancer.

Tatsumi and Berserker stood on the other side of the door frame.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." Tatsumi said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked

"I came to win the grail, and to do that I need to finish you two off." Tatsumi grinned

"Lancer, you and Rider handle Berserker." Edward said pulling a knife out of his pocket "I got his master."

Lancer and Rider charged Berserker, they kicked him outside into the street.

Tatsumi walked into the house and pulled out a card. It lit on fire and he threw it at Edward. He rolled and dodged the card.

"I see you can dodge my attacks." Tatsumi said

Edward lunged at him, Tatsumi moving out of the way. Edward swung his leg and tripped him.

"You'll have to do more than that to defeat me." Tatsumi said jumping up and rushing Edward

Berserker blocked Lancer's attack. Rider wrapped her knife around Berserkers leg. She pulled and Berserker fell. Lancer went in for the finishing blow. But Berserker was fast enough to dodge the spear. He punched Lancer into Rider. Berserker stood up and picked his sword up.

"We need to focus our attacks." Rider said

"Or we improvise." Lancer said charging him

He swung his spear at Berserkers head. Berserker blocked it and hit Lancer in the stomach. Rider threw her knife at Berserker, it penetrated his armor and hit his left arm. He wrapped his arm around the chain and pulled her towards him. Lancer broke the chain and kicked Berserker back.

"You're better from afar. Let me handle the up close and personal." Lancer told her

Rider repaired her chain using magic. She looked at Lancer as he rushed again at Berserker.

Edward landed a punch on Tatsumi, he fell to the ground but got back up.

"Just stay down!" Edward yelled attacking Tatsumi

He dodged his attack and hit him in the gut. Edward double over as Tatsumi kicked his head. He walked over and picked up the knife.

"Would you please die now?" He asked

"Go to hell." Edward spat

"Wrong word choice." Tatsumi told him raising the knife

A fireball hit Tatsumi in the back, launching him off Edward and into the wall. Edward looked up and saw Petra standing there, her hand raised.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Edward asked standing up

"No idea." She replied

Tatsumi stood up and charged them, but Petra fired another fireball at him. He was launched back again.

Berserker sensed his master was in trouble, he grabbed Lancer and threw him at Rider. The two landed on the ground. Berserker moved inside and stared at Petra and Edward. He walked over and threw Edward aside. Petra fired at Berserker, but it did no damage. He raised his sword at attacked.

"PETRA!" Edward yelled as he saw the sword pierce her

Lancer and Rider ran inside after hearing this. Berserker pulled the sword out of her. Lancer looked over and saw his master lying against the wall. He walked over and ran his spear through Berserkers master's heart. Berserker turned around and saw Lancer staring at him, his spear covered in blood. Berserker disintegrated as his master died.

"Petra…" Rider said running over to her side

Edward ran over too. Lancer remained at Tatsumi's body he turned to look out the door and winced in pain. He looked down and saw blood. Berserker got a strike in on him. If he was lucky his Noble Phantasm wasn't activated.

Edward held Petra's body. Rider sat across from him. Her head bowed.

"Thank you Edward, for taking care of her and protecting her." Rider said

"I just did what any other guy would have done." He laughed

Rider hugged him and disappeared. Lancer had walked over and knelt next to him.

"We should leave. More are bound to show up soon." Lancer told him

Edward laid her down and walked out with Lancer. They were on their way home when Leone and Saber walked out in front of them. The two kept walking and went right past them.

"Edward!" Leone said

Edward kept moving.

"Edward!" Leone yelled at him

He stopped and turned around, Lancer too.

"What do you want Leone?" He asked her

"I believe we have a fight that needs to be finished." She said

Edward lowered his head.

"Lancer," He said looking up and using a command seal "destroy them."

Lancer's eyes turned orange, his rage overtaking him. This was the effect of Berserker's Noble Phantasm.

Saber saw this and couldn't find herself to raise her sword. Lancer rushed her, she managed to raise her sword last minute to block his attack.

"Diarmuid. This isn't you!" She said blocking another attack

"You don't know me then!" He yelled swinging his spear

Saber blocked it and looked at him. She saw tears flowing down his face.

"Diarmuid…" She said

He pulled his spear back and jumped back. He went at her again, she blocked his attack.

Leone noticed Edward remain standing where he was, head still down. She saw water droplets on the ground in front of him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what happened." She said

He hugged her back. Crying into her shoulder.

Lubbock and Akame saw this.

"Go take down Lancer." He told her

Akame ran to the battle. Lubbock slowly walked up to them.

Lancer saw Akame rushing them, he saw her master. He gripped his spear and threw it at Lubbock. It pierced his chest, and he fell to the ground. Saber looked at him, he held his hand out and his spear came back to him. He spun around and swung it, but Saber blocked it.

"This isn't you!" She yelled at him

"I can't fight it." He told her while attacking her

She blocked it again and realized what she had to do. He lunged at her and she grabbed his spear with her right hand. She dropped her sword and pulled Lancer's spear, bringing him closer to her. In one swift movement, she leant up and kissed him. The anger left his eyes and he returned to normal. She pulled away and stared at him. He looked back at her.

"Thank you Arturia." He told her

"Don't thank me. I've wanted to do that for a while." She smiled at him

"I could tell." He laughed

Edward and Leone walked up to them.

"Lancer, I'm sorry." Edward told him

"It's fine kid. We were both feeling low." He replied

"So now we have another dead master. That leaves four of us?" Leone asked

"Three." They heard

Looking around they saw Archer and Sinon.

"Caster was just killed. Boy was she a pain in the ass." Sinon said "She also refused to ally with us."

Archer summoned his two swords.

"So now what do we do?" Leone asked

"We fight." Edward said

Lancer readied his spear and Saber readied her sword.

"Today is the day Archer dies and the war ends." Edward told them

"Archer. Take them out." Sinon said

Archer rushed Saber and Lancer. Saber blocked one of his swords, while Lancer used his spear to block the other. He kicked Archer in the chest, sending him back.

"You alright?" Lancer asked her

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied

Lancer ran at Archer, he swung his spear and Archer blocked his attack. This went on until Saber saw an opening. She attacked and sliced Archer's side. He fell back, and looked at his side.

"I see you've managed to land an attack." He said

He ran at Saber, Lancer jumped in front of her and blocked his swords. Archer took note of how Lancer is protecting Saber. He jumped back and ran at them again. Lancer lunged and Archer jumped, swinging his foot and kicking Lancer into a wall. Saber raised her sword to block Archer's attack. Lancer was up and threw his spear at Archer. It pierced his leg, and Lancer ran at him. Archer swung at Lancer, he slid and grabbed his spear. He pushed it farther into Archer's leg, then twisted it. He fell down and Lancer pulled his spear out while standing up. Archer looked at Lancer, he raised his spear before noticing Archer throw both his swords at him. He dodged them both and brought his spear down into Archer's chest.

"You've won. Congratulations." Archer said as he died

Lancer looked around and saw Saber standing there, her dress stained red.

"Saber!" Lancer yelled running over and catching her as she fell

He pulled the sword out and tossed it aside.

"Arturia, not now. Please." He said holding her

He felt her arms wrap around his chest, she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Thank you Diarmuid." She told him

She placed her head on his shoulder, he felt her arms drop. Lancer felt himself crying, he sobbed into her shoulder as he held onto her.

Sinon looked at what happened.

"Look's like it's over. Congratulations Edward." She said disappearing

He looked around to see Leone disappear too. A bright light shone and the Holy Grail war was over.

Edward opened his eyes and noticed he was wearing his red alchemist jacket, his black tank top and black jeans. Truth sat across from him, a smile across his face.

"Congratulations Edward. You've won." He said

"You're behind this?" Edward asked

"Indeed I am. I am Truth, the Holy Grail, in a sense I am god." Truth smiled

"I had a feeling. So what am I doing here?" Edward questioned

"You get a wish. I shall grant it to you. It can be anything." He said

Edward looked at his automail arm, he clenched his fist. He had the chance to bring his parents back but he knew he couldn't.

"I assume you can read minds. You know what my wish is." Edward said

Truth smiled at him.

"Your wish shall be granted. Goodbye Edward, I'll see you later." Truth said as Edward was transported back


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After the first battle

Petra had woken up first. She looked around the room and saw everyone else collapsed on the floor. Tatsumi woke up next and looked at her.

"Hey Petra." He said

"Do you remember anything that happened?" She asked him

"Yeah, surprisingly I remember all of it. Terribly sorry about having Berserker kill you." Tatsumi said

"It's alright. It looks like the war happened in another reality so we're all still the same in here." Petra told him as she stood up "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

"Well, Seeing as how Edward hasn't woken up yet I assume he's in it to win it." Tatsumi told her

"I'm going to the kitchen to make some lunch. You want any?" Petra asked him

"I'll be ok. Thank you." He replied

She left the room and walked to the kitchen. She put an apron on and started cooking.

After cooking for 10 minutes she felt sick, and rushed over to the sink to throw up.

"Petra?" She heard

Looking around she saw Gunther walk in.

"Hey." She said weakly

"You don't look good. Take a seat." Gunther said walking over and helping her sit down

"Thanks, I don't know what happened. One minute I was cooking and the next I felt sick." She told him

"You look pale, where's everyone else. I'm surprised at how quiet this place is." He said

"We're doing something in the armory. The Holy Grail War." She said before passing out

Eld walked in and saw her.

"Is she alright?" He asked

"She just passed out. Let's get her to her room." Gunther said picking her up

Eld held the door open and they walked through and to Petra's room.

After placing her in her bed they left and headed to the armory to see what was going on. Lubbock and Akame walked out.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Eld asked them

Lubbock ran over to the balcony and threw up.

"The Holy Grail war's going on. Those of us that were eliminated woke up. Apparently the war has its toll on the body." Akame said

"How was everyone eliminated so far?" Gunther asked "Petra threw up earlier."

"So far everyone's been stabbed." Akame said watching Lubbock throw up "Lancer eliminated Lubbock with his spear."

"You should all rest. Sounds like this war is affecting everyone differently." Gunther told her

Lubbock walked back over to them.

"I'm going to to lay down." He said walking towards his room

Akame went with him. The next person to walk out was Mine. Tatsumi close behind.

"You two taken out too?" Gunther asked

"I was the first to go. She just went out." Tatsumi said

They left for Mine's room. As people were eliminated their body was being affected. A bright light shone from inside the room. Looking in, they saw Edward standing in the middle of the room. Lancer and Saber were standing on the outside of the circle, Leone was asleep in Lancer's arms.

"Edward?" Saber asked him

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Saber!" He said passing out

Saber caught him as Gunther and Eld ran into the room. Saber carried Edward to his room, she placed him next to Petra. She felt another presence on the bed and Petra put her arm over her husband. Saber smiled and walked out, Lancer waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"Want to explain?" He asked her

"Explain what?" Saber asked him

"This." He said kissing her "Never explained that."

Saber blushed and rested her head on his chest.

"Still waiting for an explanation." Lancer smiled at her

"I had to break you out of your anger, it was necessary." She said

"That makes sense. But I still don't believe you." Lancer laughed

Saber smiled and hugged him.

"You should rest. You got stabbed today." Lancer said

He led her to her room. He opened the door and she went in.

"See you around Arturia." Lancer said closing the door

He began walking back when he saw Mine leave her room. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Hey Lancer." She said waving

"Hi Mine, what are you doing? You should be resting." He told her

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked him

"Sure, what is it?" He said walking closer

He knelt down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Seriously?" He asked her

"I'm not certain yet. I'm going to go to the doctor later with Wave and Kurome when they get back. Can you come as extra protection?" She asked him

"Sure thing." He told her "Now go rest, I'll wake you up when they get back."

She went back into her room and Lancer stood up.

"I knew you'd be here. You always show up at the right time." He said turning around to see Levi

"Nice to see you too Lancer, I see the Grail war is over." He said

"Indeed it is, shouldn't you be with the Scout Regiment. Or has Caster already drawn you to her side. Rider." Lancer said materializing his spear

"I'm surprised you caught on." He said materializing his own sword

Gunther and Eld saw the two as they walked by.

"Captain?" Eld asked

Levi spun around and slashed Eld across the chest. Lancer charged him, Levi blocked his attack.

"Get him out of here!" Lancer yelled

Gunther dragged Eld into a room and locked the door.

"Your fight is with me. Not them." Lancer said attacking again

Levi blocked and jumped onto the railing.

"I'll see you again Lancer. Next time we'll finish our fight." He said disappearing into thin air

"Lancer?" He heard as Saber walked out

"How much did you see?" He asked her still facing the railing

"Enough." She said walking over to him

"I had a feeling he was Rider. Should've killed him when I had the chance." Lancer said

"You and I both." They heard

Lancer looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Right on time Greed, what new info do you have?" Lancer asked him

"Three new imperial arms are out. All powered by Homunculi. Wrath has the sword of steel, never breaks and extremely sharp. Envy has the belt of hades, allows her to shapeshift into any demonic creature. Plus Rider is now with Esdeath." He said

"What about yours?" Lancer asked turning around to see him

"I have the ring of elements. I was going to give it to Edward in a dire situation. Speaking off," He said pushing himself off the wall "Esdeath and her forces are approaching. Rider most likely went back to inform her of your location. I'm labeled KIA so guess who's on your side." Greed laughed

"Get me a detailed list of her forces." Lancer said

"I'll see you later." Greed said leaving

Saber remained looking out from the railing.

"What's wrong Arturia?" Lancer asked her

"You've been communicating with him this entire time?" She asked

"Greed and I have history." He told her

"That doesn't answer my question Diarmuid. How am I supposed to trust you if you've been working with the enemy this whole time." She said standing in front of him

"He isn't the enemy Saber, he's an ally. You heard him, he's on our side." Lancer told her

"Does Edward know?" She asked looking into his eyes

"Yes, he does." Lancer told her

Saber leant her head against his chest. He hugged her and held her close.

"What's wrong Arturia?" He asked gently

"I'm scared about this upcoming fight. I don't want to lose anyone else." She said

"I promise I will protect you until I die. I will endure the wrath of Caster, Berserker, and Rider to keep you safe." He told her

Saber felt a tear go down the side of her face. She looked up at Lancer and smiled. He returned her smile.

"I should go sleep now. It's been a rough day." She said walking back into her room

Wave approached Lancer.

"So I heard you're joining us for our adventure." Wave said

"Mine asked me herself to come along." He returned

"Sound's good. We're meeting in the living room now." Wave said leaving back for the living room

Lancer picked up his spear and dematerialized it. He then changed his clothes to wear his usual dress shirt and jeans. He walked to the living room, grabbing Mine on his way.

"You look nice." Mine said

"Thank you." Lancer smiled at her

They arrived and saw Wave and Kurome making out on the couch. Lancer coughed really loud, the two looked up and both turned a bright shade of red.

"Can we go now?" Lancer asked holding back laughter

"Sure thing." Wave said quickly jumping off the couch and walking towards the door

They all left and began walking to the town where Leone and Lancer had their date.

"So Lancer, are you Leone a thing?" Kurome asked him quietly

Mine and Wave were in the front leading the group, Lancer and Kurome in the back.

"No, it was just a date." He told her

"But Leone likes you. And I saw you kiss Saber. You got two women to choose from." Kurome giggled

"It's harder than it looks." He said

"Just pick on and date her." Kurome replied

"Good advice." Lancer said sarcastically

Kurome laughed and saw Wave look back and smile at her.

"Wave, why not let the women take the lead. I'm sure Mine and Kurome can lead us to the town." Lancer told him

"Sounds good." Wave said swapping places with Kurome

Lancer put his arm around Wave.

"You going to do it?" He asked

"I'm just nervous. That's it." Wave said

"I'd do it soon. Intel reports have come in. We might not have much time before our lives become a battle." Lancer said removing his arm

"Thanks. We're going out tonight so I think I'll do it then." He said

"I'll provide overwatch." Lancer said

"I don't think we'll need it." Wave told him

"A new enemy is in play. Captain Levi is Rider." Lancer told him

"No way." Wave said "He's such a loyal person."

"Loyal to Esdeath and Caster." Lancer told him

They arrived at the town and Mine led them to the Doctor's.

"Lancer, can you come in with me?" She asked

"Yeah. Wave and Kurome, why not you two go enjoy some free time. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Lancer said looking at Wave

The two left and Mine opened the door. Lancer followed her in after watching Wave flip him off from behind his back.

Mine sat down and Lancer leaned up against the wall. They waited for a couple minutes before the doctor called them in. Mine and Lancer followed him into the room.

"So Mine, what appears to be the problem?" The doctor asked

"I think I might be pregnant and I wanted to check." She said

"May I speak to your friend out in the hall quickly?" The doctor asked as Lancer followed him outside

He closed the door and looked at him.

"Diarmuid, what have you done this time? You got a girl pregnant?" The doctor asked him

"Look Run, she's not my girlfriend. She just wants to get checked out." Lancer told him

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. Also Greed stopped by, I'll see you on the battlefield." Run said walking back in

Lancer remained outside, listening should he be needed. Run opened the door a few minutes later and invited Lancer inside.

"So do you want a child Mine?" Run asked her

"I love Tatsumi, but I don't know if our line of work is cut out for having a child." She said

"Well I'm going to tell you what I think. You are pregnant, and I think you and Tatsumi are more than capable of making it work." Run told her

Mine's eyes went huge as she looked at Lancer. He shot her a smile and she smiled back.

"Thank you doctor." Mine said

"Please call me Run. I'll be seeing you again soon." He said leaving the room

Mine looked at Lancer with a puzzled expression.

"We know each other. It's a long story." Lancer told her

She shrugged and jumped off the examination table. Lancer opened the door and they left the room. They left the office and walked outside. The sun was setting and Wave and Kurome were approaching them. Lancer looked at Wave, who gave him a small nod. He then looked at Kurome's left hand, a ring sat on her finger.

"You guys ready to head back?" Mine asked them

Mine and Kurome took the lead, Kurome telling her about Wave's proposal.

"How did you do it?" Lancer asked him

"I may have done the whole ring in her drink ordeal." Wave said scratching the back of his head

"You sly bastard." Lancer laughed

The girls came to a stop as they looked ahead. Mine looked back at Lancer. He and Wave moved in front of the girls. Lancer changed into his combat gear and materialized his spear. Wave activated his Imperial Arms Grand Chariot. Lancer looked at the person standing in front of them. She lifted her head and looked at them. She had blue hair and was wearing a white dress, with a blue sapphire hanging on a chain.

"Hi there!" She said waving

Lancer lowered his spear and Wave lowered his too.

"Who are you?" Lancer asked her

"My name is Mirabell. I was looking for my cat, have you seen him anywhere?" She smiled

"Lancer, I don't trust her." Wave whispered

"What does he look like?" Lancer asked her

"He's black and has a white stripe on his head." She asked

"I saw him in the town we just came from." Lancer told her

"Thank you!" She said running towards them

Berserker stepped out from the shadows and attacked the girl. Lancer used his spear to block the attack.

"Mirabell, get out of here!" Lancer told her

She sprinted away towards the town.

Berserker punched Lancer, he staggered back and swung his spear. Blocking the attack Berserker jumped back into the shadows. Lancer saw his red eyes disappear as he vanished.

"Wave, get them out of here now." Lancer told him

"What's wrong?" Wave asked

"I fear we may be ambushed." He replied

"You can relax Lancer. I just want to talk." Caster said appearing in front of them "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."

"You mean you would have tried." Lancer told her

Caster threw a fireball at Kurome. Lancer blocked the attack, and Wave stood in front of her.

"Try again." Lancer said

Caster laughed and looked at them. Berserker appeared behind them, Mine and Kurome facing him with their weapons out.

"This can go one of two ways Lancer, I'll let you make that decision." She told him

"What two ways are you talking about?" Lancer asked her

"Either we kill you or we talk." Caster told him

"Fine, let's talk." Lancer said lowering his spear

The others lowered their weapons too.

"Lancer, let's walk." Caster said walking over to him

He followed her, giving Wave a look as he left.

They walked to a small clearing nearby. They were still in eyesight of the others. Caster stopped and looked at Lancer.

"I hear the grail's been won already." She said

"Yeah, my master won it." Lancer replied

"How unfortunate." Caster said "Well that was all I wanted to say. You guys are free to go."

She turned away from him. Lancer felt something was wrong.

"Medea, something's wrong with you. What's up?" Lancer asked her

"Everything's fine. I just am looking forward to our next encounter." She told him

"Alright." Lancer said leaving and heading back to his group

Berserker left and the group kept walking back.

"What did she talk about?" Wave asked him

"Just the grail war." Lancer replied

The rest of the trip was silent. Arriving back at base they found Lubbock and Tatsumi outside.

Mine froze and Lancer stopped next to her.

"Have to tell him at some point." Lancer said

"I know. I just don't know how though." Mine told him

"Just be confident in yourself." He told her as he left to join them

"Hey Lancer!" Lubbock greeted

"Hey guys! Tatsumi, Mine needs you. Lubbock, let's head inside." Lancer told them

Tatsumi walked over to Mine while Lancer and Lubbock went inside.

"What's up with them?" Lubbock asked

"Mine's pregnant. Keep it quiet though." Lancer said walking into the kitchen to get a snack. He made himself a sandwich and felt a familiar presence.

"I thought you wouldn't show up after what happened last time." Lancer said putting down his sandwich

"I heard you talked to Medea. What did she want?" Levi asked

Lancer picked up a knife and threw it at Levi. He moved his head to the left and dodged it.

"She asked about the grail and that was it." Lancer said "Now leave before I actually do kill you."

Levi vanished, leaving Lancer all alone in the kitchen. Greed walked in and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Rider was here. It's not safe to stay here but we have nowhere else to go." Lancer replied

"Actually we do. Central was rebuilt apparently." Greed told him

"That son of a bitch Edward." Lancer laughed

"We don't if that's what his wish was. If you want to know go ask him." Greed told him leaving

Lancer was curious and left to go find Edward, he saw him leave his room and Lancer pulled him aside.

"Did you use your wish to rebuild Central?" Lancer asked him

"No, I just hired some people to fix it up." Edward replied

"Why though?" He asked

"Because when we fight Esdeath's forces I want to fight in a place I know." Edward told him

"So what's the plan?" Lancer asked

"We move to Central in a couple of days and ready ourselves for the upcoming fight." He told Lancer as he left for the armory

"Good plan kid. Good plan." Lancer muttered to himself

He looked out from the railing and noticed the sun setting. He smiled as he stared out into the sunset, ignoring everything else but the sunset.

Saber stood in her doorway watching him. A smile crept across her face as she watched him. She decided to walk over and stand next to him. She rested her arms on the railing.

"It's beautiful." Lancer told her

"It truly is." She replied

"Arturia, how do you put up with me?" He asked laughing a bit

"What do you mean?" She responded

"I haven't been myself recently. I'm more battle oriented now." He told her

"That'll all change when this war ends. Or at least slows down." She said leaning her head against his arm

"Arturia I need to ask you a favor." He told her

"What is it?" She asked

"If I start to lose control during the upcoming battle, I want you to end me." He said

"Diarmuid…" She said looking at him

"I need you to do this Arturia." He told her

"I'm not going to do that Diarmuid." She told him

"Why won't you, isn't your honor as a king to do what's best for your people?" He asked her

"I'm not doing it Diarmuid." She said sternly

"Would you just tell me why at least. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to not go berserk." He said facing her now

"Because…" She started

"Because what?" He asked

She looked into his eyes and kissed him. She held herself there until he returned her kiss. She broke away and stared at him.

"You want a reason? That's my reason." She said

"That's a damn good reason." He told her

"I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said smiling

Lancer looked back out and saw the sun disappear over the mountain in the distance. Lancer materialized his spear and jumped down into the forest beneath them. He landed and looked around him. He kept walking until he came across a flower field. He noticed tombstones and a familiar person standing over them. Lancer approached the tombs.

"Thought I'd find you here." Lancer told him

"How did you even find me?" Edward asked

"I honestly just kept walking and ran across you. This is a nice little place." He said noticing Chelsea's name on a tomb

"I like to come here when I have time. It's quiet here, unlike back at base." Edward laughed

"I agree. However, I will leave you alone. I'm going to continue my walk." Lancer said bidding farewell

He walked back into the treeline and walked until he reached a beach located near their base. Walking onto the sand he turned to his right, Rider waiting further down with his sword out.

"We finally going to finish this?" Lancer asked twirling his spear

"I think so. Now's about a good a time as any." Levi said lifting his sword up

Lancer readied his spear, Levi rushed him at inhuman speed. Lancer blocked his attack and dealt his own. He cut Levi's leg, causing him to slow down his movement.

"Nice attack." Levi said as he swung his sword

Lancer blocked and cut his other leg. He spun his spear and smacked Levi on the back. Levi was sent flying down the beach. Lancer followed after him, attack him as soon as he landed. Levi rolled out of the way, leaving his sword behind. Lancer took his spear and cast it aside, readying his fists. Levi stood up and raised his fists ready to fight. He ran at Lancer and attacked. He blocked and kneed him in the chest. Levi pulled out a small knife and stabbed Lancer in the arm. He stumbled back and looked at Levi, his eyes turned orange as his rage took over. He pulled the knife out and threw it at Levi. Dodging the knife levi rolled to pick up his sword. He ran at Lancer, who sidestepped his attack and punched him in the face. Levi release his sword at such an impact. Landing on the sand he looked up at Lancer, spear in hand.

"You've won Lancer." Rider told him

"Not yet I haven't." Lancer said raising his spear

Levi kicked him back and stood up.

"I'll conclude our business here." He said as he started to walk away

Lancer stood up and picked up his spear, aiming at Levi.

"Gae Bolg!" He shouted throwing his spear

Levi spun around as the spear pierced his heart. He looked down and saw it sticking out of his chest.

"Nice move Diarmuid." He said collapsing onto the sand

Lancer walked over and pulled the spear out of Levi. The rage left him as he looked at the body of Rider.

"Diarmuid?" He heard from the forest

He looked around to see Leone starring at him.

"Leone…" He started

"You killed him. You killed Levi." She said walking over

"He was the heroic spirit known as Levi. He was really Rider." Lancer told her

"But I thought he was our ally." She said

"He attacked Eld. We had a duel to settle, so we did." He told her as he began to walk back

She followed him back to their base. He stopped on the steps and looked at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He told her

She walked up to him and hugged him.

"You did what the rest of us would have done." She said

Leone walked inside while Lancer stayed outside. He sighed and sat down on the steps.

"That was an interesting battle my dear Lancer." Caster said sitting next to him

She had removed her hood and allowed her silver hair to be revealed.

"You're a lot prettier without the hood." He told her

"Are you alright?" She asked him

"I'm assuming you saw the fight with Rider?" He asked

"If it helps at all I never liked him." She said

Lancer looked at his spear, the tip was still covered in blood. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"You should open up to someone. Maybe a certain blonde individual." Caster teased

"Leone? She's basically a friend at this point." He laughed

"I'm not talking about her." She said

"Medea, what are you telling me to do. Talk to Arturia? What do I even tell her?" He asked

Caster moved closer to him. She turned his head to face hers.

"Tell her how you feel." She smiled at him

"I may have to wait until after the battle then." Lancer told her

"I'm going to help you during the fight. Berserker has been a pain recently." Medea told him

"So just tell her how I feel then?" Lancer asked her

"Yeah, do that and tell me how it goes." She said planting a kiss on him

"Thank you Medea." He told her standing up and walking inside, dematerializing his spear

Tatsumi was sitting on the couch when he walked in.

"You're still up?" Lancer asked him

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. That may also be due to the fact that Mine literally kicked me out of bed." Tatsumi told him laughing at the end

"So she told you?" Lancer said sitting down across from him

"Yeah, I'm actually excited. Is that bad?" Tatsumi asked him

"I don't see how it is. That just means that you're ready for parenthood." Lancer told him

"I guess so." He responded

"It's late kid. You should get some rest." Lancer told Tatsumi

"You're right. Thanks Lancer." He said leaving

Lancer stood up and walked to Saber's room. He stood outside and raised his hand to knock, but lowered it and walked away. Petra was walking around and saw Lancer walking towards her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked him as she pulled her coat close to her

"I've had a rough day. Between fighting Rider and learning of Caster's light side. How are you holding up?" Lancer asked her

"I'm holding it together, it's not everyday you find out that you're boss also was working for the enemy. And you can't forget about the fact that he was a servant of the grail." Petra told him

"Well I can tell you that he won't be a problem anymore." Lancer said materializing his spear

Petra saw the dried blood at the top of it.

"That's Levi's?" She asked

"I made sure he was dead. He's caused too much trouble as of late." Lancer said dematerializing his spear

"That's good news. How are you and Saber?" She asked walking over to the railing

"I don't know how to answer that. Have you told Edward your secret yet?" Lancer asked her as he leant up against the wall

"I haven't yet. I'll be sure to tell him soon." She said

Lancer yawned and closed his eyes. Petra looked at him as he fell asleep leaning up against the wall.

"Good night Diarmuid." She said entering her own room


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Lancer stared Berserker down. He lifted his sword and rushed him. Lancer blocked his attack and kicked Berserker in the side. Berserker changed his sword into a gun, he fired at Lancer. He managed to block the first shot but not the second. It hit his shoulder, causing him to fall back. Lancer looked up and noticed Saber standing over him, Berserker was dead. Medea was standing over his burning body._

" _Diarmuid, are you okay?" Saber asked him_

" _I'm fine." He said standing up "What the hell happened?"_

" _You got ambushed. We had to run from dealing with Archer to help you." Medea told him_

" _Archer?" Lancer asked them_

 _A gunshot was heard. Saber fell forward onto Lancer. Berserker slowly stood up and stared at them. Medea attacked him using her magic. Lancer lowered Saber down to the ground._

" _Arturia…" He said holding her hand_

" _Be strong for me. Don't ever be weak when you know you can be strong. I love you." She said with her final breath_

 _Lancer looked up and saw Berserker about to kill Medea. He grabbed his spear and charged at him, he plunged the spear into Berserker's head. Medea looked at Lancer as he pulled his spear out and kicked Berserker away. He helped Medea up._

" _Saber…" She asked_

" _She's dead. Get her back to base, I'll death with Archer." Lancer said approaching the golden clad armor in front of them_

" _Nice to see you again Diarmuid." Gilgamesh said_

 _Lancer rushed him and lunged. Gilgamesh drew his own sword and blocked the attack. Lancer swung his leg and kicked him in the side. He then raised his spear and stabbed Gilgamesh. He looked down and saw a spear in his chest._

" _Two can play at that game." Gilgamesh said before dying_

 _Lancer fell back and saw only one face when he closed his eyes. He saw Saber's face as his final memory._

Lancer woke up and looked around him. He noticed he was sitting on the floor. The sun shone in his eyes as he stood up.

"You're up late." Edward said leaving his own room

"So are you." Lancer responded

Edward shrugged and left for the dining room to get breakfast. Akame was cooking so everyone ran as fast as they could to get her food. Lancer stood there and watched Edward walk away. Petra opened the door and saw Lancer standing there.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully

"You're awfully cheerful this morning." He told her

"I guess I am." She told him

"You must have slept well then." He said cracking his back

"Did you not sleep well?" She asked him

"I had a bad dream so not at all." He replied

"You can sleep on the way to Central." She replied

"Lancer! You have someone here to see you!" Lubbock shouted from the living room

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he walked towards that direction

He arrived to see Run and Medea standing at the door.

"Hey Lancer!" Run greeted his friend

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Greed told you to meet us in Central?" Lancer asked them

"Medea convinced me that we should join you guys. Something about you being an idiot and all that fun stuff." Run said walking past him

Medea approached him.

"I see you took my advice and ditched the hood." He told her

"I see you haven't taken my advice." She replied

"In my defense, I was going to do it last night. But I opted not to." Lancer told her

"Oh Diarmuid, you really are an idiot." Caster told him

"Well for now let's focus on the transition to Central." He told her

Medea left to go join Run and his group of friends. Lancer had a flashback to his dream. He felt light headed and held himself up against a wall.

"Damn." Lancer muttered

Run was talking to Wave and Tatsumi during Medea and Lancer's conversation.

"So how are you doing?" Run asked Tatsumi

"I'm doing pretty well. Woke up feeling sore this morning though. I think my body is missing fighting." Tatsumi laughed

"I know a way to fix that." Wave said

"Sparring match. But let's make it more interesting. Let's add Lubbock and Edward. Also, let's do capture the flag through the forest." Tatsumi told his friend

"Don't count Run and I out." Lancer said joining them

"Hell, we might as well do boys versus girls." Run said

"I'm down with that." Tatsumi said

Run stood on a chair and everyone looked at him.

"Attention Ladies and Gentleman, we will be having a boys vs girls capture the flag match in the forest surrounding the base. The game commences in 30 minutes. Lads, let's go." Run told them

Lancer materialized two flags and tossed one to Medea. The boys then left to go hide their flag.

"Where do we hide ours?" Petra asked

"I know a good spot." Sinon said walking in

"She reveals herself!" Leone cheered

"Where do you suggest we hide it?" Akame asked

Tatsumi was carrying the flag for their group. Run directed them to a nearby clearing. Tatsumi walked over and placed the flag in the middle.

"What's the plan?" Lubbock asked

"Wave and Tatsumi will play as a distraction. Lubbock I need you and Edward to guard the flag. Use your wires and alchemy to protect it. Lancer and I will split up and attempt to take their flag without drawing attention to ourselves." Run told them

"I like this plan." Wave said activating his imperial arms

Tatsumi did the same. Lubbock and Edward disappeared into the trees. Run sprouted his wings and Lancer materialized his spear.

"I wonder what the girls plan is?" Tatsumi asked them

Sinon placed the flag on the beach. Leone was standing next to a red spot on the sand.

"What happened here?" Akame asked

"Lancer killed Levi or Rider here. The body already disintegrated." Leone said

"Ok ladies, we need a kickass plan." Petra told them

Akame and Leone joined the others. Sinon pulled out a stick and started drawing in the sand.

"Medea, Saber, Kurome will play offense. Petra, Leone and Akame will sneak around to grab their flag. Mine and I will play defense and guard the flag." Sinon told them

"Let's do this." Petra said picking up her sword

The game began and both sides began their plan. Wave and Tatsumi were running through the forest.

"You see anything?" Wave asked

"Nothing yet." Tatsumi replied

A fireball flew by Tatsumi, he stopped and readied his spear. Wave doing the same. Medea and Saber walked out in front of them.

"Evening boys." Medea told them

"Nothing personal but we can't let you pass." Saber told them

Kurome dropped down from a nearby tree and landed on Wave's shoulders.

"Charge!" She yelled as Wave and Tatsumi ran at them

"Kurome! What the hell!" Medea yelled as she dodged Tatsumi's attack

She jumped off of Wave and ran at Saber. Saber blocked her attack and dodged Wave's. She jumped back and readied herself. Medea blocked Tatsumi's attack with her dagger. She shot a fireball at him. He cut it in half and rushed at her.

Run heard the fighting going on. He kept flying through the tree's, only to have a blonde lioness tackle him. He kicked her off of him and stood up.

"Hello there Leone." Run said extruding his wings again

"I hope you understand when I kick your ass." Leone said readying herself to attack him

Run rose off the ground. He stared at her before firing at her from his wings. She rolled to the side and dodged the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked

"You asked for it!" He told her firing again

Petra was crouched behind a tree. She heard movement and tightened her grip on her sword. The footsteps stopped.

"I know you're there Petra." She heard

She walked out and raised her sword at him.

"This'll be fun." She smiled

"I can't believe I'm fighting my own wife." Edward said twirling his spear

"Think of it as training." She told him

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He said rushing her

She blocked his first attack and jumped back. He attacked her again, this time she dodged it and grabbed his spear.

"I know all your moves sweetie." She smiled

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said touching his automail arm forming his extended blade

Petra let go of the spear and rolled to the side. She stood up and blocked his blade.

"No longer using your spear?" She asked him

"It would be unfair to use two weapons against you when you only have one." He replied attacking again

Petra blocked his attack, stepping back to where her back was against a tree. She kicked him back and ran at him. He stood up and moved to the left. She stopped and looked at him.

"Giving up so soon?" She asked

"Not necessarily." He told her

She readied her sword for his next attack. He just stood there, his blade going back into his arm. She saw him crouch down and put his hands on the ground. Her feet became trapped, she looked at him and lowered her sword.

"Alright, you win." She sighed

"You were right though, this was fun." He laughed

He walked over and kissed her.

"Isn't that fraternizing with the enemy?" She asked

"For this game yeah. But you don't seem like yourself. So Lancer and I swapped positions for fighting you." Edward told her

Her feet became untrapped and she dropped her sword. Hugging Edward instead.

"What's wrong Petra. When you heard about Mine being pregnant you looked depressed." He told her returning her hug

"Well, I had went to see the doctor a while ago. He said that I can't have kids. I didn't know how to tell you because I was scared." She said as she started crying

"Petra, I love you no matter what. Even if you can't have kids." He said kissing her after

"Finally!" They heard

Edward and Petra shot Lancer a dirty look.

"I'm just going to go now." He said walking back towards their own flag "By the way, we won already!"

They looked over and saw him holding the girls flag.

"That sure was fun!" Run said as Akame handed him a cup of tea

The game had ended and all of them were back at HQ scattered around the main hall.

"I still can't believe Lancer got our flag." Mine complained

"Your fault you missed." Lancer teased

"I was trying not to kill you." Mine pouted

"Whatever you say Pinkie." Lancer laughed

Mine growled at him. He shot her a wink in return.

"We should do that more often." Tatsumi said as he rubbed his bruised head

"Sorry for having to blast you at full force." Medea apologized

"Oh it's fine. I've had worse." He smiled at her

There was a knock at the door, Saber walked over and opened it. Greed stood there, injured and bleeding.

"Greed!" Lancer said rushing over to them

He collapsed and Saber caught him.

"They're coming." He told them

His body went limp and Saber put him down on the ground. A loud boom was heard, Lancer looked up to see Esdeath firing at their base.

"Hit the deck!" Lancer yelled as he tackled Saber to the floor

Cannonballs ripped through Night Raid's base. The firing stopped and they all stood up. Grabbing their weapons they ran outside.

"Mine you need to hide." Edward told her

"I'm not hiding!" She said

"This is no time to argue! You are pregnant and should not be fighting in this battle. Sinon can go with you. Just get away from the battlefield!" He responded to her

"Mine, let's go." Sinon said

Mine kissed Tatsumi goodbye and left with Sinon.

"What do we do now?" Leone asked

"We fight. This time we win." Edward said putting on his flame gloves

"Who'll deal with who though?" Medea asked

"Fight whoever you want, Esdeath is mine." He said facing them

Petra looked at his stance. His red coat flapping in the wind, she was reminded of Edward's father when she looked at him.

"You look just like your dad right now." She said kissing him

"I'm going to get payback. I'm going to make my parents proud." He told her

They all lined up and stood in front of their base, weapons out.

Esdeath and her special troops walked out from the treeline. Wrath and Envy were on her left, while Gilgamesh and Berserker were on her right.

"Gilgamesh." Saber said

"Nice to see you again, Saber." Gilgamesh smiled

Her team stopped moving, the two sides facing each other.

"Is that all you brought?" Edward asked her

Bols stepped out from behind her. His flamethrower in his hands. Mirabelle stepped out from behind Gilgamesh.

"Seems about right." Lancer muttered

"I assume you and I are going to fight, Edward?" Esdeath asked

"I'm going to get payback for what you did to my parents and to Yuki!" He said shooting fire at her

She raised a shield of ice and blocked it.

"Then let's fight it out." She smiled

The two sides rushed each other, the battle beginning. As the groups clashed, they were split up and ended up fighting in different locations.

Lancer, Saber, Medea VS Gilgamesh and Berserker

Their fight had them end up inside their old base. Lancer blocking Berserkers attacks while trying to deal his own. Saber and Medea were dealing with Gilgamesh.

Lancer blocked an attack and kicked Berserker back. Gilgamesh used his Gate of Babylon to launch a sword at Lancer. He managed to block it but Berserker attacked shortly after, slicing Lancer's arm. Saber attacked Berserker, she cut his arm off and kicked him back.

"Saber, I can deal with him. Help Medea." Lancer told her as he rushed Berserker

Saber blocked another sword sent at her. She looked up and saw Gilgamesh staring at her, a sword in his hand. Medea stood next to her, her magic ready. Saber charged at Gilgamesh.

Lancer and Berserker ended up fighting down the hall. They could see the others fighting too, Lancer managed to stab him in the leg. He quickly pulled it out and stabbed him in the chest. Berserker fell down, blood coming out of his chest. Lancer removed his spear and began to walk back to join Saber.

Gilgamesh blocked Saber's attack. Medea launched a fireball at him. Gilgamesh kicked Saber back and cut the fireball in half. Lancer appeared and attacked Gilgamesh. He raised his sword and blocked his attack.

"Is that all you got Diarmuid?" He laughed launching a sword at Saber

She blocked it and he opened a gate behind Lancer. A sword came flying out at him, Lancer moved and dodged it. Gilgamesh laughed and attacked him. Lancer blocked his attack and the two kept attacking and blocking each other's attacks. Saber saw and opening and attacked. She plunged her sword into Gilgamesh's side, or so she thought. Gilgamesh moved fast enough to move Lancer to his position. Saber's sword went through Lancer's stomach.

"Lancer!" She yelled as she looked at him

He smiled and pulled her sword out. Looking at Gilgamesh he twirled his spear.

"I'm afraid this is where I take my leave. But I'll leave you something to remember me by." He said opening a gate behind Medea

He lowered his hand to fire. The spear went through her, Medea fell to the ground.

"Medea!" Lancer yelled running over to her

"Good bye Lancer." Gilgamesh laughed as he vanished into thin air, leaving a small gold dust trail behind

Saber ran over to join them. Lancer was holding Medea in his arms.

"Is there any healing magic we can do?" He asked her

"I'm afraid not my dear Diarmuid." Medea replied  
"Damn it!" He said

She leant up and kissed him.

"Just make sure you grant me my wish." She said as she died

Lancer laid her down and stood up. He walked right by Saber and back down the hall to where Berserker was now standing. Lancer spun his spear and aimed it at him.

"Time for you to truly die!" He yelled as he ran at him

Saber had followed Lancer and was watching the fight. She noticed the anger in his eyes as he blocked Berserkers attacks.

He jumped back and both ran at each other. Lancer shoved his spear into Berserkers heart, while Berserker threw his sword at Saber. She managed to block it and looked at the two. Lancer pulled his spear out and shoved Berserkers body off of him. He fell onto his knees and dematerialized his spear. Saber walked up behind him.

"Do it Saber. Please just do it." Lancer told her

"I already told you I won't." She said

He closed his eyes and picked up his own spear. Saber kicked it out of his hands. She looked at him and saw him crying. She walked over and hugged him. One battle was over, but the rest were still going on.

Kurome and Akame vs Mirabelle

Akame ran at Mirabelle, her sword aimed to kill. She shot her with a fireball, sending her back into a tree. Kurome landed next to her sister.

"We need a plan." Akame said getting up

"I agree, we can't keep doing this forever. Her magic is strong." Kurome told her

"I can do this all day!" Mirabelle yelled at them

She stood in the middle of a clearing, Akame and Kurome were on the edge near the tree line.

"Where's Lubbock when we need him?" Akame asked

"I think he and Petra are fighting Envy right now." Kurome said

"We can't do anything with her magic." Akame said

A fireball was shot at them, but Kurome cut it in half.

"I have an idea, if we both attack at once she has to focus on one of us." Kurome said

Akame readied her sword as her and her sister both charged Mirabelle. She decided to focus on Kurome since she was smaller, leaving Akame a path right to her. Kurome kept cutting her fireballs as he launched them. Akame had gotten right behind Mirabelle, she was about to stab her when Mirabelle launched a fireball right at Akame. It hit her and sent her flying back. She hit a tree and was knocked out. Kurome ran over and picked up her sisters sword.

"Time to try something new." She said running at Mirabelle

She would launch a fireball and see it get cut down. She created two swords out of magic and blocked Kurome's attack when she got close. Kurome attacked again, increasing her attack speed every time. Mirabelle kept up with blocking each of her attacks. Kurome dealt an attack to her side, cutting her with Murasame. However, Mirabelle managed to stab Kurome at the same time. The two stared at each other.

"I see we've reached a tie." Kurome said as the poison from her sword took effect

"We'll see who lives after this." Mirabelle told her

Akame had woken up and rushed over to her sister.

"Kurome!" She yelled catching her sister

"Did we win?" Kurome asked

"Yes, but you can't die! Wave needs to you be alive. I need you to be alive!" Akame cried as she held her sister

Kurome smiled at her.

"It's ok Onee-san. I'll be fine, just be strong." She said closing her eyes

Akame looked over and saw Mirabelle dead on the ground. Akame then yelled into the empty air around them. She was in pain and the one person she wanted by her side was off fighting somewhere else. She held her sister and cried. She heard someone kneel down next to her, followed by her seeing a red glove placed on her shoulder.

"I heard you yell. Leone gave me the go ahead to come here immediately after." Lubbock said

Akame put her sister down and hugged him. He held her while she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her back to comfort her. Akame looked at him, he smiled and kissed her.

"You should probably return to help Leone." Akame told him

"My number one priority is you right now." He told her

"How cute! Now can we please finish this?" Lubbock heard

He looked up and saw Envy staring at him.

"Akame, run." Lubbock told her

"What's going on?" She asked as he stood up

"Just run! Go find Leone!" He told her

She pulled her sword out of Mirabelle and ran off to find Leone.

"Now we can finish this!" Lubbock told Envy

Lubbock Vs Envy

Envy ran at Lubbock, he shot his wires at him. He dodged them and kicked Lubbock in the chest. He flew back and landed on his feet.

"That the best you got?" Envy asked him

"Not by a longshot, check your leg." Lubbock said pulling on his wires

He had managed to wrap them around Envy's leg, so when he pulled on them he cut Envy's leg off.

"That's it!" Envy yelled as he transformed into a minotaur

"Why do I always have to face the hard ones." Lubbock said to himself

He dodged a chunk of earth that Envy threw at him. Lubbock ran into the forest, he jumped up onto a branch and started throwing his wires to create a barrier. Envy ran right into it, tangling him up and falling to the earth. Lubbock pulled his wires and sliced Envy into little pieces. A smile crept across Lubbock's face as he claimed victory.

"Thought you won?" Envy said appearing below him

Lubbock barely had enough time to move as Envy hurled a boulder at him. Landing, Lubbock used his wires to form his spear.

" _I have one shot at this."_ He thought as he raised it

Envy rushed him with his own sword out. Lubbock threw his spear at Envy, it hit his chest and brought him down to the ground. The spear formed back into the wires as it wrapped around his philosopher's stone.

"Any final words?" Lubbock asked

"Just one. Die!" Envy said throwing his sword at him

Lubbock pulled on the wires and crushed the philosopher's stone. He smiled the winced in pain as he looked down at his chest. Envy's hit landed on Lubbock.

Gilgamesh appeared in front of Lubbock as he fell to his knees. Gilgamesh pulled the sword out and it disappeared. He knelt in front of Lubbock and placed his hand on his chest. Gilgamesh used his healing magic to heal Lubbock.

"Why?" Lubbock asked as he was being healed

"Sometime I let my good side come out." Gilgamesh told him

He finished and stood up, vanishing shortly after. Leone arrived along with Akame.

"Lubbock!" Akame yelled running over to him

"I'm fine. Is he dead?" Lubbock asked her

Leone walked over and looked at Envy.

"Yeah, he's dead." Leone told him

Lubbock felt behind his back, pulled his spool of wires out and looked at it.

"I almost ran out." He chuckled putting it back

"We should go help the others." Leone said

"You two get Kurome's body and go back to HQ. I'll go check on the others." Lubbock said standing up and running off.

Wave and Tatsumi Vs Wrath

Wrath blocked Tatsumi's attack before throwing him into Wave.

"I hate this guy!" Wave said standing up

"Same here!" Tatsumi replied doing the same

The two readied their weapons and looked at Wrath. Both still had their armor on, except it wouldn't last much longer.

"I hope everyone else is having better luck than us." Tatsumi said

Wave rushed Wrath, he blocked his attack and threw Wave into the distance. Tatsumi rushed at him to buy time for Wave to get back.

Wave crashed through the roof of HQ. He sat up, his armor gone and looked around. He saw two bodies covered up. Akame and Saber looked at him. He saw Kurome's hand and moved over next to her.

"Kurome…" Wave said as tears started to form in his eyes

"I'm sorry Wave." Akame said

Wave stood up and walked over to his sword. He activated his armor and flew out to join Tatsumi.

Tatsumi blocked Wrath's attack. Wave landed behind Wrath and ran his sword through his chest. He fell onto his knees and smiled. He quickly stood up and ran both his swords through Wave.

"I see now we're even." Wrath said

"We'll be even when Kurome comes back from the dead. But I'd rather die than see you live!" Wave told him as he punched Wrath

He fell down and Tatsumi walked over to Wrath. He kicked Tatsumi and pulled Wave's sword out. He threw it on the ground and walked into the forest.

"Damn it!" Tatsumi said hitting the ground

Wave coughed as his armor disappeared. Tatsumi ran over to his friend, getting rid of his own armor.

"Wave!" He said kneeling next to his friend

Wave looked at him and smiled. He closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"No more worrying. I can be with her and not have to worry." Wave said

He stopped breathing and died. Tatsumi punched the ground, breaking his hand in the process.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Tatsumi sobbed

He found the strength to pick up his body and carry him back to HQ. As he arrived he turned around to see fire erupt into the sky in the distance. He walked back into the ruins of HQ and waited for it all to be over.

Petra and Run Vs Bols

Petra dodged Bols flamethrower by rolling off to the side. Run was firing at him using his Imperial Arms. Bols jumped back and fired at Run. Petra took her chance and ran at him. She slashed his leg, and he punched her in the gut. He grabbed her and threw her towards a boulder. Run swooped down and saved her. They landed and she shakily stood up.

"You need to rest a bit." Run told her

"I'm fine. As long as the others are fighting so am I." She said tightening the grip on her sword

Run flew up into the air and looked around for Bols. A giant plume of fire erupted beneath him and engulfed him. He fell to the ground and landed next to Petra.

"Run!" She yelled

"Wow that hurt." He told her weakly

Bols was standing on the edge of the clearing they were in. He raised his flamethrower to finish them off. Petra raised her sword and got ready to fight him. All of a sudden, Bols's flamethrower was cut in half. Petra looked around and saw a green haired assassin kick him in the head before retracting his wires.

"Lubbock?" She asked

"Hi there! You looked like you needed help." He said waving

Bols got up and looked at him.

"You destroyed my flamethrower!" He said

"Man up!" Lubbock said dodging a punch

Bols kept swinging at Lubbock. Run was up and activated his imperial arms. He opened his wings and opened fire on Bols. Lubbock used his wires to trap Bols and hold him there. Bols grabbed the tank on his back and squeezed it. Causing a huge explosion. Run covered Petra from the explosion, Lubbock was sent flying into the sky.

He was falling back down when he tried to make a net to catch himself. He grabbed his spool and saw it was empty. He continued to fall with his back to the ground, holding his empty spool in one hand.

"I'm sorry Akame." He said closing his eyes

He landed in the lake next to the beach.

"Wake up!" Petra yelled as she performed CPR on Lubbock

He coughed up water and sat up, continuing to get the water out if his system.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her

"Well you landed in the lake. Run dove in and rescued you. We thought you were dead." Petra told him

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." He smiled "Where's Run?"

Petra looked around and saw him leaning against a tree.

"Relaxing, now come on. Let's get back to base." She said helping him stand

An explosion was heard nearby. Petra turned out to see Edward and Esdeath battling it out on the cliff where they buried Sheele.

"Edward…" Petra said

Edward Vs Esdeath

She blocked his fireball with another wall of ice.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked him

This fueled Edward's rage. He began doing faster attacks. Esdeath managed to block most of them, until one hit her and she fell down. Edward created his spear and walked over. Esdeath stood up and created an ice sword.

"You're little ice sword won't help you!" He yelled attacking her

She blocked it but it destroyed her sword, his attack followed through and cut her arm. She stumbled back and looked at him. Her blue hair was flowing in the wind as was his coat. He raised his spear at her.

"I will end you!" He told her

He rushed her, Esdeath managed to create and ice wall. But he broke it and lunged at her. She grabbed the spear and pulled him closer. Swinging her foot, he slid and ducked. Before bringing his own fist to her leg. She fell down and he stood up. He looked at her and laughed.

"I love the fact that you tried to beat me. You honestly thought you stood a chance?" He asked her

She summoned an icicle and sent it at him. Creating his blade extension he cut it out of the air. Her expression changed to that of shock. She started to crawl away, but was engulfed by flames.

"Where are you going?" He asked her

Since they were close to HQ, some of the others were watching from the shadows.

"He's going to kill her." Saber said

"That's his intention." Lancer told her

Edward hit her with another flame attack. She screamed in pain.

"I can't bear this anymore." Saber said walking out

She started walking towards Edward. She grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Edward, please stop this." She pleaded

He looked back at her. Saber saw the rage in his eyes. This Edward was entirely different, reminding her of Diarmuid. Edward used his other hand to blast her with a fireball, sending her flying back.

"Edward!" Saber yelled through tears

"This isn't your fight!" He yelled at her

Esdeath managed to stand up and summon another icicle. He quickly hit her with fire, producing another scream and causing her to collapse on the ground. The others arrived and watched the battle.

"Petra," Saber told her "Edward isn't the Edward we know. His rage has taken over. Please do something to stop him."

Petra slowly began walking towards Edward. He kept hitting Esdeath with fire, producing more screams of pain.

"Edward!" She yelled at him

He looked at her and she could tell he was crying. She stepped closer.

"Please stop this Edward, this isn't you." She told him

"She killed my parents! Am I just supposed to let that go!" He yelled

"Killing her won't change anything! You're parents raised you differently!" She told him

Edward lowered his hand and fell onto his knees.

"You're right." He said quietly

Esdeath looked at him, she was crying herself. Edward stood up and walked over to Esdeath. He knelt next to her and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. He hugged her back and did the same thing.

"I'm sorry Esdeath." He told her

"It's alright Edward. If it makes you feel any better I feel cured." She told him

"Cured?" He said lifting his head and looking at her

She stepped back and pointed to her chest. He saw that the tattoo was gone.

"You're imperial arms." He told her

"You boiled it out of my system. I'm cured." She said passing out

Edward caught her and laid her down on the ground. He smiled in joy then stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. He stood there while Petra walked over to him.

"Thank you." He told her

"I've been through the same thing. I never told you this," She said slipping her hand into his "but after leaving for the scouts I was a wreck. I was crying at nights because I missed you. You can ask Gunther about this next part, but one day Oruo was bad mouthing you. So I beat him, I nearly killed him until Gunther pulled me off and held me. He was my friend and took care of me."

Edward stepped to be in front of her. He kissed her and held her close to him.

"Welcome back." She said returning his hug


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

1 year later

Esdeath sat in her room reading a book when she heard the door open. She lowered her book to see Tatsumi holding his daughter.

"Afternoon Esdeath." He greeted her

"How is she doing?" She asked him

"She's wonderful. Would you like to hold her?" Tatsumi asked

Esdeath put her book down and walked over to take the baby. She cradled her in her arms.

"She's so cute." She replied

"Well, Shelby is our world now. We do the occasional mission every now and then." Tatsumi laughed

Mine walked in and saw the three of them.

"Hello Mine." Esdeath greeted her

"Is she still sleeping?" Mine asked

"Yeah, surprisingly enough she is." Tatsumi replied

Mine grabbed him and rushed out of the room, nearly running over Edward in the process. Esdeath walked out and saw him.

"Where are they off too?" She asked

"They haven't had much alone time since Shelby was born." He told her

"Are you and Petra thinking about kids?" Esdeath asked him

"She can't have kids. But we're happy the way we are now." He told her

The two kept talking.

Meanwhile, Lubbock was in his room staring out his window. Akame woke up and looked at him.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him

"I've been wondering what we do now. Gilgamesh hasn't made a move since the battle last year. Wrath is still causing havoc in another city." Lubbock said

Akame got out of bed and wrapped her arms around his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked out the window with him. Lubbock looked out of the corner of his eye at the ring box he had hidden. Wave left him Kurome's engagement ring to use for Akame in his will. It was written in code so no one else would know.

Saber was laying on the beach in a white bikini. Leone was trying to drown Lancer. Sinon was sleeping 10 feet away from Saber. Petra saw them all and sat down next to Saber.

"Afternoon Petra." Saber said sitting up

"How are you Saber?" She asked her

"I'm alright. Leone's still trying to hit on Lancer." Sabe sighed

"Wait, you two aren't dating yet! But we had the perfect plan." Petra exclaimed

"Well he didn't pick up on the hints." Saber told her

"I promise we'll make this right." Petra told her

Saber laughed and looked at her friend.

"It's fine Petra. Those two are having fun. I don't want to ruin that." She said

Lancer picked up Leone and threw her into the water. She breached the surface and saw Lancer laughing. She stood up and walked over to him. She tackled him into the water. He swam to the deeper end and went down so she couldn't see him. She was also in the deeper end, but treading water. She felt someone grab her leg and pull her under. She kicked him underneath the water as they both rose back up to the surface.

"You are evil!" Leone laughed

"Well I mean, I am a guy." Lancer retorted

Leone put her arms around her neck and kissed him.

"This is fun." She said

"I guess it is." He laughed as Leone shoved him back under the water

Petra's mouth was open in shock.

"You let Lancer and Leone become a thing? Saber, you have to fight for your man!" Petra said

Saber raised an eye at her.

"I'll explain later. We got more planning to do. Let's go." Petra said grabbing Saber's wrist and running off

Sinon woke up an hour later, she sat up and looked around. No one else was there but her. She stood up and walked to the hot spring located nearby. She stepped in and sat on the little bench Edward had made. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She then opened them and quickly looked at the person opposite of her. Run sat there staring at her, jaw wide open.

"What are you doing here Run?" Sinon asked

"I was here when you walked in. Did you not see me?" He asked in return

"I guess not." She laughed

Run laughed along with her.

Meanwhile, Lubbock, Edward, and Tatsumi were sitting in a tree nearby watching.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Edward asked

"Playing a little prank on these two." Lubbock said raising his hand, showing his grip on his wires

"Oh no, what do you have planned?" Tatsumi asked

Lubbock pulled and Sinon screamed as her bikini top was ripped off. Run covered his eyes and the boys ran away.

"LUBBOCK!" Sinon yelled fumbling for her towel

"Boys are boys." Run said still covering his eyes

"I swear I'm going to kill him." She said covering herself with her towel

She looked over at Run and saw that his eyes were still covered.

"Such a gentleman. You can look now, I'm all covered up." Sinon told him

Run opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How do you plan on getting him back?" Run asked her

"I have a plan." She said smiling

Lubbock, Tatsumi and Edward were hiding in Lubbock's room.

"We are so dead." Tatsumi said

"Maybe, but it was worth it." Lubbock said holding up her top

"Won't Akame also kill you?" Edward asked him

Lubbock stared at him.

"Shit! I forgot about her!" Lubbock said hitting his head with his hand

"Okay, here's the plan." Edward started "We pin the blame on Lancer. We tell her that…"

"Oh hell no!" Lancer said appearing inside the room "You guys are taking the blame."

"Wait Lubbock, didn't you say someone told you to do this?" Tatsumi asked

"Umm yeah." Lubbock said

"Who was it?" Lancer asked

"Do I have to tell?" Lubbock returned

Lancer materialized his spear and held it centimeters away from Lubbock's face.

"Does this answer your question?" Lancer said

"Fine." Lubbock said moving the spear away from his face "Who's the only other guy not in the room?"

"Run?" Edward asked

Lubbock nodded at his statement.

"That son of a bitch!" Tatsumi replied

There was a knock on the door. They all froze, Lubbock slowly got up and walked over. He looked through his eye hole and saw Sinon.

"She's here!" He whispered

Lancer walked over and opened the door, Lubbock hiding behind the door.

"Hello Sinon, how can we help you?" Lancer said pointing to Edward and Tatsumi

"Where's Lubbock?" She asked

"He said he was going into town. He ran out of food for his personal stash." He told her

Sinon kicked the door and left. Lancer closed the door and Lubbock fell onto the ground.

"Ow." Lubbock said

"Think she knew he was there?" Edward laughed

"Probably." Lancer said

"Well now what?" Tatsumi asked

"We leave." Edward said leaving the room

Tatsumi followed after him, leaving Lancer and Lubbock.

"Good luck kid." Lancer said leaving

Sinon walked in and saw him.

"Oh shit." Lubbock said "Wait I can explain! Run made me do it!"

Out in the hallway, the guys collapsed laughing as Sinon beat Lubbock.

She walked back out and saw Run standing there.

"He talked didn't he?" Run asked

"Yup, you're next." Sinon said grabbing his ear and dragging him away

Lubbock laid on his bed looking up at the roof. He needed a nap, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _He was falling through the sky. He looked down and saw fighting below him. Gilgamesh was fighting Akame. He attempted to use his wires to make a net to catch him. However, nothing came out. He grabbed his spool and saw it was empty. He faced back towards the sky._

" _I'm sorry Akame." He said closing his eyes_

 _Gilgamesh saw him falling, he activated 3 portals of babylon and launched spears into the ground. Lubbock, fell right onto them. Akame reached out her hand and grabbed his._

" _Lubbock!" She yelled_

He woke up covered in sweat and sat straight up. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"It's just a dream. Even though it almost happened but with a lake." He said shaking his head

"What happened?" Leone asked from his bed

"What are you doing in my room? Get out! Go sleep with Lancer!" Lubbock said shooing her out of his room

"Nope. I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's wrong." She said getting out of bed and walking over to him "Now, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream that Gilgamesh killed me in front of Akame. I was falling and had run out of wires. He created some spears and I fell onto them. This is probably a vision back to when we fought Esdeath but worse." He said

"Or it's the future." Leone asked

"How is that helpful!" He exclaimed

"It's not." She replied shrugging her shoulders

Lubbock fell onto his bed, his back facing the roof.

"Why does this happen to me off all times now." He said into the bed

Leone looked around on his desk and found a ring box.

"What's this?" She said opening it "You've grown up haven't you."

He lifted his head and looked at her. She showed him the box and quickly snatched out of her hands.

"Keep that hidden. If Akame finds out I'm dead." He said hiding it behind the holy grail war book

Edward opened the door and stared at them.

"First you pull the stunt now you cheat on Akame. Dude, seriously?" He asked

Leone collapsed laughing.

"Leone, what the hell?" Lubbock asked

"I'm sorry. He thought we slept together!" She laughed

Edward looked at her and slapped his forehead.

"If you're done we have a new assassination mission. Akame's calling the shots now." Edward told them as he left

Lubbock helped Leone up and they followed Edward out. Arriving in the living room, Akame was standing in front of the fireplace while the others sat down.

"Who's the target this time?" Tatsumi asked

"The minister in the Capital has finally let his guard down. It's time we finished him off." She said

"I'll go." Lubbock said raising his hand "It's about damn time someone killed him."

Akame looked at him with some worry in her eyes. She nodded and he lowered his hand.

"We'll go too." Mine said

"Someone's got to watch his back." Tatsumi said

"Looks like it's settled then. Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Mine will go to assassinate the minister." Edward told them

"Lancer and I will provide support should they need it. We'll hang around in the Capital until we're needed." Leone said

"If Gilgamesh is there I'd be spotted instantly. The entire operation can be put at risk." Lancer told her

"It's worth the risk. We'll send Lancer and Leone as support. Good luck." Akame told them

"We should head out now." Lubbock said "Best to move under the cover of darkness."

They all grabbed their weapons and left, Lubbock being the last. As he was leaving Akame grabbed his arm.

"Be safe." She said hugging him

"I will." He said kissing her "I promise."

Lubbock closed the door as he left. The assassination team left for the Capital.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mine and Tatsumi were walking around the imperial palace trying to find and opening to enter from.

"This place is locked down." Tatsumi said

"I don't know how we'll enter." Mine said

"Let's go report back. They should be expecting us back soon." He told her

They left the palace and walked back to the apartment they were using as a base.

"Find anything?" Lubbock asked

"No way in yet." Tatsumi said

"I can dematerialize and put you three in. It'll have to be one at a time though." Lancer said

"And our way in has just presented itself." Lubbock said

"So when we attacking?" Mine asked

"We'll go in the afternoon. We can enter in the imperial garden. It's a mini forest, perfect for us to enter through." Lubbock told them

"Sounds good." Mine said

Mine and Tatsumi left to go find Leone.

"If Gilgamesh is there you're screwed. You know that right?" Lancer said

"Yeah, I know. That's why I hope he isn't." Lubbock replied sitting down on the couch

"Leone told me about your dream. If you encounter him, signal me. I'll hold him off while you escape." Lancer told him

"I hope we don't need to call you in." Lubbock replied

"You never know kid, you never know." Lancer said leaving to his room

Lubbock reached down and rolled his pant sleeve up. Revealing the knife Akame had gotten him for christmas. He pulled it out and looked at it. His name was inscribed into the blade. He smiled and put it back.

"At least I know I have a backup now." He said standing up and looking at the clock "And I have three hours to kill, great."

He fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Saber was walking through HQ when she saw Petra walk out of Mine's room.

"Is everything ok?" Saber asked

"Everything's fine. Mine asked me to watch their kid while they're away." She smiled back

"Did you ever talk to Medea?" Saber asked her

"Not all that much why?" Petra responded as they started walking to the library they just installed

"I was just curious. She wanted Diarmuid to grant her wish when she died. I don't know what it is and I was curious if you knew." Saber told her

"I have no idea. That's more of an Edward question." Petra laughed

They arrived and opened the door. Edward was asleep on the couch, a book open laying on his chest. Saber and Petra walked to the back.

"You want to know something ironic?" Petra asked

"What's ironic?" Saber returned

"This library looks like the one where Edward and I started dating in." She laughed

Saber saw a book on the shelf and pulled it out. It was a book on the knights of the round table. Petra saw her stare at the book. A tear hit the book and Saber quickly dropped it to cover her face. Petra hugged her and Saber cried into her shoulder.

"Bad memories?" Petra asked

Saber kept crying into Petra's shoulder as they just stood there in the library.

Lubbock awoke three hours later to see Leone and Mine staring at him.

"About time you woke up." Mine laughed

He jumped off the couch and stretched.

"It's time." Leone said as they left the room

They were meeting Lancer near the side of the wall closest to the imperial garden. It was a short walk to their destination and they saw him with Tatsumi waiting.

"You ready?" Lancer asked

"I'll go first, then Lubbock, then Mine." Tatsumi said

"Sounds good, let's start." Lubbock said

Lancer grabbed Tatsumi's shoulder and vanished into thin air. He reappeared and grabbed Lubbock, before disappearing again.

Lubbock landed next to Tatsumi. They were hiding behind a tree as Mine joined them.

"What's the plan?" Mine asked

"I usually tend to come up with these on the spot." Lubbock said

"Are you being serious right now?" Mine asked

"No, of course I have a plan. I can sneak in through his window and kill him. I just need you guys to make sure no one sees me." Lubbock said

"We can do that. Good luck." Tatsumi told him

Lubbock ran up to the next tree, and the next. Slowly making his way to the minister's window. He used his wires to open the window, he snuck inside and closed it. Looking around he noticed the minister writing a note at his desk. Lubbock stood up, and threw his wires at the minister. They wrapped around his throat and Lubbock pulled. In one quick motion, the minister's head was disconnected from his body.

"That was easy." Lubbock said "Too easy."

He heard the door open and in walked Gilgamesh.

"How nice to see you again Lubbock." He smiled

"Gilgamesh." Lubbock snarled preparing for a fight

"You won't win against me boy. I hope you know that." He said opening a gate of babylon and aiming a sword at him

Lubbock heard fighting going on outside, he was trapped inside with Gilgamesh.

"You killed the minister, don't worry about that." Gilgamesh told him "But now you and your friends can die."

He launched the sword, and Lubbock used his wires to stop it in place.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve too, you know." He said

Gilgamesh fired another one and Lubbock dodged it. It broke the window and killed a guard outside. Tatsumi jumped into the room and aimed his spear at Gilgamesh.

"This'll be fun." Tatsumi said charging Gilgamesh

He fired a sword at Tatsumi, who blocked it and kicked Gilgamesh. He was sent through the wall and into the fountain in the main courtyard of the garden. The sun was setting as he stood up and saw Lubbock use his wires to wrap his arms together. Tatsumi kicked him again, this time sending him into the gate surrounding the garden.

"How are you holding up?" Tatsumi asked Lubbock

"I'm doing fine. Let's finish this guy quickly." He replied

Gilgamesh broke the wires and walked back over to them. He opened four gates of babylon and launched weapons at them. Tatsumi blocked two of them, while Lubbock used his wires to create a net that can catch them. Gilgamesh drew a sword out from one of the gates and closed the rest.

"It's time we settled this like men." He said pointing it at them

Tatsumi and Lubbock both ran at him. Tatsumi lunged at him, but Gilgamesh blocked it. Lubbock threw his wires at him, wrapping around his leg. He pulled but Gilgamesh was fast enough to cut the wires before his leg was removed. He kicked Lubbock into the gate, while Tatsumi continued to fight him. Lubbock stood back up and threw his wires again, Gilgamesh caught them and pulled Lubbock towards him. He kneed him the stomach and threw him into Tatsumi.

"I don't like this guy." Tatsumi said standing up

"You and I both." Lubbock said following his friend

"I see you two are still standing." Gilgamesh smiled "It means you've lasted longer than most."

He opened two gates and launched weapons at them. Tatsumi dodged his, while Lubbock reinforced his stomach with his wires to block it.

"I see you are very talented with those wires, but what happens when you run out?" Gilgamesh questioned

Tatsumi ran at Gilgamesh, he blocked his attack and kicked him aside. Tatsumi struggled to stand up as Gilgamesh walked over. Lubbock threw his wires at him, wrapping around Gilgamesh's sword. He pulled and disarmed Gilgamesh. What followed next was Gilgamesh rushing Lubbock. He punched him in the gut, breaking his wire armor. Lubbock fell down and used his wires to pull himself up onto the roof.

"Running won't help you now." Gilgamesh stated

Lubbock threw his wires at him from the roof, they wrapped around his arm. He pulled but Gilgamesh pulled back. Lubbock came flying at him, Gilgamesh grabbed him and threw him into the ground. Tatsumi was back up and kicked Gilgamesh aside.

"You alright?" Tatsumi asked helping Lubbock up

"I think I can go another round or two against him." Lubbock laughed

Gilgamesh stared at them and opened multiple gates of babylon. He fired at them, causing an explosion that sent them high into the air. Gilgamesh jumped up and grabbed Lubbock, throwing him higher into the sky.

" _Is this it?"_ Lubbock thought as he fell

He reached for his spool and pulled it out, it was empty.

" _I'm sorry Akame. I guess I won't be returning this time."_ Lubbock thought as he closed his eyes

He felt someone grab him. He opened his eyes to see Tatsumi grab him and push him towards the trees.

"Tatsumi!" Lubbock yelled as he landed in a tree

Gilgamesh had opened three gates of babylon, which produced spears. They stuck into the ground and Lubbock could only watch as his friend fell onto them. Tatsumi died protecting his friend, but what came next was worse.

"TATSUMI!" Mine yelled running out and firing at Gilgamesh

He dodged it and stared at her.

"That is not how you treat a king." He told her

"I don't care! You killed Tatsumi!" She yelled

"If that's how you want it to be." He smiled

Mine aimed her Imperial Arms at him. A red spear went right through Mine and stuck into the ground. She fired her Imperial Arms and dropped it. Lubbock saw her crying as Gilgamesh walked over and killed her with his own sword, before watching the spear dematerialize. He walked away and Lubbock fell onto the ground, he had broken his arm during the fight. He limped over to her body and collapsed onto his knees crying. He had just seen both his friends murdered in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He sobbed

He heard a guard walk up behind him and draw his sword. The guard was quickly killed though, as Lancer pulled his spear out from his chest.

"You ready to leave?" Lancer asked

"We can't leave them behind." Lubbock said

"Hi there Lancer, that was a nice toss." Gilgamesh laughed appearing in front of them

Lancer moved to stand in front of Lubbock.

"What more do you want? Just let us leave." Lancer said readying his spear

"Fine. You can leave, but the bodies stay here." Gilgamesh told them

"No!" Lubbock yelled as he felt something pierce his shoulder

Lancer walked over and pulled out the sword Gilgamesh had just shot into Lubbock. Lancer helped him up and disappeared.

They reappeared next to Leone and began walking back.

"Where's Tatsumi and Mine?" She asked

They kept walking back towards their apartment. Leone stood there as they walked by her, she noticed the blood stains on Lubbock's coat. She followed behind them as they walked back in silence.

Leone opened the door and they walked in. Lancer sat Lubbock down on the couch. He quickly stood up and punched Lancer.

"Lubbock!" Leone yelled

"What the hell did he mean by good toss?" Lubbock yelled at him

"You think I killed Mine?" Lancer asked him

"I saw the spear that killed her. It was yours!" He yelled

"Lubbock, I was with Lancer the whole time. He never once materialized his spear and threw it." Leone said standing in between them

"I don't care! He's a servant summoned by the grail! He could have used magic to materialize it higher up and threw it then!" Lubbock yelled at him

"Do you even know anything about the gates of babylon?" Lancer asked him "Gilgamesh has the power to create any weapon he has come in contact with. He could have easily recreated my spear and used it to kill her from a gate that you didn't see!"

"Or it was because I threw it?" They heard

Lubbock spun around to see a man wearing tight blue clothing and silver shoulder pauldrons sitting in their window. A red spear dripping with blood slung over his shoulder. Lancer materialized his spear and stood in between him and Lubbock.

"What do you want?" Lancer asked

He jumped down and he moved his blue ponytail from over his shoulder to going down his back.

"I just came to see what's going on Diarmuid." He said

"Get out of here Cu!" Diarmuid told him

"Why not you make me?" He laughed "I mean after all, you haven't used your second spear in a while."

Diarmuid materialized his second spear, Gae Buidhe in his left hand. It was shorter than Gae Bolg and gold instead of red.

"Now we can finish what we've started." Cu Chulainn said readying his own spear

Diarmuid attacked with Gae Bolg, Cu blocked it then ducked to dodge Gae Buidhe. Leone had moved Lubbock to the bedroom so they could be safe. Cu spun his spear and attacked, Diarmuid blocked his attack and stabbed Cu's leg with Gae Buidhe. He fell down onto one knee, and raised his spear to block Diarmuid's next attack.

"I see you still remember how to use them." Cu laughed

Diarmuid, kicked Cu in the chest. Cu swiped up towards Diarmuid, he leant back and dodged it. He then rammed Gae Bolg into Cu's chest.

"Damn, I see you finally won. Look's like you win for real." Cu told him

"I avenged my friends today. You'll always be a friend, but today you made a bad call." Diarmuid said as he removed his spear

Cu disintegrated and his spear along with him. Leone peeked her head out and saw Diarmuid standing, blood dripping from both spears.

"Diarmuid?" She asked

"Yes Leone?" He said staring at where Cu was

"Is he dead?" She said walking over

"I avenged Mine, Tatsumi will be avenged when Gilgamesh is dead." Diarmuid said dematerializing both his spears

"I'm sure Lubbock feels like an ass about now." Leone laughed

"He had every right to suspect me. Both of us had wielded Gae Bolg. Plus, if it were not for Edward I would have been working for Gilgamesh and would have been fighting you." He told her

Leone slipped her hand into his, and rested her head against his arm.

"When will this war end?" She asked

"When Gilgamesh and Wrath are dead." Lancer told her

The sun had set and the moon rose into the night sky.

"We can leave in the morning. There's something I have to do quickly." Diarmuid told her

"Whatever it is, I'll come with you." She said

They left the room and walked out of the building onto the street below. They walked until they arrived at a small house. Leone swore she saw this house before.

"Who's house is this?" She asked as Diarmuid opened the door

"It's Casters." He told her as he walked in

She followed him in and looked around, she was living a normal life outside of being a heroic spirit. A little girl with silver hair walked into the room and looked at them.

"Uncle Diarmuid!" She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged his leg

"What are you still doing up Emily?" He asked as he leant down and picked her up

"I was waiting for you." She told him

"You ready to see your new house tomorrow?" Diarmuid smiled at her

"Yes I am! Who's she?" Emily asked pointing to Leone

"Hi there! I'm Leone!" She responded

"Are you my Aunt? I saw you two holding hands. Uncle Diarmuid is such a girl magnet." Emily teased them

Leone's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Yes, she is your Aunt Leone. Now go grab your bag." Diarmuid said putting her down

She bolted back to her room.

"Sorry about that." Diarmuid told Leone

"It's fine. She's a cute girl." Leone smiled

"Takes after Medea I guess." He said as Emily walked back in

"I'm ready!" She cheered

Diarmuid picked her up, putting her on his shoulder and they left Medea's house. They began their walk back to their apartment with an extra passenger in tow.

" _I'll take care of her Medea. I promise you."_ Diarmuid said in his mind

Arriving back at the apartment, Diarmuid took Emily into the room that he and Leone were sharing. Leone stood in the doorframe as she watched him tuck her into the bed and sit by her until she fell asleep. After waiting a couple more minutes to make sure Emily was truly asleep, he left the room and closed the door carefully.

Leone was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You're going to make a great dad someday." She smiled at him

"Thanks." He said sitting next to her

Leone leant her head against his shoulder and held his hand.

"So are we her new parents then?" Leone asked

"I guess so. All of Night Raid is her new family." Diarmuid said closing his eyes

Leone smiled and closed her eyes too. The two falling asleep pretty quickly due to the day they had.

Edward was walking around the base at night when he ran across Petra leaving Mine's room.

"You could have always asked me to check on her." He laughed

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Yeah, but Mine asked me to do it." She smiled at him

"You're a great mom already." He said hugging her

She returned his hug and looked at him.

"Did you hear back from Lubbock yet?" She asked

"Yeah, he called in. It's best we wait until everyone is gathered." He said looking off into the distance

Petra noticed a tear form under his eye as he said that.

"What happened?" She asked him

He moved from her and walked over to a railing, he gripped the rail.

"The mission was a success." He said tightening his grip "But Tatsumi and Mine were killed during the escape. Tatsumi had sacrificed his life to save Lubbock."

"Edward… I don't even know what to say." She said hugging him from behind

"We'll make Gilgamesh pay. I promise you that." He told her as he continued to stare into the distance "I'll see to it myself."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lancer awoke to Leone laying across his lap. He carefully lifted her up and put her back down. Lubbock had walked out of his room, his arm in a sling.

"How are you feeling?" Lancer asked him

"Everything hurts. But I guess that's what happens when you run into Gilgamesh and decide to fight him." Lubbock said scratching the back of his head "Also, sorry about punching you and accusing you of murdering Mine. I lost my cool last night and it was unprofessional."

"It's alright kid. We were all in a low spot last night." Lancer told him

Lubbock felt someone tug on his coat, he looked down to see five year old Emily tugging on his coat.

"Can you get me breakfast? I'm hungry." She said staring up at him

"Ummm, Lancer?" Lubbock asked pointing to her

"That's Caster's daughter. She's going to be staying with us back at base." Lancer said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal

"What's your name?" Lubbock asked as he crouched down

"I'm Emily! What's your name?" She asked

"I'm Lubbock, it's nice to meet you." He smiled

"What happened to your arm?" Emily asked

"I broke it while fighting a bad guy." He told her

Emily was picked up by Lancer as he put her down at the table and put a bowl of cereal in front of her. She began eating her cereal shortly after.

"Leone's still asleep?" Lubbock asked standing up

"Yeah, I guess so." Lancer said looking at her

Edward awoke to see Petra sitting in a rocking chair holding Shelby.

"How early did you wake up?" He asked her sitting up in the bed

"About an hour earlier than I normally do." She smiled at him

He got out of bed and walked over to her.

"So I'm guessing we just adopted a cute pink haired kid?" He asked looking out their window

"Yeah, Mine would probably want us to take care of her anyway." She told him

Edward clenched his fist then relaxed it, when he felt Petra put her hand over his.

"Relax for now. We're all mad and want to get revenge." She said standing up "Hold her for a bit, that'll calm you down."

Edward held Shelby in his arms, he felt calmer already. Shelby opened her eyes and looked into his with her big green eyes.

"She has Tatsumi's eyes and Mine's Hair." He laughed

"See, I told you. I always know how to calm you down." She said kissing him

They heard a knock at their door, and Esdeath opened up. She saw them and smiled.

"Morning!" She said

"Esdeath, come in. How are you doing?" Edward asked

She walked over to them and Petra got her a chair. Esdeath sat down.

"I'm alright. I still can't believe that Tatsumi and Mine are dead. But, we have to keep fighting until we win." She said

"I agree with you." Petra said "This just adds to our reason to fight."

Shelby cooed and extended her arms towards Esdeath. Edward handed Shelby to Esdeath. She held her in her arms, a small tear going down her face.

"I swear she gets cuter each day." Esdeath said

"I'll leave you two ladies alone for a bit. I'm going to go check on Akame." Edward said leaving the room

He walked into the hall and saw Saber leaning on the railing. He walked over and leant next to her.

"I've known you long enough to tell when something's up." He laughed "So what's wrong Saber?"

"This mission was supposed to be easy. But Gilgamesh screwed it up and killed two of our friends." She said

"How the hell is everyone finding out about the mission details?" Edward exclaimed

"You didn't hear?" She asked

"Hear about what? Lubbock called last night and told me what happened. Petra was the only one who knew." He told her

Saber handed him a piece of paper, Edward read it and crumpled it up.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Edward said

"You and I both." Akame told them as she leant next to Edward

"When are they getting back?" Saber asked her

"They should be back in an hour. We'll come up with some sort of a plan later." Akame responded

Edward left and walked to the training grounds. He got there and realized he was still wearing what he wore to sleep. He looked at his gym shorts and agreed that they would be fine to train in. He had forgotten to put a shirt on before leaving his room. He picked up a sword and closed his eyes.

"Guess both of us had the same idea this morning." Sinon said picking up her own sword

She was wearing a black sports bra and leggings. She pointed her sword at Edward, who opened his eyes and attacked.

Sinon blocked his attack before trying to kick his feet out from under him. He jumped back and changed his grip on his sword. Sinon rushed him this time, he blocked and grabbed her leg sword with his free hand. Kicking her back, he wielded both swords. He threw them both to her, before creating his spear from the ground. She picked them up and rushed him, he blocked them with his spear and moved back. He swung and she ducked from his spear. She did a small backflip and kicked the spear upward, out of his hands. She landed and rushed him. Swinging the first sword, he moved to the side and grabbed her arm. He threw her over his shoulder, and into the ground. He jumped back and caught his spear, twirling it in his hands. Sinon stood and ran at him, a plan in mind. She swung and he blocked it, she took the other sword and went for his legs. He stepped on the sword and kneed her.

"Kirito teach you that?" She asked regaining her posture

"You could say so." He responded

Run was watching from the sidelines, along with Petra and the others.

Sinon ran at him, Edward twirled the spear and swung for her legs. She jumped at attacked from above. He rolled to the side and stood up, he turned around and twirled the spear. Aiming it at her, he ran at her faster than before. She blocked his attack and went to kick him, he took the blow and staggered back. She attacked again, Edward moved to the side as her strike went down. He moved his spear to her throat. She jumped back and picked up another sword off the rack.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Run asked sipping his coffee

"That's how they train. They push each other to the brink of exhaustion." She said as she rocked Shelby back and forth "And they do try to kill each other."

Sinon blocked Edward's attack, he jumped back and spun. Creating a dust cloud, he popped out and attacked again. Sinon rolled and kicked him in the chest. Edward landed on the ground and raised his spear in time to block her attack. He pushed the spear up and rolled to the side. Sinon's sword landing where he just was. He jumped up and moved the spear to the side of her face.

"We going again?" He asked

"Maybe later. We should rest up first." She said moving the spear away from her face

Edward dropped the spear and caught Sinon's sword as she lunged at him.

"You seriously have to stop these cheap tricks." He said releasing the sword and walking to join the group, Sinon following closely behind

"Were you two trying to kill each other?" Run asked handing her a towel

"Only way we know how to train." Sinon replied wiping off her sweat

Akame looked down the hallway and saw Lubbock enter his room. She ran over and entered his room. He turned around to face her, his jacket and shirt still covered in blood. She walked up to him and hugged him carefully. He used his good arm to hug her back.

"I missed you, even though you were only gone for a couple days." She said

"Same here." He said

She kissed him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Akame, if it wasn't for Tatsumi I wouldn't be here. Our roles should have been swapped." He said looking at the ground

"Tatsumi was your friend, you two would have done anything to save each other." She told him

"I wish there was something I could have done." He told her

"You're alive, that's what you did for him. Instead of trying to solo Gilgamesh and dying you survived so you can fight again." She said kissing him after

"I have something to give you." He said reaching for the black box on his desk

"Have you seen Akame?" Leone asked Petra

"She was just here a second ago." Petra said looking around

"YES YOU IDIOT!" They heard someone yell

"Was that Akame?" Edward asked as he and Lancer ran to the source

They looked inside to see Lubbock putting a ring on her finger. The others joined them shortly after.

"What happened?" Esdeath asked

"I'm getting married!" Akame yelled as she ran out to see them

The girls shrieked and started to move off, talking about dresses and cakes and whatnot. Lubbock walked out and stared at the guys.

"What?" He asked

They all laughed before congratulating him.

"Before you know it, you'll have a kid man." Edward laughed

"Oh lord, don't remind me." Lubbock said looking around "Hey Lancer, where's Emily?"

"That is a good question." He said as they all started running through the base

They searched all over before hearing someone in the library. Run opened the door and saw Emily talking to someone.

"She's talking to someone." He told them

Lancer peeked in and saw a ghost form of Caster. He walked in and looked at them.

"Morning Diarmuid!" Medea greeted him

"Medea…" Lancer said slowly walking over "How…?"

"I used the last of my magic to seal my soul away in the library." She said walking over to him "Thank you for taking care of Emily for me."

"It's the least I can do." He smiled

"Emily, have you met the rest of Uncle Diarmuid's friends?" She asked her daughter

"I met Lu book." She butchered

"It's Lubbock." Lubbock said entering the room with the rest of them

"Nice to see you all again." Medea smiled at them

Emily stood up and walked over to Diarmuid.

"Who are the rest of these people?" She asked

He bent down and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder.

"This is Run, and Edward. They're my friends, for reasons beyond my knowledge." He told her

"Nice to meet you Emily." Edward waved

She waved back, then looked at Run.

"Are you an angel?" She asked pointing her finger at him

"No, I am not. Why would you ask?" He asked her

"I can see your wings." She said pointing to his Imperial Arms

"Wait, she can see your Imperial Arms without you even activating it?" Lubbock asked

"That was her gift when she was born. She could see what others couldn't." Medea said

"That's interesting." Lancer said

"We should go guys. I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Edward said

They bid farewell and left the library. They kept walking until they reached the training grounds. Standing in the middle was the last person they expected to see.

"Rider." Lancer said as they all drew their weapons

"Would you all relax? I'm not here to fight. I only have a little bit of time left before I'm gone." He said

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"Diarmuid killed me and I conjured up enough of my power to come here and warn you." Levi told them

"What's the warning?" Run asked

"Gilgamesh and Wrath are moving, I assume it's to flee. But I'm here to tell you, save the fight for the next generation of assassins. You have won the war in this generation, pushing further will only result in all of you dying." He said disappearing

They all remained staring at where Rider just was. Their weapons were down at their side, the four of them in a line.

"Look's like our fight here is done then?" Edward asked

"I guess that settles that." Lubbock said

The girls found them and joined them.

"Is everything alright?" Saber asked

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just got some good news." Run told her

"What would that be?" Esdeath asked

"We won the war finally, but our fight is done. We'll save the fight for the next generation of assassins." Edward told them

"That's good news." Petra said

"Now," Edward said looking around at all of them "don't we have a wedding to plan?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

10 years later

"Edward, has Shelby gotten back yet?" Petra asked walking down the stairs of their new house

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she's out with Emily." He replied

A knock was heard at the door, Petra walked over and opened it. Diarmuid and Arturia stood there, with a small child in between them.

"Hi Aunt Petra!" She greeted

"Hello Leone, how are you today?" Petra asked her up and spinning her

"I'm tired, mom and dad made me go hiking this morning with them." She complained

"But didn't we see a beautiful bird too?" Arturia told her daughter

Leone laughed and Edward walked over to Diarmuid.

"How are you holding up?" His friend asked

"I'm pretty well, my arm somehow came back." Edward said showing off his arm "No more automail arms for me."

"That's awesome. Are the other's going to join us today?" Diarmuid asked him

"Lubbock said they would be joining us within the hour. While the girls are talking, why not we take a walk to a familiar place." Edward told him

"I'm game. Lead the way." He replied

They left the house and walked to Edward's graveyard.

"How is Leone, she's grown since I last saw her." Edward told him

"She's becoming a lot like her mother. I tried to convince her to use a spear, but she'd rather use a sword." Lancer laughed

They arrived and saw they names of their friends they had buried here.

Leone was killed in an assassination attempt against a corrupt king eight years ago. Her death had heavily affected Diarmuid until Saber knocked him out of it. The two had started dating almost immediately after. Run and Sinon were both killed during another assassination attempt on the same king, they managed to kill him but had to sacrifice their lives to do so. Edward was also heavily affected by Sinon's death, as the two were close friends.

"At least we don't need to add any more onto here." Diarmuid said

"One can hope." Edward told him

Diarmuid crouched in front if Leone's tombstone. He put his hand on the top of it.

"Hey there Leone, I hope everything is going well. Saber and I named our daughter Leone, after you. We all miss you and hope that you save us some food for when we all get up there to join you." He said

A yellow bird landed on the tombstone and stared at him. The bird cawed and allowed Diarmuid to pet it. The bird then flew off back to it's nest.

"That was interesting." Diarmuid said standing up

"I had something similar happen to me a while back with my Parents." Edward replied

"With a yellow bird?" He laughed

"No, with two fireflies instead." Edward told him

Diarmuid laughed a bit before looking back at his friend.

"We should head back, I'm sure Lubbock is there by now." Diarmuid said

"Damn right I'm here!" Lubbock said from behind them

"How the hell did you find us?" Edward asked

Lubbock shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I have my ways." He laughed

A 10 year old girl with black hair came running and tackled Edward. A 10 year old boy with green hair followed her into the flower patch.

"Kurome! What are you doing?" The green haired boy asked

"Gosh Ren, I wanted to tackle Uncle Edward. Make sure he's still as sharp as ever." She said jumping up and making motions with her arms

"Gosh Lubbock, how have your kids not killed you yet?" Edward coughed as he stood up

"Trust me, they've tried." Lubbock laughed

"I said it was an accident!" Kurome exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air

"And you're still grounded." Lubbock told her

Ren fell over laughing, Kurome glared at him. Edward and Diarmuid looked at each other then back at the siblings.

"Let's head back now." Lubbock told them

The kids walked in front while the adults walked in the back. Ren was still teasing his sister over her still being grounded. She would just glare at him and threaten to destroy him.

"So how's Akame doing?" Edward asked Lubbock

"She's doing well. She decided to decorate the living room again, this is the second time this month." Lubbock sighed

"Well at least we get to relax today." Diarmuid said

Emily and Shelby were waiting outside for the other kids to return. Both of the girls looked exactly like their mothers. Kurome and Ren ran over when they saw them.

"What's the plan?" Kurome asked

"There's this lake near here we can go to. I think it would be fun." Shelby said

"As the oldest person here, I think we could do that. Just be on your guard, you never know what we'll come across." Emily said

Shelby drew a small knife, while Ren pulled out a pistol and loaded it. Kurome pulled out two daggers and spun them.

"Let's head out then." Emily told them

They started walking to the lake, while the rest of the adults were sitting inside.

Emily pushed a branch out her face and looked back to see the others close behind. She looked around ahead of her looking for anything dangerous. Kurome tapped her shoulder, she turned her head to look at her.

"What's up?" Emily asked

"I was wondering if we can rest for a bit." She said

"Sure, there's a clearing just up ahead we can rest in." Emily said moving forward

They followed in her path, reaching the clearing quickly after moving forward.

Ren sat up against a tree, while Kurome sprawled out on the ground. Shelby was looking into the sky, and Emily was looking around the forest.

"How far away is the lake?" Ren asked

"It's about another mile." Emily said

Ren sighed and rested his up against the tree. Kurome quickly sat up and drew her daggers.

"Kurome, what's wrong?" Emily asked

"Someone or something is watching us." She said standing up

Ren closed his eyes and felt a presence behind him, he jumped up and aimed his pistol into the forest.

"I sense them nearby." Ren said

Emily walked over to him and looked into the forest. They saw a pair of red eyes appear, then more appeared.

"More over here." Shelby said drawing her knife

"Same here, we're surrounded." Kurome said twirling her daggers

Emily raised her hand and a magic seal appeared.

"Today we fight our way out of here!" She said firing a fireball into the forest

"I wonder where the kids are?" Akame asked

"Probably exploring the forest." Diarmuid said as Leone slept on his lap

They heard an explosion from the distance. Edward and Lubbock stood up and ran out the door.

Kurome ducked and sliced the wolf's stomach. Ren rolled out of the way and fired two shots into a wolf, killing it. Shelby kicked a wolf hard enough that she snapped it's neck. Emily was firing into the forest and at wolves that were walking out.

"I'm running out of ammo!" Ren said reloading his pistol

He jumped out of the way in time to dodge a wolf attacking him. Then fired two shots into another wolf.

"We can't keep this up forever." Kurome said stabbing a wolf and kicking it out of the way

"They were bound to have heard us, just hold out until help get's here." Emily said blasting another wolf

The four of them were back to back as they defended their little circle. A wolf jumped to attack Ren, but was quickly sliced as he saw thin wires spread out. Edward burst into the clearing wielding his spear, quickly dispatching wolve's left and right. The group held their ground while their help made quick work of what wolve's were left. They stood in awe at how great their parents were at fighting. Ren and Kurome watched as Lubbock dodged attacks and dealt his own. Emily watched as Edward used his spear to keep wolves at bay and she was also amazed at how well he wielded it.

"Dad! Catch!" Ren said tossing him his pistol

Lubbock caught it and tied a wolf up then shot it. Edward threw his spear and it killed two wolves at once. The kids could tell that the adults were being overwhelmed as more and more wolves showed up.

"Edward!" Lubbock yelled from across the clearing "Light this place up!"

"You got it!" Edward said putting his flame alchemy gloves on

"Kids! Get down!" Lubbock yelled at them

They ducked and saw fire erupt in the clearing. Edward snapped and torched a group of wolves. This impressed the kids because they never saw Edward use this trick before when fighting. Lubbock was still fighting, as he and Edward trained to use their skills together. Edward kept torching the wolves until they stopped coming. Lubbock trapped the last wolf on his side and shot it.

"Is it safe?" Emily asked them

"Yeah, you guys lasted quite a while." Lubbock said handing Ren back his pistol

"Are you guys ok?" Edward asked looking at them

"Just some small injuries here and there." Shelby said

"Where were you guys headed anyway?" Lubbock asked

"We were going to go to the lake. We figured we would be fine until the wolves showed up." Ren said

"Well all that matters is that you're safe now." Edward said walking closer to them "That and the fact that you managed to hold off on your own until we showed up."

"We should head back now. We'll have some explaining to do." Lubbock laughed

"They did what!" Akame exclaimed

"Relax, they were fine." Lubbock assured her

"They managed to hold off on their own until we showed up, we just helped them out." Edward told her

Akame had dragged the two into a room to figure out what had happened. After explaining everything to her, she still didn't like it.

"They went off unsupervised. We can't reinforce bad behavior in our kids." Akame told Lubbock

"We did the same thing their age. Except we were killing people too, and in far worse situations than that." He responded

"Look Akame, we can't necessarily be mad because the wolve's were following them the whole time. They were holding their ground and would have survived." Edward told her

"It's not that I don't doubt their abilities. But they didn't even tell us where they were going." She told them "That's the part I'm getting at here."

"Oh, well in that case." Edward said scratching the back of his head "We should at least talk to them."

"Thank you." Akame said

Lubbock walked out and grabbed the kids, bringing them into the room.

"I'm guessing we're in trouble?" Shelby asked

"Yes you are." Akame said "What were you guys thinking? Going off into the wilderness all alone."

"We had a plan, and we were all prepared to fight. We just didn't expect the sheer number of them to show up." Emily said

"You still should've told us. We didn't want to find out where you were based off of an explosion." Akame told them

"We're sorry." They all said in unison

"You guys are fine for now. Just be careful next time please." Akame said

They all nodded and everyone left the room to join the others in the living room. Leone ran up to Emily and hugged her leg.

"Emily! Can we play tag now?" She asked looking up at her big sister

"Sure thing. Come on guys let's go." She said picking her up and leaving the house

The rest of the kids went with them.

"Where's Esdeath?" Diarmuid asked

"She's opening up an academy somewhere in Vale called Beacon. She want's to train Imperial Arms users and others to use their skills to help save others. I think she's calling them hunters and huntresses." Edward responded

"Well best of luck to her. I hope it goes well." He said raising his glass of wine

"Same here." Arturia said doing the same

"To Beacon." Edward said as the others raised their glasses

Their fight was over and the next fight was going to take place in the future. Gilgamesh and Wrath were still at large. Mainly Wrath, Gilgamesh calmed down after meeting Esdeath during an assassination attempt. The two of them had decided to open Beacon Academy in Vale. The place that the next generation of assassins would be going through. The future would hold many surprises in store.


	25. Ending Note

Hey guys! Thanks for reading Generation of Assassins! This was something I worked up senior year of high school and just finally got around to uploading it. The next one in the series, Path of the Huntsman, should be coming out relatively soon. So like give me 3 weeks give or take. Hope you all enjoyed the book!


End file.
